Compagnons d'Armes
by Digintegrated
Summary: **TERMINÉ! ^_^** Eh oui... Version originale de 'Brothers in Arms', mon c/o entre FF7 et FF8. Retrouvez-y Squall et sa bande juste après la défaite d'Adel et découvrez ce qui s'y passe...
1. Le début de la fin

****

COMPAGNONS D'ARMES

par **Digintegrated** - **Hunter Bill**

****

Note de l'auteur : ma 1ère fan fic sur ce site. En voici donc la version française telle qu'elle est avant sa traduction.

****

WARNING! FINAL FANTASY 7 AND 8's FRENCH TRANSLATIONS AREN'T TIGHTLY CLOSE TO THE US/UK VERSION. CONSEQUENTLY, MOST OF THE NAMES IN FRENCH (MONSTERS, SUMMONS, ITEMS...) DIFFER FROM THOSE IN ENGLISH. IF YOU ARE A US/UK RESIDENT I RECOMMEND YOU TO GO BACK TO THE ENGLISH VERSION FOR BETTER UNDERSTANDING.

****

Disclaimer : le scénario est légèrement modifié pour ce crossover, mais tout ceci reste la propriété de Mr Hironobu Sagakuchi et associés. Merci tout de même à Squaresoft. Merci à Mark Knopfler pour le titre de la fic.

Et maintenant, sans plus de cérémonie...

-~-

****

CHAPITRE 1

LE DEBUT DE LA FIN

-~-

Squall n'en pouvait plus. Après tant de batailles, tant de péripéties, il se demandait si cette mission valait vraiment la peine d'être acceptée. Mais il devait réussir. Tout dépendait de lui, et des membres Seed qui l'avaient accompagné depuis le début. "Au moins", pensa-t-il, "Linoa ne pourra plus faire de mal à personne. Edea non plus. Ultimecia DOIT mourir... Je ne dois pas me résigner, leur vie en dépend."

Il examina un moment le cadavre encore palpitant d'Adel, ce sorcier mi-homme, mi-femme qui avait régné en tyran sur Esthar il y avait 18 ans. Il repensa au récit de Laguna et à la manière que lui et ses deux acolytes, Kiros et Ward, avaient employé pour mettre un terme à cette dictature. Cela lui paraissait amusant. Comment un homme aussi maladroit de nature pouvait réussir le coup d'état le plus audacieux que l'on ait jamais tenté? Et, par la suite, devenir président de la métropole la plus vaste et la plus technologiquement avancée du monde?

Mais une chose l'embarrassait plus que d'autres: Linoa. L'infâme sorcier l'avait assimilée avant que Squall et son équipe aient pu arriver sur les lieux. Avait-elle survécu pendant la bataille? Adel avait-il absorbé toute sa vie?

Il vit alors une partie du cadavre du sorcier s'agiter. Quelques secondes plus tard, Linoa, un peu meurtrie mais bien vivante, en émergea. Squall poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Zell se pressa les phalanges. "Enfin !", dit-il. "Nous voilà débarrassés de ce travelo."

Irvine acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se mit à recharger son fusil de chasse.

Laguna, suivi d'Ellone, arriva sur les lieux. Il ne pouvait que se réjouir en voyant l'exploit que nos héros venaient juste d'accomplir. Mais l'heure n'était pas encore aux félicitations. Il était conscient des dangers que les jeunes membres du Seed allaient rencontrer. Il aurait bien voulu y prendre part mais il lui fallait veiller sur Ellone. Qui sait ce qui pourrait encore lui arriver s'il partait encore pour quelque aventure? De plus, Laguna avait attendu tellement d'années avant de la revoir enfin, dans la Base Lunaire, juste avant la coulée de la Larme Sélénite. Quant à Ellone, elle ne pouvait utiliser ses dons que pour revenir dans le passé. Elle n'avait reçu aucune formation de combattant à l'instar de Squall et de ses amis. Elle était dans l'obligation de rester aussi.

Linoa, à peine remise debout, se mit à s'agiter. C'était le moment! Ultimecia tentait de la posséder à nouveau. Ellone s'approcha de la jeune fille et se concentra. Linoa se calma pendant un moment, puis se figea. Tout se passait comme prévu. Les esprits de Linoa et Ultimecia étaient envoyés dans le passé.

Ultimecia pouvait à présent lancer la compression temporelle.

"A présent", dit Laguna à Ellone, "fais revenir Linoa."

Deux secondes plus tard, un bref éclair passa à travers le corps de Linoa. Celle ci grommela un peu, puis finit par reprendre ses esprits.

"La compression temporelle est lancée", déclara Laguna au groupe des Seeds. "Vous pourrez alors vous déplacer dans le temps et trouver Ultimecia. Bonne chance à vous". Laguna et Ellone disparurent.

Linoa agrippa la main de Squall.

Les murs de la pièce avaient commencé à trembler d'une façon bien étrange. Zell avait du mal à tenir debout. Selphie était déjà tombé en avant sur la surface du plancher qui devenait de plus en plus fluide. Quistis aussi ne pouvait plus se relever... D'un coup, la salle disparut et les six jeunes gens se retrouvèrent quelque part dans le ciel à chuter interminablement.

"Squall! Ou va-t-on comme ça?" demanda Linoa apeurée.

"Je ne sais pas...", répondit le jeune garçon. "Mais reste avec moi et tout se passera bien."

Leur chute se poursuivit jusqu'à un océan qu'ils parcoururent toujours à la verticale, pour émerger de l'autre côté de... Comment était-ce possible? Ils venaient de traverser de part en part une sorte de grosse boule d'eau salée, grouillant de poissons multicolores. Ils n'étaient entourés que par un ciel infiniment orangé. Quand d'un coup, un éclat de lumière aveuglante arrêta leur progression...

Ou étaient-ils? Ils obtinrent vite une réponse.

"Je reconnais cet endroit!", dit Linoa. "C'était ici que se tenait Edea lors de notre mission à Deling City."

Ils se trouvaient en effet dans "cette" salle. Des rideaux blancs formaient un couloir étroit menant d'une porte au reste de la salle, en forme de demi-cercle. En son centre, Linoa avait remarqué, lors du premier passage du groupe à Deling City, un trône sur lequel Edea siégeait. C'était à partir de ce moment là que la jeune fille s'était laissée manipuler par l'influence de cette sorcière, avant de se retrouver comme pâture pour deux Iguanors.

Mais Edea n'était plus là. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose: ils n'avaient pas "atterri" au jour de leur passage dans la métropole Galbadienne. Mais quand, alors? Leur réflexion fut interrompue par un éclat de lumière, juste au niveau du trône. Il y apparut alors une femme dont la tenue vestimentaire rappelait celle d'Adel. Pas de doute, ce ne pouvait être qu'une Nécromancienne! Squall dégaina sa Gunblade.

"C'est un coup d'Ultimecia.", expliqua Squall. "La compression temporelle a du faire apparaître les Nécromanciennes du passé. Il faut nous en débarrasser."

Squall et son équipe en avaient appris suffisamment à la Balamb Garden University au sujet des forces occultes, des Nécromanciens, des diverses sources de magie. Mais à part Edea leur chère gouvernante, ainsi qu'Adel, ils n'en avaient jamais rencontré d'autres. Peu importe, l'essentiel était de trouver Ultimecia.

Squall repensa à Edea et Linoa. "Elles avaient du souffrir pendant leur envoûtement.", pensa-t-il. "Ultimecia, tes jours sont comptés!"

Il se rua sur la Nécromancienne et l'abattit d'un coup. Elle disparut.

"Squall!? C'est quoi ce délire?", dit tout à coup Zell d'un air étonné.

Quelque chose d'étonnant se produisait en effet. Le décor était en train de changer. Les murs s'évanouissaient. Ils n'étaient plus à Deling City, mais devant l'entrée de la BGU, sur l'île de Balamb.

"Nous sommes de retour dans le passé! Pourquoi n'allons nous pas vers le futur?", demanda Linoa, surprise.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée.", répliqua Squall, qui savait, que dans l'état actuel des choses, si toutefois le mot "actuel" pouvait encore conserver son sens en cas de compression temporelle, la BGU avait décollé de l'île et se trouvait accostée à Horizon.

"Qu'est ce que... Y'en a une autre qui arrive!", cria Selphie.

Une autre Nécromancienne arrivait justement. Profitant de l'effet de surprise chez nos héros, elle leur lança un sort de Foudre. Quistis en fut secouée. Selphie ne put rester debout.

"Essaye donc d'arrêter ça !", répliqua Zell à la sorcière, avant de se jeter sur elle à poings fermés.

Pour un adversaire de ce genre, il était difficile d'arrêter Zell lorsque ce dernier se mettait en rage. La Nécromancienne, ne dérogeant pas à la règle, se retrouva à terre. Irvine l'acheva d'un coup de fusil.

Malheureusement, ils étaient déjà en train de "sauter" vers une nouvelle destination. Ils arrivèrent à Timber, ou une troisième Nécromancienne les attendait fermement.

"Je m'en charge!" annonça Quistis, qui était prête à lancer un sortilège Ultra Waves.

L'environnement se mit à osciller. La sorcière ne pouvait pas supporter les ondes émises par Quistis, et disparut aussi vite qu'elle fut arrivée.

Leur quatrième rencontre eut lieu à Winhill, le village où Laguna avait pris soin d'Ellone dans le passé. Leur adversaire envoya d'emblée un Brasier X sur Linoa. La jeune fille fut à terre en un instant, soufflée par l'explosion.

"Linoa!", cria Squall affolé.

Elle avait du mal à répondre. Elle parvint quand même à s'asseoir. Squall lança alors un sort de Soin.

"Merci... A moi de jouer, Sorcière!", reprit-elle, encore sous le choc, avant de contre-attaquer avec un Sidéral.

Des éclats de lumière blanche entourèrent la Sorcière et lui traversèrent le corps. Ce coup lui fut fatal.

Quistis et Selphie combinèrent leurs efforts contre leur cinquième ennemi, localisé non loin de Dollet. Linoa, ayant repris en main son lance-boomerang, se chargea de la sixième Sorcière qui les avaient attirés dans les plaines glacées environnant le village de Shumi. Il y eut ensuite la Mine de Soufre, la voie de chemin de fer menant à Horizon, Lunatic Pandora... Pas un seul lieu qu'ils redécouvrirent ne fut occupé par une Sorcière du temps passé.

Cependant, les jeunes gens finirent par atterrir en un endroit qui leur était totalement inconnu. Rien de ce lieu ne leur était familier... Le paysage leur semblait bizarre... Ils avaient parcouru le monde entier à bord de l'Hydre et pensaient en connaître les moindres recoins. Mais pas cet endroit-là. Leur "saut" les avaient déposés dans une plaine desséchée, bordée par une haute chaîne de montagnes. Il y faisait presque nuit.

Personne n'avait la moindre hypothèse sur l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Néanmoins, leur regards avaient convergé vers une sorte de forteresse, d'une hauteur et d'une superficie pour le moins impressionnantes. Une immense tour était en son milieu. Elle pouvait facilement se distinguer à une distance de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres. Et au dessus de cette imposant édifice... un énorme météore rougeoyant semblait s'en rapprocher inexorablement! A la vue de ce spectacle, les six compagnons ne pouvaient dire un mot.

Leur stupeur fut interrompue par une Nécromancienne d'apparence un peu plus redoutable. Sa tête était difforme. Son corps tordu était emmanché d'une paire de longs bras qui traînaient nonchalamment jusqu'au sol. Dès son apparition, l'environnement changea de nouveau pour devenir un immense champ de flammes. "C'est reparti!", annonça laconiquement Squall, un peu lassé, mais toujours aussi déterminé à jouer son rôle de Seed.

****

Note de l'auteur : non, non... ce n'est que le début... comme vous pouvez le penser! ;-)

Tous mes encouragements à Xing pour le site de Fanfiction.net et aussi à Belphégor pour sa potterfic.

Digintegrated Hunter Bill


	2. Rencontre

****

COMPAGNONS D'ARMES

par **Digintegrated** - **Hunter Bill**

****

Disclaimer : Rien n'est de moi, tout appartient à Squaresoft... beau boulot, les gars!

-~-

****

CHAPITRE 2

RENCONTRE

-~-

La bataille fit rage. Ce fut Squall qui porta le premier coup en lacérant le long bras gauche de la Sorcière. Celle-ce, qui avait l'air de s'attendre à une telle attaque, riposta avec une Fournaise. Étouffé par la chaleur, le garçon s'écroula. La Nécromancienne mit ensuite Selphie hors-jeu alors qu'elle se préparait à lancer un Quart. A voir Selphie complètement démunie, Irvine devint furieux et tira une rafale de Balles véloces sur la magicienne. Mais, comble de malchance: son fusil s'enraya! Zell voulut s'élancer, mais fut arrêté net par un Sidéral. Seules Linoa et Quistis étaient encore à bon port. Elles concentrèrent leurs efforts et créèrent une redoutable Foudre X, suivie par un Shockwave de la part de Quistis. Leur ennemi ne semblait pas du tout apprécier...

Irvine interrompit la réparation de son fusil pour lancer coup sur coup trois sorts curatifs sur Squall, Selphie et Zell. Revigorés, les trois jeunes gens en profitèrent pour attaquer physiquement la Sorcière. Leur assaut ne fut certes pas vain, cependant, la magicienne, qui ne semblait pas être à court de ressources, lança un Ultima sur le groupe tout entier.

Squall eut juste le temps de crier "Attention, couchez-vous!" avant de se retrouver, avec les cinq autres combattants, enveloppé dans une énorme explosion magique, d'un vert émeraude. Dix secondes plus tard, les Seeds étaient tous à terre. La Sorcière semblait réjouie et se préparait à lancer un deuxième Ultima, lorsque Irvine, ayant réparé son fusil, la coupa dans son élan d'une rafale de Dark Balles. La Sorcière restait là, pétrifiée... Elle ne pouvait plus lancer le moindre sort... C'était le moment ou jamais. Squall se releva malgré ses blessures et tailla la Nécromancienne en morceaux. Celle ci explosa de toutes parts et comme par magie, les Seeds furent immédiatement sortis du champ de flammes pour se retrouver un peu plus tard dans un lieu qui leur fut familier...

Ils étaient à l'extérieur d'une sorte de temple, à en juger par les colonnades qui se trouvaient en face d'eux et à leur droite. Du lierre courait sur ces colonnades. Le sol était dallé. Est-ce possible? pensa Squall. C'est notre orphelinat!

Linoa, n'ayant jamais connu l'orphelinat dans le passé, parvint tout de même à le reconnaître. La chambre de droite, avec le temps, s'était écroulée. Le groupe, l'ayant vu effondrée lors de leur retour après la défaite du Galbadia Garden, la revirent intacte. Ils y entrèrent: personne. Pas un chat. Même Edea, leur chère gouvernante, était absente. Ils avancèrent dans leurs anciens dortoirs: tout y était en ordre. Pas de trace de lézardes ou de fissures sur les murs. Tout y semblait intact, comme dans leurs anciens souvenirs. Les jeunes gens contemplèrent la chambre, mais ne dirent pas un mot. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur, vers la plage où ils avaient l'habitude de jouer étant enfants. Toujours personne. Le ciel était d'un bleu azur, les vagues limpides se brisaient sur la pointe rocheuse sur laquelle se trouvait le phare, et personne en vue.

"Tu sais où nous sommes censés aller?", demanda Linoa, douteuse, à Squall.

"Aucune idée..." répliqua Squall, qui avait un peu l'impression de se répéter.

Mais ils surent rapidement...

Un instant plus tard, les Seeds virent l'environnement changer, mais ne semblèrent pas se déplacer vers un nouveau lieu. Au contraire, ils voyaient toujours la mer, la pointe rocheuse, le ciel... Rien de cela ne changeait de forme ou de place. Le phare, par contre, n'était plus. Leur Orphelinat se désagrégeait et devenait encore plus en ruine que celui de leur époque d'origine. La plage avait disparu, laissant nos héros devenir témoins d'un bien étrange spectacle...

Le ciel était devenu noir. Au dessus de la mer flottait un immense bloc de granit, ayant approximativement la surface de la BGU et relié aux falaises par d'immenses chaînes. Le bloc supportait un château aux proportions impressionnantes, aussi impressionnantes que la forteresse au météore que Squall et ses compagnons avaient vu lors de leurs interminables sauts dans l'espace-temps. Une chaîne partait de la sortie côté plage de l'Orphelinat et allait directement vers l'entrée du château, une porte d'entrée d'au moins dix mètres de haut... Ils virent ensuite, au sommet de la bâtisse, deux tours reliées entre elles par une échauguette, agrémentées ça et là de sculptures de monstres, de loin on pouvait facilement distinguer ces représentations de Draconus ou de Moloch. Entre eux et la chaîne étaient étendus plusieurs cadavres, tous des jeunes gens en uniforme de Seed blanc. "Des Seeds du futur...", pensa Squall, en voyant cette horreur.

Linoa se cramponna à Squall qui mit aussitôt, presque involontairement, son bras sur la jeune fille. Zell bouillait d'impatience. Selphie et Irvine n'avaient plus du tout envie de rire. Quistis n'en pensait pas moins. Tous savaient qu'ils touchaient au but, parce que cette grande bâtisse ne pouvait être autre que la citadelle d'Ultimecia. Cette ambiance malsaine reforça leur envie d'accomplir leur mission au plus vite. Ils allèrent en direction de la chaîne.

C'est alors qu'une explosion retentit. Un éclat de lumière vert clair était apparu près de la porte d'entrée. Un homme en cape noire en surgit, regarda autour de lui sans cependant prêter attention aux Seeds, se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit puis disparut à l'intérieur du château. "Qui cela pouvait-il être?", pensèrent les jeunes guerriers. Ils restèrent surpris un moment, puis reprirent leur route. La chaîne flottante était suffisamment large et stable pour permettre au groupe de passer, les six en même temps. Aucun d'entre eux ne trembla, ni ne risqua de tomber dans la mer. Mais une fois qu'ils arrivèrent au bloc de granit, une deuxième explosion de lumière verte se fit entendre à côté de la porte. Lorsque la lumière disparut, ils purent distinguer un groupe de personnes, étendues à terre, apparemment sans connaissance.

Ils virent d'abord un homme entre deux âges, les cheveux courts et blonds, vêtu d'un pantalon vert d'une veste bleue et de grosses chaussures. Au niveau de son front, il y avait serré des lunettes bizarres, comme des lunettes de plongée. Près de son oreille gauche se trouvait un paquet de cigarettes. Il avait encore dans ses mains gantées une lance qui était aussi haute que lui. Le deuxième homme qu'ils virent ensuite était un colosse à la peau brunie. Il possédait un pantalon vert semblable à celui du premier, mais plus ample. Ses chaussures étaient énormes. Son torse n'était recouvert que par un gilet. Il était presque chauve et portait une moustache et une barbe, noires. Ce qui étonnait Squall et ses amis était le bras droit du mastodonte, qui se terminait par une gatling, semblable aux pods d'armement des Barbarians. Non loin de lui reposait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, portant une brassière et une jupe courte. Elle avait des gants de combat tout comme Zell. Et enfin, tout près de la porte, était apparu un jeune homme, en gilet et pantalon violets. Il était blond, et ses longs cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, un peu comme ceux de Zell, mais en pire. Il portait entre autres de grandes chaussures, des protections aux épaules et une grosse épée, dont la lame paraissait aussi affûtée que la Gunblade de Squall, mais plus épaisse. Squall n'avait vu personne d'autres que les Seeds manipuler d'épée aussi grosse, à part les géants biomécaniques appelés Ekarissor. Ce jeune homme était-il un Seed? Sûrement pas... Cependant, à en juger par les insignes qu'il avait sur ses protections d'épaules, il devait probablement appartenir à un corps d'armée, un régiment, un escadron quelconque...

Les quatre nouveaux venus restèrent immobiles pendant un moment, puis reprirent connaissance. Le jeune homme aux cheveux désordonnés se leva le premier et aperçut le groupe des Seeds.

"Excusez-moi...", dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Squall s'approcha. Il se méfiait un peu mais il voulait avant tout connaître les intentions des nouveaux arrivants. "Après tout, ils ne représentent peut-être pas de danger pour nous", pensa-t-il.

Le garçon inconnu reprit:

"Vous n'auriez pas vu passer un homme avec une cape noire?"

A cette déclaration, les Seeds furent tous pris d'étonnement. Il y aurait donc un rapport entre l'homme noir et ces quatre venus de nulle part?

"En effet, il est entré dans ce château... Vous le connaissez?"

"C'est notre pire ennemi. Si on le laisse en vie, le monde risque d'être détruit!"

Stupeur chez les Seeds... auraient-ils donc DEUX ennemis à détruire en fin de compte?

Voyant l'état d'étonnement du groupe, le jeune homme continua:

"Nous étions sur le point de lui faire rendre l'âme et je ne sais pas comment, mais tout a disparu, d'un coup. On ne se souvient plus tellement de ce qui s'est passé ensuite..."

"On pourrait peut-être vous aider si on avait le temps", répliqua Squall, "mais nous avons une mission similaire à la vôtre. A moins que..."

"Quoi?"

"A moins qu'il existe un lien entre votre homme en noir et notre ennemi. Il se peut que ce soit "elle" qui vous ait amenés ici", reprit Squall.

"Qui ça, elle?"

"Ultimecia... Une sorcière du futur qui a pour but de compresser le temps afin d'éradiquer toute vie dans l'Univers. Elle est peut être allée plus loin que nous le pensions."

Les deux hésitèrent.

"Apparemment, nous avons une chose en commun", continua l'inconnu, dubitatif.

"Vous avez peut-être raison. Je crois que le mieux que l'on puisse faire serait d'agir ensemble en attendant de trouver un moyen d'élucider ce mystère. Qu'en pensez vous?", proposa Squall.

"Hmmm... personnellement je n'aurais pas aimé vous lancer un défi, vu votre supériorité numérique", dit l'inconnu en jetant un regard intéressé sur l'équipe de Squall. "Si vous le voulez... j'accepte."

"Entendu", dit Squall.

Les deux combattants se serrèrent la main.

"Je suis Squall Leonhart, le leader de ce groupe. Et vous?"

"Cloud. Cloud Strife."

~~ Digintegrated Hunter Bill ~~


	3. Regroupement

****

COMPAGNONS D'ARMES

par **Digintegrated** - **Hunter Bill**

****

Disclaimer : Cette fois, il y a vraiment un petit changement, qui sera détaillé dans les chapitres à venir puisque Cloud et Squall auront à... surprise! ;-) Cependant Squaresoft reste le propriétaire de tout le reste.

-~-

****

CHAPITRE 3

REGROUPEMENT

-~-

Les trois autres personnes encore à terre avaient repris leurs esprits pendant ce temps. Ce fut la jeune fille aux longs cheveux qui demanda à Cloud:

"Que s'est-il passé? Où est Sephiroth?"

Puis en voyant les Seeds:

"Qui sont-ils?"

"Des gens qui ont été attirés dans la même galère que nous.", répondit Cloud. "Ils l'ont vu entrer dans ce château et nous proposent leur aide."

"Comment? Bon sang!"

L'homme à la gatling ne semblait pas réjoui du tout.

"Du calme, Barrett...", répliqua la jeune fille.

Le lancier approuva.

"Elle a raison. C'est pas le moment de s'énerver. Nous allons le retrouver, ce Sephiroth, quoi qu'il arrive".

Il s'était remis debout et avait commencé à fumer une cigarette.

"Dites-moi, ce Sephiroth, c'est bien cet homme en noir que nous avons vu entrer, non?", demanda Linoa.

"Exactement.", répondit Cloud. "Aucune ambiguïté à ce sujet, c'est bien lui. Mais il reste à savoir s'il existe un rapport entre lui et votre ennemie, Ultima...comment déjà?"

"Ultimecia."

"C'est ça, Ultimecia...". Cloud regarda autour de lui. "Mais... il manque du monde!"

"Quel monde?", demanda Squall.

"Nous étions huit et nous ne sommes plus que quatre! Ils ont dû rester là-bas... ils n'étaient plus en état de se battre quand Sephiroth est apparu. Vous arrivez au bon moment, on dirait..."

"Si vous le pensez...", continua Squall d'un ton froid. Il n'avait pas envie d'être responsable de quatre vies de plus, mais si ces quatre personnes avaient vraiment un rapport avec leur mission de Seed, il accepterait peut-être cette responsabilité.

"Au fait...", reprit Cloud. "Voici mes compagnons de bataille: Cid..."

"Enchanté, les gars", fit l'homme à la lance avant de tirer sur sa cigarette.

"Barrett...". Ce dernier acquiesça.

"...et mon amie d'enfance, Tifa."

"Enchanté.", répondit la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs dans un sourire.

Squall, Linoa, Zell, Quistis, Selphie et Irvine se présentèrent à tour de rôle.

"Je vais peut-être paraître idiot", demanda Barrett aux Seeds, "mais avez vous reçu une formation de combat ou quelque chose de ce genre?"

"Oui, et nous allons le prouver", répondit Squall, qui paraissait un peu plus réjoui en entendant le mot "combat". Les six Seeds tirèrent leurs armes respectives, Zell, qui n'avait pas d'autre arme que ses poings, partit sur une démonstration de combos de coups de poings et de pieds, qui attira l'attention de Tifa.

"Okay, j'ai mes preuves.", dit Barrett.

"Ecoutez", coupa Cloud. "Nous avons un monde à sauver ou plutôt... DEUX mondes."

"C'est vrai.", continua Squall, ayant repris son sérieux. "Ce n'est pas en essayant de nous impressionner réciproquement que nous allons progresser. Tous au château d'Ultimecia."

Les dix personnes passèrent la grande porte. Un nuage de fumée blanche s'échappa de l'embrasure.

Une fois à l'intérieur, une vive lueur verte les aveugla tous. Lorsqu'elle faiblit, les combattants purent enfin voir le hall d'entrée. La pièce avait une surface carrée, un parquet ciré et une balustrade qui partait du mur gauche à celui de droite en passant par le fond de la chambre. Un escalier en forme de S, avec un tapis rouge, permettait d'y accéder. Plusieurs candélabres illuminaient la pièce. Celle-ci avait entre autres quatre issues, une sur chaque mur au niveau supérieur, la dernière en bas sur le mur gauche.

"Il faut vraiment être toqué pour vivre la-dedans", remarqua Zell.

"A qui le dites vous!", approuva Barrett.

Ils contemplèrent la pièce un moment, puis Cloud s'écria:

"Mes matéria! Elles ne brillent plus!"

"Vos quoi?", demanda Selphie.

Cloud montra son épée. Les Seeds purent voir quelques pierres colorées incrustées à la base de la lame.

"Elles nous permettent d'utiliser des pouvoirs magiques quand on les porte.", expliqua Tifa. "Mais apparemment, elles ne répondent plus."

"Bon sang! Les miennes aussi!", dirent Cid et Barrett, presque en même temps.

Linoa semblait avoir compris la gravité de la situation. Elle essaya de se lancer plusieurs fois un sort de Soin, mais sans succès.

"Ultimecia...", dit-elle enfin. "Elle a neutralisé nos pouvoirs magiques."

C'est alors que le corps de Squall fut entouré d'une aura blanche. Plusieurs rayons en jaillirent, convergèrent au-dessus du groupe et prirent la forme d'une magnifique créature aviaire. Son corps multicolore avaient deux grandes ailes blanches, et sa tête fine se terminait en un long bec bleu. C'était Orbital, la Guardian Force que les Seeds avaient trouvée dans le Centre de Recherches de Deep Sea.

"Guardian Force?", questionna Cloud.

"Ce sont des esprits magiques qui nous confèrent leurs pouvoirs et nous permettent de lancer des sorts, comme vous avec vos matéria, je crois.", expliqua Squall, qui était le possesseur d'Orbital.

La majestueuse créature volante semblait contraster avec l'atmosphère quasi-effroyable qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle baissa son regard vers le groupe et leur dit:

"Comme vous l'avez constaté, Ultimecia vous a interdit d'utiliser vos pouvoirs magiques dans sa citadelle. Vous ne pourrez donc plus lancer de sorts, ni nous invoquer, y compris moi-même. Cependant, il me reste un peu de temps pour vous donner quelques renseignements cruciaux."

Le groupe porta toute son attention sur Orbital.

"Ultimecia est protégée par une douzaine de larbins très puissants. Il vous faut les vaincre tous pour récupérer la totalité de vos capacités magiques. Ces serviteurs errent quelque part dans la citadelle."

La Guardian Force examina le groupe de Cloud.

"Vous... Vous devez venir du passé.", leur dit-elle. "De l'époque qui précéda le Cataclysme. De l'époque où l'énergie de la planète se cristallisait en matéria. Ultimecia a du chercher bien loin pour vous amener ici."

"Cataclysme?", demanda Cloud, intrigué.

"Je n'ai malheureusement pas assez de temps pour vous expliquer.", reprit Orbital. "Cependant, il me semble que la compression temporelle a fait apparaître un lieu dans ce château, dans lequel se cache une mine de connaissances sur ce monde et sur vos deux ennemis. Si vous êtes suffisamment doués pour le trouver, la chance vous sourira lorsque vous ferez face à Sephiroth et Ultimecia. A présent, hâtez-vous, braves guerriers, et puisse le temps jouer pour vous et non contre vous!"

La Guardian Force disparut.

"Eh bien, il nous reste nos armes.", fit remarquer Cid.

"Je crois qu'on va en avoir besoin maintenant.", poursuivit Barrett, en pointant son bras mitrailleur en direction de la balustrade.

Quelque chose était apparu au sommet de l'escalier. C'était une créature rougeâtre, à quatre pattes, ressemblant à un sphinx.

"Bienvenue...", leur lança-t-elle d'une voix provocatrice. "Je suis Brahman, et vous n'allez pas durer longtemps ici."

"Vous en êtes sûr?", rétorqua Cloud.

Lui et Squall avaient déjà grimpés l'escalier et regardaient la créature droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci lança un coup de griffe sur Cloud qui, sentant le coup venir, esquiva.

"Baissez-vous, j'arrive!", hurla Barret qui grimpa l'escalier en tirant un rafale sur Brahman. Les deux épéistes eurent juste le temps de se baisser. Arrêter Barrett une fois enragé relevait de la folie. Blessé à la tête, Brahman parvint cependant à riposter avec un Foudre X. Les combattants furent à terre en un instant, mais parvinrent à se relever.

Cloud s'élança vers le monstre et le blessa d'un coup de son énorme épée. Squall suivit et pressa la gâchette de sa Gunblade en frappant le monstre. L'explosion de l'arme secoua le monstre qui ne parvint pas à s'en remettre. Brahman commençait déjà à partir en poussière. En moins d'une minute, il n'en resta plus une trace.

"Un de moins déjà!", cria Barrett, triomphant.

"Et il va y en avoir d'autres...", ajouta Squall.

****

Note de l'auteur : premier combat du cross-over, le premier d'une longue série. Un peu court, mais c'est normal étant donné que le premier serviteur d'Ultimecia est le plus facile à battre, même en utilisant uniquement des attaques physiques!

"Eyes on me" forever!

~~ Digintegrated Hunter Bill ~~


	4. Coopération

****

COMPAGNONS D'ARMES

par **Digintegrated** - **Hunter Bill**

****

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout ce contenu est la propriété légale de Squaresoft, OK?

-~-

****

CHAPITRE 4

COOPERATION

-~-

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, les gars?", finit par demander Cid, après que Brahman fut totalement désagrégé.

"Il faudrait qu'on se sépare en trois groupes.", proposa Cloud. "Squall et moi-même allons vers la porte centrale."

"Je viens avec vous!", dit Tifa. "Moi aussi!", ajouta Linoa. C'était évident que les deux jeunes filles voulaient à tout prix rester avec leurs partenaires respectifs.

"Selphie et moi allons vers la droite.", proposa Irvine. "Mais l'aide de Mr Mitrailleuse serait très appréciée, à mon avis..."

"Mon nom est Barrett, au cas où t'aurais oublié.", fit remarquer l'intéressé.

"D'accord, Mr Barrett. J'ai compris."

Les trois restants se regardèrent, se concertèrent, puis Quistis annonça:

"On part en bas à gauche. Bonne chance à vous!"

Les sept autres répondirent tous par un "Bonne chance!" presque en chœur, puis chaque groupe s'engouffra dans leur pièce respective.

~~

La pièce de droite était éclairée par les mêmes candélabres que dans le hall d'entrée. Elle était aussi pourvue de balustrade, sur laquelle Barrett, Irvine et Selphie se tenaient. Un escalier descendait vers un plancher dallé. Une corde pendait depuis un trou au plafond et pouvait être actionnée au bas des marches. Les trois descendirent les marches et examinèrent la corde. Ils virent une plaque posée sur le mur à côté de la corde et y lurent:

__

Quand la cloche tu sonneras

La mort toute proche tu verras

"Hmmm... assez énigmatique...", fit Barrett.

"Si on tirait la corde?", demanda Irvine.

Selphie n'était pas très enchantée.

"Euh... les gars... la mort toute proche ... ça ne vous fait vraiment pas peur?", dit-elle un peu effrayée.

"T'en fais pas", répondit Irvine, confiant.

"Même si elle est proche, elle ne m'arrêtera pas.", poursuivit Barrett d'un ton déterminé.

Il tira sur la corde. Le son d'une cloche, morne, lancinant, funèbre, retentit. Une minute plus tard, le silence revint. Il ne s'était rien passé. Irvine avait l'air soulagé, mais Selphie restait méfiante.

A part cette cloche, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans cette pièce. Barrett suivit les deux autres Seeds qui s'étaient déjà engouffrés dans la pièce voisine, sous la balustrade.

~~

Après avoir parcouru un petit couloir riche en tapisseries, le groupe formé par Quistis, Zell et Cid débouchèrent dans une vaste salle, à peine plus petite que le hall d'entrée. Le plafond était en coupole. Un lustre gigantesque y était accroché. La salle, par contre, était un véritable débarras. Les balustrades semblaient inaccessibles, vu que les escaliers qui y menaient étaient obstrués ou en partie détruits. Une trappe était située au beau milieu de la pièce, juste au dessous du lustre. Zell était curieux de savoir ce que cette trappe recelait.

"Reculez un peu les gars, Zell le destructeur va ouvrir le passage!"

Il mit toutes ses forces sur la trappe. Celle-ci ne bougea pas.

"Zell le destructeur, hein?", fit Cid d'un ton sarcastique. Quistis riait sous cape.

Zell fut un peu désabusé, mais se ressaisit. "Ah, vous voyez ça comme ça! Essayez un peu, vous aussi!"

"C'est bon, garde tes forces pour les larbins d'Ultimecia, mec. J'allais te proposer mon aide."

Ils essayèrent à nouveau d'agir sur la trappe mais sans pouvoir la déplacer d'un centimètre.

"Cette satanée trappe ne veut pas s'ouvrir. Elle doit être bloquée ou quelque chose...", remarqua Cid.

"On perd notre temps ici.", ajouta Quistis. "On ferait mieux de... attention!"

Le lustre leur tombait dessus!

Zell, Cid et Quistis eurent juste le temps de se plaquer contre un mur. Le lustre atterrit dans un fracas épouvantable, explosa la trappe et projeta Squall et Cloud qui y avaient marchés dessus depuis l'étage supérieur.

"Rien de cassé?"

C'était Tifa qui s'adressait à eux depuis la balustrade.

"Non, ça a l'air d'aller...", répondit Cloud.

"Bon sang, mais vous vous rendez compte! On a failli y passer, avec ce casse-tête suspendu!", cria Cid.

"Est-ce qu'on savait ce qui allait se passer?", rétorqua Cloud.

"Peu importe...", dit Squall, de son habituel ton laconique. "On est tous en vie, c'est l'essentiel."

Zell vit la trappe défoncée.

"Hé Squall! Tu nous as donnés un sacré coup de main, regarde!"

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'ouverture. Ils ne purent en voir qu'un escalier en colimaçon qui s'enfonçait dans une sorte de cellier. "Mais attendez les mecs...", pensa Zell, "Le lustre n'était pas dessus il y a une seconde? Mais..."

"...C'est quoi ce délire?", dit-il enfin. "Ce truc est remonté!"

Le lustre avait en effet regagné sa position originale.

"Comment ça se fait que vous deux soyez tombés de là haut?", leur demanda Quistis.

"Nous voulions juste passer par le lustre pour rejoindre l'autre porte, celle d'en haut.". Il leur montra la balustrade. Celle ci partait de la porte que l'équipe de Quistis avaient empruntée et parcourait la moitié de la coupole, en étant presque touchée par le lustre. Deux portes à double battant, une en haut, l'autre en bas, formaient les deux issues possibles, si on ne compte pas la trappe. Squall et son équipe, ayant pris la porte centrale, située juste derrière Brahman, s'étaient retrouvés sur la partie supérieure de la pièce. Apparemment, ils avaient voulu rejoindre la porte du haut mais le lustre branlant avait interrompu leur progression.

"Ce truc montera et descendra à chaque fois?", fit Quistis.

"Peut-être qu'avec ce levier...", dit Cid, pensif. "Je l'ai vu bouger pendant que cette maudite chose nous tombait dessus."

Il leur montra ledit levier, situé à droite des portes. Il le tira. Un bruit de mécanisme se fit entendre.

"Tifa! Linoa! Vous êtes encore là?" demanda Cid.

Les deux jeunes filles répondirent.

"Essayez de marcher sur ce truc à présent.", ordonna Cid, qui se cramponnait au levier, par crainte que celui-ci ne cédât. Ce qu'elles firent. A leur grande surprise, le lustre resta immobile. Elles arrivèrent à la porte supérieure sans encombre.

"Hé, bien joué!", complimenta Zell.

"Okay. Cloud et moi allons remonter sur le lustre. Cid, attendez notre passage avant de lâcher tout. Par où êtes-vous venus, au fait?"

Quistis leur désigna la porte à gauche avec son fouet.

Les deux épéistes se précipitèrent, traversèrent le couloir tapissé, remontèrent l'escalier du hall principal et furent sans encombre aux côtés de Tifa et Linoa sur la balustrade en un instant.

"C'est bon, lâchez. Vous allez en bas, je suppose?", demanda Squall.

"Tout juste.", répondit Quistis.

"Alors à plus."

Quistis, Zell et Cid descendirent l'escalier menant au cellier, tandis que Squall ouvrait la porte supérieure.

~~

"Superbes, ces tableaux!", dit Irvine admiratif.

Barret, Selphie et lui étaient entrés dans une autre chambre pourvue de balustrade. Celle-ci avait environ une douzaine de tableaux accrochés sur ses murs. Sur le sol dallé était peint un motif bien particulier. Le mur de gauche était occupé par le tableau le plus grand, les autres, plus petits, étaient répartis sur les autres murs, ainsi que sur la partie supérieure.

Selphie examina les tableaux. Pendant ce temps, Irvine et Barret en profitèrent pour discuter.

"Comment vous vous êtes fait ça au bras?", demanda Irvine intrigué par le bras mitrailleur de Barrett.

"J'ai perdu ma main en voulant sauver un ami. Ces salauds m'ont tiré dessus alors que j'essayais de le tirer d'un gouffre.", répondit le mastodonte.

"Qui ça?"

"Les forces armées de la ShinRa. C'est la ShinRa qui est un peu responsable de tout ce *#%$+. Mais ils ont eu leur compte à présent."

"La ShinRa?"

"Ah ouais, je vois que t'as pas encore entendu toute l'histoire..."

Barrett expliqua à Irvine, qui redoublait d'attention, l'histoire de la ShinRa, leur rapport avec l'énergie planétaire et avec Sephiroth alias l'homme en noir, "le type qui a invoqué le Météore et les Armes."

"C'est bien ce gros météore qui est en train de flotter sur la super forteresse d'acier?"

"Que... vous étiez là-bas?!"

"On y est juste passés. Ensuite nous sommes arrivés à ce château."

"Bon sang..."

Barrett était frappé d'étonnement.

"Cette forteresse, comme tu dis, c'est Midgar. C'est là que siège la ShinRa et que ces $£%#@ absorbent l'énergie de la planète."

"C'est comme ça que la terre devient desséchée à ce point?"

"Exactement! Tu comprends vite. T'es un type bien, finalement."

Irvine hésita. Ce géant au poing d'acier était donc moins menaçant qu'il en avait l'air? Il avait un peu d'appréhension lorsqu'il lui avait demandé son aide, mais ses craintes commençaient à s'évanouir.

"Et votre ami?", demanda-t-il.

"Je l'ai revu. Il avait perdu la boule. Il s'était fait greffer un fusil au bras gauche et a voulu me provoquer en duel... Il a perdu, je lui ai laissé la vie sauve, mais il s'est suicidé..."

Barrett se remit à penser à son ex-ami ainsi qu'à Marlene, sa fille adoptive. "Pourvu qu'elle soit encore en vie..."

"Je peux vous aider si vous voulez.", proposa Irvine. "Je sais faire des cartouches spéciales pour mon fusil. Je n'ai pas encore essayé pour une mitrailleuse mais je crois que c'est possible à faire."

"Tu crois? J'aimerais bien voir ça..."

"Après tout, si ce type s'y connaît en armes à feu", pensa Barrett, "j'ai bien fait d'aller avec lui..."

Selphie redescendit de la balustrade.

"Les gars! Venez voir en haut!"

Irvine et Barrett montèrent. Ils regardèrent en bas comme Selphie le leur montra. Le motif du sol était une horloge à trois aiguilles, aux chiffres romains.

"8 heures 30 minutes 20 secondes? Et alors?", fit Barrett.

"Mais non! Regardez les tableaux!", répliqua Selphie un peu énervée.

Chacun des tableaux avait comme légende un nom latin, commençant par un I, un V ou un X, comme...

"...les chiffres romains!". Irvine avait compris. "Huit, Six, Quatre."

"VIII, VI, IV.". Le trio examina le tableau géant. En dessous se trouvait une rangée d'interrupteurs, chacun reprenant un des douze noms latins.

"Alors si ce que tu dis est vrai, il faut appuyer sur..."

Il appuya sur trois boutons. L'image du tableau changea. Derrière eux se tenait une sorte de robot flottant, sans jambes, de couleur jaunâtre, deux fois plus grand que Barrett. Sur le côté, se trouvait cette inscription: "Flotix".

Selphie sortit son Nunchaku. Les deux autres rechargèrent leurs armes.

~~

A mi chemin de l'escalier, Quistis put enfin mieux voir la pièce du sous-sol.

Un établi d'alchimiste, des potions, bouteilles, une bibliothèque... intéressant... Elle aurait bien aimé y aller, s'il n'y avait pas ce monstre bizarre, de couleur bleue et orangée qui flottait au bas de l'escalier, avec ses trois dards rouges et un regard perçant qui pointaient en direction des trois partenaires.

"Dommage, je ne peux pas utiliser de Scan...", dit Quistis à voix basse.

"Scan? Pour détecter les forces et faiblesses de l'ennemi?", dit Cid. "Attendez, je vais vérifier."

Cid examina son arme. Une des pierres jaunes qui y étaient incrustées brillait faiblement. Satisfait, le lancier se mit à la tournoyer de manière particulière, puis se concentra.

Dix secondes plus tard, il put enfin annoncer:

"Voyons... Acron, créature dragonesque... Vulnérable face à la Glace... ou au Feu... je ne sais pas lequel des deux, c'est assez flou... Attention à ses attaques él... je n'ai pas la suite. Ma matéria de détection n'a pas toute son efficacité."

"Efficace ou pas," fit Zell, impatient de combattre, "on y va!"

~~

Les quatre autres étaient arrivés depuis la salle au lustre vers l'extérieur du château, sur un balcon. Ils virent un moment le ciel nocturne, puis furent surpris par un monstre volant et cristallin. Presque tout son corps était composé d'une massive pierre précieuse. De ce bloc étincelant surgissaient trois bras surmontés de griffes et une tête, cristalline elle aussi, semblable à celle des Feng.

"Bien joué, misérables humains.", dit le monstre. "Je suis Krystal et vous n'allez pas durer longtemps."

"Peu importe...", lui répondit froidement Squall.

Lui et Cloud avaient dégainé leurs énormes épées. Linoa et Tifa, un peu en retrait, attendaient leur offensive.

****

Note de l'Auteur : Passe difficile pour nos 10 amis qui ont à combattre trois créatures _en même temps_. Une chose qui n'est pas survenue dans un RPG, pour autant que je le sache... Peut-être, me direz vous, mais dans Final Fantasy 9 il se passe quelque chose de ce genre, au moment où les 4 sanctuaires sont ouverts. C'est vrai, mais nous n'avons eu qu'un seul combat sur les 4 à effectuer...

Remerciements à Wini pour m'avoir lu et signalé ce problème de chapitre... Désolé mais au moment où j'ai voulu poster le premier chapitre en français, FF.Net l'a accepté... au 15ème essai! Allez savoir pourquoi mais il n'arrêtait pas d'afficher 'You have uploaded an empty document'... En plus, je me suis rendu compte d'une faute d'orthographe dans mon 3ème chapitre après l'avoir 'upload'-é. Du coup j'ai reposté le 3ème sur le premier! Ah la la... ça me fait faire vraiment n'importe quoi!

Peu importe... je vais essayer de mettre cette fic à jour le plus vite possible. Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu ou qui vont me lire et à la prochaine!

~~ Digintegrated Hunter Bill ~~

"...une ombre dans un monde de lumière..." (Grey Fox - Metal Gear Solid)


	5. Triple Front

****

COMPAGNONS D'ARMES

par **Digintegrated** - **Hunter Bill**

****

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Squaresoft, sauf pour UN objet que je considère comme ma propriété, à vous de trouver lequel! ;-) Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas revendiquer le reste!

-~-

****

CHAPITRE 5

TRIPLE FRONT

-~-

****

"Ha, je t'ai eu!"

Selphie avait essayé sans succès de lancer plusieurs sortilèges élémentaires sur Flotix. A sa grande joie, son sort de Tornade était opérationnel et efficace. Barrett et Irvine, qui, placés en première ligne, esquivaient tant bien que mal les balancements de bras du robot et n'avaient pas ralenti leurs cadences de tir. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Selphie se forçait à faire appel à la magie alors qu'Ultimecia les en empêchait, mais à la vue de la Tornade, ils furent particulièrement surpris.

"Comment tu as fait ça?" demanda Irvine entre deux coups de fusil.

"Euh... tu te rappelles ce monstre dans l'escalier? Brahman ? Eh bien, après sa mort, j'ai senti quelque chose...", répondit Selphie.

"Tu expliqueras ça plus tard!", interrompit Barrett d'un ton ferme. "Pour le moment, continue tes coups de vent... Oumpff!"

Barrett venait d'encaisser un sérieux coup de bras de la part de Flotix.

"Attends un peu, tas de boulons!!!"

Le géant tira une rafale sur le robot. Celui-ci supportait très facilement les coups, ce qui compliquait la tâche des tireurs. Mais cette salve de mitrailleuse était de trop. Le bras gauche du robot était tellement endommagé après l'assaut de Barrett qu'il en devint inactif. Selphie en ajouta un peu plus avec une deuxième tornade qui faillit déséquilibrer leur ennemi.

Irvine, cependant, avait arrêté de tirer.

"Irvine? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang?", cria Barrett.

Le tireur d'élite avait une idée en tête. Il vérifia sa ceinture, prit une vingtaine de balles puis commença à les charger une par une, avec d'infinies précautions. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de charger la dernière, le robot ouvrit son corps et en sortit un canon qu'il utilisa contre le groupe. Une trentaine de coups plus tard, Selphie et Barrett furent en bien piteux état.

~~

Acron observait Quistis, Cid et Zell alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier en colimaçon jusqu'à lui. Ses dards rouges, placés autour de sa tête en triangle équilatéral, pointaient vers le groupe. Quistis demanda au lancier:

"Dites-moi, Cid... vous veniez de vous servir d'une matéria, n'est-ce pas?"

"En effet, je... Ah ouais, notre magie! Elle n'était pas inactive lors de notre entrée au château?". Il examina sa lance de plus près. Trois des huit matéria brillaient d'un faible éclat.

"Notre magie reviendrait-elle?", dit-il alors. "Comment est-ce possible?"

"Bon, on y va, oui ou non?". Zell avait déjà atteint le bas de l'escalier et était en position. Pour lui, c'était maintenant... ou maintenant. Ne voulant pas le faire attendre, Quistis descendit à son tour, suivie de Cid. Ce dernier avait à peine fini de descendre que Zell sauta, rebondit sur une caisse et donna un coup de pied bien placé à Acron. Cid, voulant être sûr que ses matéria fonctionnaient bien, essaya un sort de Feu. La créature fut un peu étouffée par la chaleur. Quistis lança son fouet qui claqua la tête du monstre. Celui-ci semblait bizarrement apprécier le coup. Et pour cause: ses trois dards projetaient des étincelles, qui devinrent vite des arcs électriques, parcourant le triangle formé par les pointes rouges. Quelques secondes plus tard, Acron lança une série d'éclairs sur les combattants.

"Alors c'est ça. Attention à ses attaques électriques.", dit Cid.

Le lancier était un peu désorienté. Le choc électrique lui avait fait tomber sa cigarette.

Quistis tenta un Brasier +. Le sort put atteindre le monstre, qui riposta immédiatement avec ses éclairs. La jeune femme put difficilement supporter le choc.

"Mademoiselle Quistis!". Cid, suivi de Zell, se précipita vers Quistis. Elle pouvait encore tenir debout, bien que l'attaque d'Acron l'ait particulièrement secouée.

"J'ai une idée. On va se servir de sa propre arme pour la retourner contre lui.", dit-elle. "Cid, vous avez une corde?"

"J'en ai une, à votre service, mademoiselle."

"Bien. Vous pourriez prêter vos gants à Zell?"

"Pourquoi?"

"Vous verrez plus tard. Alors?"

Cid retira ses gants et les passa à Zell. Après que le jeune homme les ait enfilées, Quistis exposa son plan.

~~

Krystal donnait du fil à retordre à Squall et à Cloud. Son corps cristallin était dur comme de la pierre et lui donnait une protection naturelle contre les attaques physiques. Tifa était au bord de l'épuisement. Linoa esquivait les coups de griffe comme elle le pouvait, mais la jeune fille en avait déjà reçu un peu trop.

Cependant, tout comme Selphie et Cid, Linoa avait "senti" que ses magies reprenaient de leur fonctionnalité. Elle se concentra et tenta un Meltdown sur le monstre. Une énorme boule d'énergie se forma dans ses mains. En la remarquant, Squall et Cloud se précipitèrent derrière leur équipière. Bientôt, une vague de chaleur traversa Krystal qui tourna au violet. Le sort avait fonctionné.

Squall était étonné mais ne voulait pas perdre de temps à poser des questions. Il s'élança sur le monstre et fit exploser sa Gunblade sur le cristal de son corps qui commençait à se fissurer dangereusement. Cloud voulut se rendre utile et essaya un Mur Général. Au début, rien ne se passa, à la grande déception de l'épéiste, mais soudain, de grands prismes colorés entourèrent les quatre combattants.

"Comment?", fit le monstre. "Comment est-ce possible?"

Cloud profita de sa surprise pour lui asséner un coup d'épée bien placé. Ayant repris un peu de forces, Tifa utilisa son coup de pied en culbute. Ce coup fut immédiatement suivi par un Lamineur de la part de Squall. Après toutes ses explosions, le monstre ne se sentit vraiment pas bien.

"Attendez un peu...", dit-il finalement. "ULTIMA!"

D'habitude, ce mot sonnait comme un glas quand les combattants l'entendaient. Mais cette fois, ils n'avaient pas cette appréhension. Et ils avaient raison: quand l'explosion magique, d'un vert émeraude, se forma, elle fut défléchie par les quatre Murs de protection. Les combattants s'en sortirent blessés, mais tous VIVANTS.

Krystal, ayant utilisé cet Ultima comme une attaque kamikaze, s'immobilisa, tomba sur le balcon et explosa en une multitude de morceaux de cristal tranchants comme des lames de rasoir. Les quatre se précipitèrent ventre à terre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus rien de ce monstre... à part un petit prisme rayonnant d'une couleur verte. Squall se releva et examina le prisme de plus près. Il en avait déjà vu un comme ça dans Lunatic Pandora...

"Qu'est ce que c'est?", demanda Cloud.

Linoa et Tifa étaient tout aussi curieuses de savoir ce qu'était ce mystérieux objet. Squall se rappela... l'objet était identique à celui que Quistis avait trouvé dans Lunatic Pandora. La combattante, experte en magie initiatique l'avait regardé avec attention avant de l'assimiler. Depuis, elle était capable de faire des Shockwave particulièrement dévastateurs, plus puissants que ceux que leur avait expédié Goliath...

"Un V-Choc", répondit enfin le jeune homme. "Cet objet est très rare et très puissant apparemment. Il faudrait le garder avec le plus grand soin, il peut nous être utile..."

~~

"Hé, tas de ferraille! Si tu veux avoir un adversaire de valeur, tu ferais mieux de te mesurer à moi!"

C'était Irvine qui provoquait Flotix. Le tireur d'élite se sentait prêt à attaquer. Flotix aussi. Ce fut le robot qui utilisa son canon en premier. Irvine n'eut aucune difficulté à éviter les rafales, mais il reçut de plein fouet le bras droit du robot.

"Aïe!... Fallait pas, mec!", cria Irvine d'un air victorieux.

A chaque fois que le robot lançait ses bras vers Selphie, Barrett ou Irvine, il lui fallait du temps avant de se remettre en place, et encore plus de temps à cause de son bras gauche sérieusement endommagé. Irvine l'avait remarqué et allait tirer profit de cette faiblesse. Il fit face au robot et tira toutes les Balles qu'il avait précédemment chargées. C'était des Balles tornade. Un ouragan s'abattit sur l'ennemi. Celui-ci tournoya, perdit son bras gauche et retomba sur le sol en explosant.

Un énorme tas de cendres encore fumantes se trouvait sur l'horloge peinte au sol.

"Dites donc!", s'exclama Barrett. "Félicitations, Mr Le-Tireur-Sans-Peur."

"Ouais...", approuva Irvine. "Mais c'est Selphie qu'il faut remercier avant tout... Si elle n'avait pas essayé ses Tornades, je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de prendre les balles adéquates contre ce monstre."

"C'est vrai. Merci aussi pour le coup de main, Selphie.", reprit le colosse.

La jeune fille rougit.

"Euh... de rien!", répondit-elle.

"Mais au fait, cette histoire de magie qui revient, tu peux me l'expliquer?"

Selphie réfléchit, puis expliqua:

"Je crois qu'Ultimecia ne bloque pas toute notre magie à elle seule. Elle se sert de ses larbins pour ça. Chaque fois qu'on en tue un, le sceau se brise, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous hors service. Orbital ne nous avait pourtant pas dit ça..."

A entendre le nom d'Orbital, Barrett devint perplexe. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il n'était pas du genre à penser mais cette Guardian Force le préoccupait de plus en plus.

"Euh... ça va pas?", demanda Selphie.

"Non, non, c'est rien...", reprit Barrett. "C'est au sujet de votre Force, là... le grand oiseau blanc et bleu..."

"Eh bien?"

"J'ai déjà entendu sa voix quelque part... mais où?"

~~

Acron restait là, immobile, flottant au bas des marches d'escalier. Ni Zell, ni Cid, ni Quistis n'avaient relâché leur attention. Les deux hommes attendaient le signal de Quistis pour passer à l'action.

"Maintenant!"

Zell partit comme une fusée. Il sauta, rebondit et atterrit juste sur la tête d'Acron. Quistis fit tournoyer son fouet qui claqua et s'enroula autour du dard de droite. En même temps, Cid lança sa corde que Zell attrapa et noua en un bref instant autour du dard de gauche. L'opération fut difficile, car la créature commençait à s'agiter. Le puncheur reprit son équilibre puis agrippa le dard supérieur et le força à pointer vers le haut. De leur côté, Quistis tirait vers la droite, Cid vers la gauche du monstre. Zell le provoqua en donnant un coup de talon sur sa tête. Acron tenta alors une attaque électrique. Mais comme ses dards étaient éloignés, il ne put concentrer son énergie entre eux. Il commençait à ne plus supporter la tension que les trois équipiers exerçaient sur ses dards. Il tenta une autre décharge électrique. Ses dards projetaient de petits éclairs, que Zell, grâce aux gants de Cid, put ne pas ressentir. Le Seed lui expédia un autre coup de talon, puis revint au sol.

Tout se passait comme Quistis l'avait prévu: en écartant les dards, les attaques électriques d'Acron étaient devenues inutiles. Le monstre s'était complètement déchargé. Les trois amis lui envoyèrent chacun un sort de Feu pour l'achever.

Acron explosa, se désagrégea et le calme revint dans le cellier.

Quistis était blessée par les chocs électriques de leur ennemi, à présent mort. Cid se pencha vers elle.

"Vous allez bien?"

"Une minute...", dit Quistis. "Il y a quelque chose derrière ce mur."

Elle leur montra le pan de mur faisant face à la dernière marche. Les briques semblaient avoir été mises en place dernièrement, il manquait plusieurs couches de mortier entre elles. Quistis se concentra un moment. Ses yeux devinrent blanchâtres. Elle regarda le mur et lança un Fovea. Deux lasers partirent de ses yeux et frappèrent le mur qui s'écroula.

Derrière les briques en désordre se trouvait une alcôve. A l'intérieur, les trois virent une étagère sur laquelle reposait un livre épais, relié en cuir. Quistis balaya d'un revers de main la poussière qui y était amassée et lut le titre qui lui sembla fort intéressant:

__

SORTILEGES DE MAGIE INITIATIQUE

****

Note de l'auteur : croyez-moi, c'est dur de trouver des idées nouvelles pour éviter de trop coller aux jeux de Playstation. J'espère qu'à l'avenir, j'en trouverai davantage pour agrémenter l'histoire.

Pour ceux qui m'ont lu, est-ce que vous avez apprécié? Alors si vous avez le temps, expliquez pourquoi. Vous avez dû aimer cette histoire pour telle ou telle raison, j'aimerais savoir laquelle. Même chose si vous n'avez pas aimé. J'accepte le 'flaming' mais uniquement s'il est formulé avec sens et raison.

Rendez-vous à la prochaine mise à jour!

~~ Digintegrated Hunter Bill ~~


	6. Mise au point

****

COMPAGNONS D'ARMES

par **Digintegrated** - **Hunter Bill**

****

Disclaimer : Attention les gars, cette fois, _trois éléments _de ce chapitre sont à moi, le reste, c'est à Squaresoft. Okay? On y va, alors...

-~-

****

CHAPITRE 6

MISE AU POINT

-~-

"Magie initiatique?", demanda Cid.

"C'est ainsi que l'on appelle l'ensemble des sortilèges utilisés par nos ennemis, que nous pouvons apprendre pour les utiliser contre eux par la suite.", répondit Quistis.

"Tiens... comme notre matéria Talents d'ennemi."

Cid remarqua ensuite que Quistis était particulièrement épuisée par le combat contre Acron.

"Si notre magie de Feu est maintenant disponible, je vais quand même essayer ceci... Vent Blanc!", annonça le lancier.

Une rafale magique enveloppa le groupe. En un instant, Quistis fut parfaitement rétablie.

"Tiens, elle marche, maintenant? Elle ne brillait pas il y a à peine 30 secondes!".

Zell comprit aussitôt.

"Ah ouais! Si c'est vrai, au plus on abat de larbins, au plus on récupère de magie."

"Hmmm, c'est peut-être vrai... Au fait, mademoiselle Quistis, c'était génial ce plan pour détruire cette cochonnerie électrique!"

"Merci bien...", répondit-elle.

Elle avait ouvert le livre et avait commencé à le feuilleter.

"Alors? Qu'est-ce que ça raconte?", demanda Cid.

"Voyons... Ultra Waves... Un sortilège d'attaque basique. Les ondes cérébrales émises par l'attaquant peuvent étourdir et déstabiliser ses adversaires. Ce sort est principalement utilisé par des créatures insectoïdes, en particulier des Larvae. Afin de l'apprendre, etc, etc... Un des premiers sortilèges que j'ai pu acquérir. Attendez, je vais chercher davantage."

Quistis se mit à passer en revue les différents sortilèges. Il y en avait beaucoup qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

"Force de dragon... Force de mort... Tiens, Fréon. Encore un que je connais."

Zell et Cid auraient pu s'ennuyer rudement, vu que ce livre n'intéressait que leur équipière. Mais en se rappelant les paroles d'Orbital, ils décidèrent d'attendre patiemment en passant leur temps à faire autre chose.

"Après tout, le moindre détail peut pencher la balance de notre côté.", dit Cid à Zell.

"Ouais...", répondit le jeune homme.

"Prévenez-nous si vous trouvez quelque chose d'intéressant, Mademoiselle Quistis. On va voir du côté de l'établi de chimiste.", annonça le lancier.

"D'accord."

L'instructrice Seed s'était remise à lire. Elle en était à revoir les propriétés du sort Dead Heat alors que les deux autres regardaient l'établi avec attention.

"Vous vous y connaissez avec ces bidules?", demanda Zell.

"Ouais, un peu. En fait, je suis plus mécano que chimiste mais ça doit fonctionner pareil qu'en mécanique: 'faut suivre des instructions."

Cependant, toutes ces bouteilles qui dégageaient une fumée assez suspecte le rendaient de plus en plus perplexe.

"Euh... réflexion faite, j'aimerais pas trop toucher à ça. Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Une feuille de papier était posée à côté de la plus grande des bouteilles. Une inscription assez bizarre y figurait:

"_Weirdo + Conv. = O-S_"

Zell paraissait comprendre ce message mystérieux.

"Voyons... Weirdo... Je crois qu'il s'agit de ces épines que certains monstres laissent en mourrant... le reste, je ne sais pas trop..."

"Dites, vous avez parlé de Weirdos, non?", demanda Quistis qui avait arrêté de lire son livre. "Venez voir."

Elle leur montra la page indiquée.

"_Outerspace_...". Ce nom était entouré et la page était marquée.

"_Un sortilège particulièrement dévastateur qui permet à l'attaquant d'enfermer ses adversaires dans une explosion magique. On raconte que ce sort est encore plus puissant qu'Ultima, cependant, son efficacité n'a pas été véritablement prouvée, vu qu'aucun utilisateur de Magie Initiatique n'ait pu à ce jour synthétiser l'objet lui permettant d'apprendre ce sort. Néanmoins, une seule chose a été vérifiée à son sujet: pendant les rares fois qu'il a été invoqué, des débris de Weirdos ont été trouvés aux points d'impact..._"

"Weirdos + quelque chose donne donc ce sortilège?", se demanda Cid.

"On dirait aussi que quelqu'un a essayé de le fabriquer, regardez... le nom est entouré et apparemment, l'expérience est en cours.", fit remarquer Zell.

"Ultimecia...", pensa Quistis.

Elle continua à lire et trouva ce détail intéressant.

"Il est à noter que ce sortilège maléfique pourrait aussi être annulé. Cette parade, nommée Counterspace, aurait été lancée par un des descendants de Hyne qui, se trouvant en mauvaise posture pendant un long combat contre une Arme, aurait réussi à vaincre en expérimentant ce sortilège au moment ou l'Arme en question se préparait à l'achever avec un Outerspace. Malheureusement, le secret de ce sort aurait été emporté par le Sorcier dans sa tombe. Le seul indice disponible que le magicien a laissé avant sa mort fut ces deux mots: Roc lunaire."

"Et ce Conv. ... ça y est! Je crois que j'ai trouvé!", s'écria Zell. "Si ça se trouve, il faut convertir les Weirdos avec nos Guardian Forces... Mince! C'est vrai... nos Guardian Forces sont inactives."

"Oui mais... regarde l'expérience en cours.", signala Quistis.

Un des grands bocaux à gauche était bouché et était posé sur un réchaud éteint. Un tuyau de verre partait du bouchon et passait par plusieurs erlenmeyers et autres bouteilles ballon dans lesquels se trouvaient plusieurs produits chimiques. Ce réseau se finissait dans une des bouteilles noires, qui dégageait encore de la fumée. Dans le récipient de gauche, les trois pouvaient distinguer des restes de Weirdos.

"Ultimecia a dû tenter de simuler la conversion d'objet...", dit l'instructrice.

"...afin d'apprendre le sort Outerspace.", ajouta Zell.

Cid ne disait rien, mais avait compris le danger potentiel qui planait sur toute l'équipe.

"Eh bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à tenter le tout pour le tout.", dit-il enfin.

"Comment ça?", demanda Quistis.

"Vous avez des Rocs de lune ou des choses comme ça? Montrez-les moi!"

Quistis et Zell les sortirent. Cid les examina, en tira quelques autres de sa poche, les ajouta à ceux de Quistis et de Zell et les mit dans un bocal vide. Il retira le bouchon du bocal et l'utilisa pour fermer hermétiquement le récipient contenant les Rocs. Après l'avoir posé sur le réchaud, il craqua une allumette.

"J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, au moins...", demanda Zell.

"Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.", répondit le lancier. "Il existe un moyen de contrer Outerspace, qui pourrait être mis en œuvre en utilisant des Rocs lunaires, à ce qu'il parait. N'est-ce pas?"

Quistis hocha la tête pour dire oui.

"Eh bien, il vous reste à mettre une bouteille vide à la place de la noire et à observer le résultat."

Quistis suivit l'ordre. Cid alluma le réchaud. Les rocs se mirent à dégager une brume épaisse qui traversa le réseau de tuyaux et atterrit dans la bouteille vide. Quelques minutes plus tard, cette brume commença à se condenser et à former une matière gélatineuse qui se mettait à rayonner de plus en plus. La lueur dégagée devenait éblouissante.

Peu de temps après, les Rocs lunaires furent presque entièrement désagrégés. Cid arrêta le réchaud et se pencha vers le réceptacle de droite. La matière gélatineuse bouillonnait encore un peu mais se stabilisa. Elle brillait toujours. Quand Quistis toucha la bouteille, la matière sembla être attirée par sa main.

"C'est peut-être bon." dit-elle. "Je vais tenter de l'assimiler."

Quistis se concentra et versa le contenu de la bouteille dans sa main. La matière brillante y descendit lentement. Alors qu'elle atteignait ses doigts, elle se transforma peu à peu en vapeur qui pénétra le corps de la combattante. Un instant plus tard, il n'en resta plus rien. Quistis l'avait totalement absorbée.

Cid restait admiratif...

"Alors c'est ça, la Magie Initiatique? J'espère que ça marchera en tout cas. Je compte sur vous, mademoiselle Quistis."

"Je compte surtout sur le fait que votre expérience soit réussie, surtout. Après tout, c'est bien vous qui avez eu l'idée de tenter le coup avec des Rocs Lunaires, oui ou non?", ajouta l'intéressée.

"Ah ouais, c'est vrai... Peu importe, il fallait suivre les instructions, non?", répondit Cid, confiant.

~~

Cloud, Squall, Tifa et Linoa étaient en piteux état. Krystal étant mort, Cloud put enfin prendre le temps nécessaire pour prendre soin de ses compagnons.

"Regen Général!", annonça-t-il.

Les quatre furent enveloppés par une spirale magique orange. Leurs blessures guérissaient petit à petit. Ils en profitèrent pour discuter.

"Excellente performance à l'épée, Cloud." dit Squall.

"Merci bien... je pense que je pourrais dire la même chose pour vous.", répondit l'épéiste.

"Dites-moi, dans votre monde, faites-vous tous partie d'un corps d'armée ou quelque chose de ce genre?", demanda Squall.

"En fait, j'étais dans l'armée depuis mes 15 ans. J'ai cherché à atteindre le statut d'élite mais je n'étais pas fait pour ça. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'apprendre en autodidacte le maniement des épées de combat, après ma désertion."

Squall n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de désertion, vu l'attachement qu'il accordait à la BGU, mais il poursuivit quand même.

"Comment avez-vous déserté?"

"C'est à cause de Sephiroth.", précisa Tifa. "Il était revenu chez nous à Nibelheim, mais pendant son séjour il était devenu complètement fou. Il venait de réaliser qu'il était le fruit d'expériences génétiques."

"C'est là qu'il s'est rendu compte de son pouvoir. Un soir, il a mis le feu au village et est parti vers la centrale Mako dans la montagne."

"Mako?", demanda Linoa.

"L'énergie de la planète. Elle est sans cesse absorbée par la ShinRa pour en faire de l'électricité, mais ces bureaucrates ne veulent pas savoir le tort qu'ils causent à la planète en faisant ça. C'est eux en plus qui ont créé Sephiroth.", précisa Tifa.

"Bref.", reprit Cloud. "Le jour où Sephiroth est parti vers les montagnes, Tifa et mon ami de régiment Zack, un soldat d'élite, ont tenté de l'arrêter, sans succès. Tifa s'est fait grièvement blesser, mais Zack ne s'en est pas sorti. Il m'a confié son équipement avant de mourir. C'est ainsi que j'ai utilisé cette épée pour la première fois contre Sephiroth en le projetant dans le Mako de la centrale."

"C'est horrible!", dit Linoa. "Et c'est pour ça que vous le recherchez?"

"C'est une des raisons. En fait, quand Sephiroth s'est rendu compte de ses pouvoirs, il n'a eu qu'une chose en tête: détruire notre monde. Nous l'avons revu après l'incident de Nibelheim: il était encore plus puissant. Il a invoqué un Météore pour mener à bien son plan."

"Le Météore qu'on a vu près de la forteresse dans la terre desséchée, n'est-ce pas?", demanda Squall un peu étonné.

Cloud répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif.

"C'est étrange car nous avons fait le tour du monde plusieurs fois, nous n'avons jamais vu ni forteresse ni météore auparavant. Vous venez peut-être du passé par rapport à nous, si on en croit ce que vous a dit Orbital.", continua Squall. "Mais quand?"

"Il faudrait peut-être aller voir cette bibliothèque secrète que votre grand oiseau nous a décrit.", supposa Tifa. "On pourrait trouver une réponse."

"Si seulement on savait où elle se trouve...", répondit Squall.

Les trois autres restèrent silencieux.

"Et je vous rappelle que nous n'avons battu, à ma connaissance, que deux des gardiens d'Ultimecia. Il faudrait penser à nous occuper des autres aussi.", poursuivit l'épéiste.

"C'est vrai...", approuva Tifa. "Notre matéria n'est pas entièrement opérationnelle. J'espère que les autres vont bien."

Le sortilège Regen était sur le point de cesser son effet sur les quatre compagnons. Ils se relevèrent, fraîchement guéris.

"Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait?", demanda Cloud.

"On redescend le lustre et on va voir la porte en face. Accrochez-vous bien!"

~~

Selphie avait regagné l'usage de son sort de Guérison Totale. En un instant, Barrett et Irvine furent rétablis.

"Eh, mais c'est excellent!", félicita Barrett. "Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de faire un truc comme ça."

"Euh... merci!", répondit Selphie de plus en plus intimidée.

"Au moins, tu n'es pas comme cette peste de Yuffie, toujours à l'affût pour essayer de nous voler quelque chose.", reprit le mastodonte.

"Qui ça?"

"Une fille de notre équipe. Elle est restée là-bas avec ceux qui n'ont pas pu venir car elle n'avait pas très envie de se battre contre Sephiroth. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd..."

Selphie ne disait rien. Elle observait Barrett avec attention. Tout comme pour Irvine, le géant l'impressionnait au début. Ses pensées amicales envers elle et Irvine la laissaient pensive.

"Bon, on continue?", demanda Irvine un peu plus tard.

"J'allais vous le proposer.", répondit Barrett.

Ils sortirent donc de la galerie de tableaux par la porte en face de celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Ils débouchèrent sur une salle aux murs sombres, éclairée comme les autres pièces par des candélabres. Un escalier montant menait vers une ouverture sur le mur de gauche, un autre descendait vers le sous-sol. Les trois ne purent distinguer exactement ce qu'il y avait en bas, mais ils avaient tous envie d'en savoir plus.

"On va en bas?", demandèrent-ils tous en même temps avant d'éclater de rire.

Ce qu'ils firent.

~~

"Attention au choc!", lança Squall.

Les quatre mirent le pied en même temps sur le lustre qui atterrit dans la salle avec un vacarme assourdissant. Tifa faillit en être éjectée.

Après qu'il fut remonté, les quatre se dirigèrent vers la grande porte du débarras et l'ouvrirent.

Ils se trouvaient de nouveau à l'extérieur, sur un chemin dallé. Devant eux, ils virent une fontaine qui coulait doucement. Elle se situait près de l'entrée d'une chapelle présentant des motifs vitraux remarquables. Deux chemins secondaires, dallés aussi, partaient de l'entrée de la chapelle et la contournaient vers la droite et la gauche. Ils virent aussi les deux tours qui dominaient la citadelle d'Ultimecia, reliées entre elles par le couloir aux statues de monstre, situé à environ une douzaine de mètres au dessus du sol. La tour de gauche était un clocher, dont l'horloge était arrêtée. Derrière eux, ils purent distinguer, au dessus d'une échauguette, le balcon sur lequel ils venaient de battre leur adversaire.

"C'est impressionnant.", remarqua Tifa. "Un peu effrayant, mais impressionnant."

Cloud affirma. Il était d'accord avec elle, bien que quelque chose le tracassait depuis qu'il était dehors avec les autres. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire, mais qui, cependant, lui semblait familier. Ses pensées se troublaient. Il respirait irrégulièrement. Squall et Linoa, intrigués, se retournèrent et lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas.

"Se... Sephiroth... Il est là-haut... Il nous surveille...", répondit Cloud d'une voix blanche.

Le couple, ainsi que Tifa, put voir une silhouette noire se déplacer dans le couloir extérieur reliant les deux tours. Cloud voulut s'élancer, mais fut arrêté net par Squall.

"Cloud! Nos magies ne sont pas totalement opérationnelles, de plus je préfère que nos coéquipiers soient revenus avant de l'affronter."

Le jeune homme blond enrageait intérieurement, mais put se calmer.

"A propos", demanda Linoa, "où sont-ils?"

"On est là, Squall!". C'était Quistis. Elle était accompagnée de Zell et Cid. "Comment ça s'est passé là-haut?"

"C'était difficile, mais on y est arrivé. Et vous?"

"Pareil...", répondit Cid. "Nous avons aussi fait des expériences assez bizarres avec Mademoiselle Quistis et ses magies initiatiques."

"Quel genre d'expérience?"

Quistis leur expliqua leurs exploits dans le cellier.

Squall réfléchit un moment, puis commença à dire:

"Il faudra..."

"...s'attendre au pire, je sais.", continua Quistis avant de rire sous cape.

Le jeune homme, décontenancé, ne savait plus que dire.

"D'autant plus que l'on ne sait pas de quoi Sephiroth sera capable cette fois ci.", ajouta Cloud, toujours hanté par l'homme à la cape noire. "Mais si je ne... NOUS ne pouvons pas l'affronter maintenant, il faudra retourner au château, dans le hall d'entrée, et savoir ce que Barrett et vos deux autres camarades font. D'accord?"

"D'accord.", accepta Squall.

Ils étaient sur le point de s'en retourner vers la salle au lustre quand Cid leur signala:

"La fontaine!"

Cette fontaine, placée entre les deux bâtiments, avait cessé de couler et se vidait progressivement. Cid s'en approcha. Les autres le suivaient du regard. Le lancier tira sur sa cigarette, se pencha par dessus la margelle, inspecta le fond et ramassa quelque chose qu'il brandit aux compagnons.

"C'est une clé."

****

Note de l'auteur : l'attaque _Counterspace_, l'alchimie de raffinage sans G-Force et le livre de Magies d'Initiation sont les fruits de ma création mais si vous pensez que j'ai volé quoi que ce soit, faites-le savoir. J'espère trouver encore plus d'éléments personnels pour améliorer l'histoire.

Tous mes remerciements à Wini pour ses commentaires.

Rendez-vous au prochain épisode!

~~ Digintegrated Hunter Bill ~~

«... une ombre dans le monde de la lumière...» (Grey Fox - Metal Gear Solid)


	7. Progression et confidences

****

COMPAGNONS D'ARMES

par **Digintegrated** - **Hunter Bill**

****

Disclaimer : Tout ceci est la propriété de Squaresoft, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de remercier tous ces gaes du Japon pour avoir fait de Final Fantasy une série de jeux si remarquables. :-)

-~-

****

CHAPITRE 7

PROGRESSION ET CONFIDENCES

-~-

"Dis-moi, Irvine, c'est inné cette manie de vouloir toucher à tout?", demanda Barrett.

Les trois compagnons étaient arrivés dans une petite salle souterraine, de forme ronde, aux murs de pierre, éclairée par des lanternes. Aussi étrange que cela paraissait, une douve remplie d'eau trouble traversait cette pièce et la coupait en deux. L'eau y coulait lentement. De chaque côté de la douve, il y avait deux portes en fer, presque diamétralement opposées et pourvues toutes deux d'une petite fenêtre à barreaux. Un pont de pierre reliait ces deux moitiés, et au niveau de ce pont, se trouvait un levier en métal. Irvine, curieux de savoir l'utilité de ce levier, l'avait tiré vers lui. Résultat: la douve s'était entièrement vidée. Plus une seule goutte d'eau. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard qu'Irvine remarqua que ce levier servait à actionner la petite écluse qui était située près du pont, entre les deux portes.

"Est-ce que je pouvais savoir, moi?", répondit Irvine.

"Quand même, il faudrait faire attention, mon gars. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut nous arriver.", continua Barrett.

"Eh, arrêtez! Vous n'allez pas vous disputer pour ça?", interrompit Selphie.

Les deux hommes ne dirent plus rien.

"On va à gauche?", demanda-t-elle ensuite.

"Comme tu voudras, Selphie.", répondit Irvine.

"Okay.", affirma Barrett.

Ils ouvrirent la porte de gauche et pénétrèrent dans la pièce voisine. Mais aussitôt qu'ils y furent tous les trois, la porte se referma derrière eux et se verrouilla! Le groupe se trouva coincé dans une cellule, aux murs de pierre elle aussi. D'après l'apparence lugubre de cette salle, ceci ne pouvait être qu'un cachot. Un petit tas de paille traînait au sol, ainsi qu'un squelette. La porte qu'ils avaient ouverte pour venir ne pouvait plus bouger, l'autre porte que Barrett avait remarqué à sa droite en entrant était fermée de l'intérieur et ne s'ouvrait pas non plus, malgré les efforts du mastodonte.

"Et maintenant, alors?", dit Barrett d'un ton rageur.

Selphie rougissait. Elle avait peur d'avoir fait une bêtise en les menant tous les trois dans le cachot. Cependant, elle avait remarqué dans le fond de la pièce une statue d'homme, étendu à terre et ayant une main levée en l'air contenant...

"Une clé!", dit-elle soudain d'un air excité. "On est peut-être sauvés!"

Elle se rua sur la clé mais au moment de la prendre, le doute envahit son esprit, de la même manière que dans la salle de la cloche. Si c'était un piège?... "Après tout", pensa-t-elle enfin, "si un serviteur d'Ultimecia apparaissait ici, il faudra bien l'éliminer avant de poursuivre. Nous DEVONS le faire, non?"

"Euh... faites quand même attention, on ne sait jamais...", annonça-t-elle au moment de prendre la clé.

Barrett et Irvine avaient du mal à croire leur équipière mais sortirent leurs armes. Selphie prit la clé. A ce moment même, une fumée violacée surgit du centre de la pièce et prit une forme gigantesque. La forme se solidifia, s'épaissit et prit la forme d'une créature humanoïde, trois fois plus haute que Barrett, qui fut cependant impressionné par la carrure de ce monstre. Il était tellement grand que sa tête touchait à peine le plafond de la cellule. En plus de cela, il avait une énorme épée et des membres démesurément musclés, ce qui le rendait en tout point semblable aux Ekarissor que Squall et son équipe avaient précédemment rencontrés dans les grandes plaines d'Esthar après la Larme Sélénite. Son blindage, cependant, était pourpre au lieu d'être bleu marine.

"Bon sang..." pensa Barrett.

Selphie avait déjà sorti son Nunchaku. La créature s'adressa aux trois amis en ces termes:

"Je suis Attila, et en cherchant vos pouvoirs, vous ne trouverez que ma haine." 

~~

Les sept autres combattants, pendant ce temps, avaient regagné le hall principal. Squall en profita pour montrer à Quistis son objet trouvé sur le balcon.

"Oui, tu as raison, en effet. C'est bel et bien un V-Choc.", lui confirma Quistis.

"Faites voir!", demanda Cid.

Squall lui tendit la pierre brillante.

"Bizarre.", remarqua le lancier. "Ce truc brille comme une matéria mais ce n'en est pas une..."

"Peu importe...", répondit Squall. "Nous recherchons ce genre d'objet pour autre chose que vos matérias en fait."

L'épéiste réfléchit un moment et demanda:

"Cid... Vous qui avez l'air de vous connaître en mécanique, chimie, physique et tout ça, vous pouvez jeter un œil à ceci?"

Il sortit de sa veste en cuir un magazine. C'était un F.F.F. (Fanzine des Fanas de Flingues). Il l'ouvrit à une page et la montra à Cid qui tira sur sa cigarette et lut avec attention.

"Hmmm... D'après ce que je comprends, ce sont des instructions pour forger ton espèce d'épée-fusil, ta Gunblade comme tu dis."

Squall affirma.

"Adamantine, Lochness, Balles Pulsar?". Cid hésita et dit: "Je comprends parfaitement les instructions de montage mais j'espère que vous avez les objets parce que..."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous en avons...", dit Linoa.

"Nous en _aurons_.", précisa Squall. "Ces Balles Pulsar, c'est Irvine qui les fabrique, grâce à ceci..." (en montrant la pierre) "et l'intervention de nos Guardian Forces."

"...en faisant une conversion d'objet, n'est-ce pas?", ajouta Cid.

"Exact.", répondit Squall. "Mais j'ignore où se trouve Irvine en ce moment. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est parti vers la droite du hall d'entrée."

"Et tu as l'intention de le rejoindre...", dit Cloud. "Je vais avec toi, Squall. Moi aussi je me demande où se trouve Barrett. J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop violent avec vos compagnons, il est du genre à se mettre en colère pour un rien."

Tifa et Cid étaient un peu étonnés, mais Cloud avait raison. Squall partageait son avis aussi. Il sentait très bien que, contrairement à lui-même qui était d'un naturel froid et calme, "Mr Mitrailleuse", comme l'avait appelé Irvine, pouvait difficilement se contenir.

"Je suppose que c'est le moment de nous séparer encore une fois.", dit Zell.

Ils avaient tous commencé à grimper les marches menant à la balustrade.

"On passe par la porte du haut à gauche.", déclara Quistis. "Bonne chance."

Sur ces mots, Quistis, Zell et Cid y partirent, tandis que les deux autres couples sortirent par la porte de droite, déterminés à retrouver les trois autres membres. Cloud, cependant, était préoccupé par quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Cloud?", demanda Tifa.

"C'est cet oiseau qui nous a parlés dans le hall d'entrée.", répondit Cloud.

"L'oiseau?", demanda Linoa. "Orbital?", précisa Squall.

"Oui, enfin... votre Guardian Force, cette créature qui est sortie de ton corps.", reprit Cloud en s'adressant à Squall.

"Et alors?", poursuivit Tifa.

Cloud ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais il parvint à dire:

"Sa voix... sa voix me rappelle quelqu'un."

~~

Attila était encore pire que Flotix. Plusieurs fois Barrett et Irvine avaient dû supporter les coups de son immense sabre. Selphie, qui était plus menue que ses deux autres équipiers, avait beau frapper de son Nunchaku, elle s'était retrouvée à terre en deux coups. Irvine tentait de la protéger désespérément et ripostait d'un salve de Balles Anti-Char, Barrett tirait sans interruption mais c'était peine perdue. Le colosse écarlate était implacable.

"Attendez les gars.", dit tout à coup Selphie. La jeune fille se mettait bizarrement à trembler.

"Je crois que cette fois, c'est la bonne.", poursuivit-elle.

Elle se releva et fit plusieurs mouvements avec son arme.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?", demanda Barrett.

"Du calme...", dit Irvine qui avait l'air de savoir ce que Selphie préparait.

Elle s'immobilisa, en tenant les branches de son Nunchaku écartées en l'air. Un grand éclair blanc entoura les trois équipiers. Puis, venant de nulle part, un mur magique s'abattit entre eux et leur ennemi rouge, puis s'évanouit.

"Super, ça marche!", cria Selphie ravie.

Ses sortilèges de Guérison Totale et de Wall étaient en effet opérationnels; Selphie était parvenue, bien qu'elle ne l'avait jamais réussi, à les lancer en même temps.

Barrett, régénéré, cria d'un air triomphant: "A mon tour maintenant!" et se mit à tirer si vite que le monstre faillit chavirer. Son fusil mitrailleur manqua même de s'enrayer. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour éliminer le larbin d'Ultimecia.

La bataille était loin d'être gagnée. Protégés par le Wall, les trois amis pouvaient se battre avec un peu plus d'aisance, mais le monstre n'avait pas l'air affaibli pour autant. Il n'arrêtait pas de les provoquer tellement leurs attaques étaient inefficaces. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois à terre, exténués... Irvine n'avait plus de balles spéciales en réserve. Selphie ne pouvait plus bouger du tout. Quant à Barrett, il regardait la créature en lui lançant un regard plein de haine. "Tu ne pourras jamais me faire changer d'avis.", lui cria-t-il. "Je ne me rendrai pas."

"Vraiment?", répondit Attila. Il avait son épée en l'air, prête à pourfendre ses trois adversaires quand une voix venue de nulle part cria:

"Hé toi, le gros bidule! Attrape ça!"

Deux mains gantées de noir surgissaient du petit interstice de la porte et lâchèrent simultanément un sort de Quart. Deux balles noires jaillirent de la porte et frappèrent Attila de plein fouet. Le monstre explosa, implosa, reprit sa forme normale et hurla:

"AAAAAAARRRRGH! Ces Quarts sont impitoyables!"

"Tiens, tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer?", reprit une autre voix. "Attends, nous allons relancer..."

"Squall? Cloud? C'est bien vous?", demanda Barrett surpris par cette intervention miraculeuse des deux épéistes.

Pour réponse, il vit une immense boule noire partir de leurs mains et envelopper la grosse créature rouge. Ce choc gravitationnel fut tel que le plafond et le sol de la pièce se mettaient à osciller et faillirent presque se toucher. Attila se dilatait, se contractait, hurlait, agonisait. Ce monstre avait beau être résistant, il ne pouvait pas supporter son propre poids pour autant. La gravité à l'intérieur du Quart était telle qu'il se sentait écrasé par huit autres lui-même. C'en était trop pour lui, beaucoup trop...

Lorsque la prison reprit ses dimensions originales, Attila chavira, tomba au sol dans un bruit épouvantable, se disloqua et partit en poussière.

Barrett était stupéfait.

"Alors c'était ça son point faible?", dit-il.

"Il semblerait que oui.", répondit Cloud de l'autre côté de la porte. "Mais comment vous vous êtes enfermés là dedans? La porte est bloquée!"

"Elle s'est refermée et verrouillée sur nous, en fait.", précisa Irvine.

"Et à mon avis, nous ne pouvions pas sortir de ce trou sans avoir pris la clé et battu ce gros truc rouge.", ajouta Selphie. "Heureusement que vous êtes venus à temps, les gars. Merci!"

"Pas de quoi", reprit Cloud.

Squall restait silencieux mais ne pensait pas moins. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, même s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude auparavant, cela lui paraissait naturel d'aider les autres à présent. 

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Squall?", demanda Linoa d'un air inquiet.

Squall mit un moment pour répondre d'un ton calme:

"Je t'en parlerai plus tard."

"Étrange", pensa Linoa. "D'habitude, il ne supporte pas que l'on parle de ses problèmes personnels... Mais est-ce encore une ruse pour éviter le contact?"

Selphie, ayant déverrouillé la porte de la cellule avec la clé trouvée dans celle-ci, l'ouvrit avec un "Youpi! ça marche!". Barrett et Irvine en sortirent ensuite en boitant.

"Pfff... j'espère qu'on n'aura pas à combattre pendant un bon bout de temps", soupira Irvine. "En plus, je n'ai plus de munitions spéciales."

"Barrett? Pas trop blessé?", demanda Tifa.

"Hmpf... ça irait mieux si ce monstre ne nous avait pas assommés avec sa satanée grosse épée.", répondit le géant. "Vous ne pouvez pas nous donner un coup de main?"

"Tout de suite.", accepta Cloud

L'épéiste lança un Regen Général sur les trois équipiers qui se remirent progressivement de leurs sérieuses blessures. Pendant ce temps, Squall profita du moment qu'Irvine était à ses côtés pour lui montrer le fameux V-Choc. Irvine était stupéfait.

"C'est ce truc qui fabrique des balles Pulsar en le transformant? Bon sang, cela fait un bon bout de temps que j'attendais de voir un objet comme ça!"

"Moi aussi", ajouta Squall.

"Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Le modèle ultime de Gunblade, c'est ça? Attends, je vais voir si nos Guardian Force répondent à l'appel. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de les appeler pour pouvoir me fabriquer des munitions, mais sans succès."

Irvine prit le cristal vert dans une main, une vingtaine de douilles vides dans l'autre et se concentra. Le cristal, puis les balles s'illuminèrent, flottèrent et entrèrent en contact. Une vive lueur en échappa. Dix secondes plus tard, le cristal avait disparu, et les balles étaient chargées de son énergie.

"Mais ça ne marchait pas tout à l'heure!", s'exclama le tireur. "Enfin, bon... Tiens, voilà pour moi..."

Il mit huit balles dans une de ses poches.

"...et voila pour toi.", et donna le reste à Squall.

Barrett était définitivement intéressé par les aptitudes des Guardian Forces d'Irvine.

"Génial!", dit-il. "Tout simplement génial! Irvine, si jamais tu as le temps avant que l'on rencontre Sephiroth et votre sorcière, n'oublie pas de me faire la même chose avec mes munitions si tu peux."

"Très bien, je n'y manquerai pas.", répondit Irvine. Le tireur avait cependant une autre idée en tête... Il retourna dans la cellule, suivi de Cloud et Squall, et après une rapide mutation d'objet, se retrouva à nouveau muni de ses balles préférées, les Balles Anti-Char. Il rechargea son fusil.

"Reculez-vous, ça va secouer!", leur dit-il en pointant son fusil vers la porte de gauche, toujours bloquée.

Il tira. Irvine eut quelques difficultés à supporter le recul provoqué par le tir de son arme. La porte fut défoncée par une formidable explosion. Il n'en resta plus rien. Irvine et les deux épéistes s'engouffrèrent dans le passage. Ce corridor était entièrement muré de pierres, avait une faible pente et n'avait aucun éclairage. De plus, à chaque pas, le sol leur semblait de plus en plus boueux. Cependant, il était assez court. Les trois jeunes hommes en sortirent rapidement, pour se retrouver dans une sorte de douve à l'extérieur du château. Ils étaient située à la base de la tour de gauche, avec son horloge arrêtée et ses statues de monstre.

"Je me demande vraiment ce qu'on fait ici, Irvine.", demanda Cloud.

Irvine, sans rien répondre, avança dans la douve et aperçut une clé posée sur un bout de rocher. Il la saisit et la donna à Cloud.

"Est-ce que ça répond à ta question?", lui dit-il en souriant.

"D'une certaine manière, oui."

~~

Tifa et Linoa s'étaient éloignées du groupe. Elles étaient assises sur une marche d'escalier, dans la pièce à côté de la galerie de tableaux.

"Cloud et Squall ont l'air de bien s'entendre. C'est assez surprenant.", commença Tifa.

"C'est étrange mais je pense exactement la même chose. D'après ses amis, Squall n'est pas du genre à se sacrifier pour n'importe qui... jusqu'à ce que je l'ai rencontré.", poursuivit Linoa.

"Tu crois que ça vient de toi, alors?"

"C'est possible. Je sais qu'il se fait du souci pour moi."

"Cloud est pareil. C'est comme ça depuis son enfance. Je me rappelle quand nous étions jeunes... Il avait 14 ans, moi 12. Nous nous étions donnés rendez-vous sur la place du village, près du puits. Il avait attendu jusqu'à ce que je vienne, mais il commençait à désespérer. C'était normal, vu que tout le monde se moquait de lui. Le pauvre... il essayait de tout faire pour se surpasser."

"Et ensuite?"

"Je suis arrivée. Un peu en retard, mais je suis arrivée. Il m'a confié son projet d'être soldat d'élite dans les forces armées de la ShinRa. Et c'est ici qu'il m'a juré de me venir en aide chaque fois que j'en avais besoin. Au début, j'avais du mal à le croire, mais quand il est revenu, deux ans plus tard, il s'y est tenu. C'est remarquable comme il y tient, je l'apprécie vraiment pour ça, mais j'ai du mal à le lui dire..."

"2 ans plus tard, c'était lors de l'incendie de votre village?"

"Oui... en effet..."

Tifa soupira.

"Maintenant, nous n'avons nulle part où aller mais tant que Cloud sera là, je me sentirai toujours heureuse. Bien sûr, il y a Barrett, Cid et les autres... je les remercie aussi pour ce qu'ils ont fait mais Cloud..."

"Je te comprends, Tifa.", dit Linoa, les yeux dans le vague. "Je te comprends car Squall m'a promis à peu près la même chose."

"Vraiment?", demanda Tifa.

"C'est parce que j'avais fait un cauchemar horrible. J'avais envie de rencontrer Squall mais il était introuvable. J'ai parcouru le monde entier mais en vain. Je lui ai raconté ce cauchemar et, à ma grande surprise, il avait compris mon état d'esprit. Il m'a même promis de m'attendre _ici_, enfin, _là-bas_... Son ancien orphelinat. Il y a un champ de fleurs magnifique là-bas. Et c'est là qu'il m'a fait sa promesse."

Linoa repensa au champ de fleurs et aux paroles de Squall.

"Attends, tu dis qu'il est orphelin?", demanda Tifa.

"Il l'est, en effet... et moi aussi. Il n'a jamais connu ses parents. Quant à moi, ma mère est morte quand j'avais 5 ans. Tous les autres sont des orphelins qui ont vécu leur enfance _là-bas_. D'ailleurs, nous sommes en ce moment près de la péninsule sur laquelle se trouve l'orphelinat."

"Coïncidence, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, tu peux le dire!", répondit Linoa en riant.

Tifa réfléchit un instant, puis dit:

"Cloud et moi avons perdu nos familles durant l'incendie de Nibelheim. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est qu'à notre retour, le village était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Même les habitants semblaient ne pas être au courant de la catastrophe... La ShinRa... et Sephiroth... tout est de leur faute!"

"C'est pour ça que vous n'avez plus de _chez vous _à présent... Moi aussi, je n'ai pas vraiment de _chez moi_... Je n'ai plus envie de retourner chez mon père après ce qui est arrivé depuis que j'ai rencontré Squall, il y a plus de quinze jours maintenant... mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans son académie, la BGU. Je m'y ferai peut-être, un jour. Peut-être que vous deux, vous retrouverez aussi votre terre promise."

Les mots "Terre Promise" résonnèrent comme un écho aux oreilles de Tifa. Elle en resta, le regard figé. Ces deux mots lui semblaient très familiers, voire même un peu trop...

"Tifa? J'ai dit une bêtise?", demanda Linoa étonnée.

"Non, non, tu m'as rappelé quelqu'un en ayant dit ces mots...", répondit Tifa.

****

Note de l'auteur : Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a encore plein de choses à voir, mais j'ai tellement de choses à faire que mon boulot avance très lentement...

Pour le moment, recevez tous mes "friendly feelings"!

~~ Digintegrated Hunter Bill ~~


	8. La boucle est bouclée...

****

COMPAGNONS D'ARMES

par **Digintegrated** - **Hunter Bill**

****

Disclaimer : Ouais, je sais... Je ne possède rien de tout ça et seul Squaresoft en est propriétaire... et le mérite, en plus... Bon, on y va?

-~-

****

CHAPITRE 8

LA BOUCLE EST BOUCLEE

-~-

"Tifa? Linoa? Où êtes-vous?", appela Squall depuis la salle de l'écluse.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent un moment.

"Bon, eh bien, je crois qu'il faut y retourner...", dit Linoa.

"C'est pas grave. Merci pour la causette!", répondit Tifa.

"De rien..."

Elles redescendirent l'escalier. Squall et Cloud se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la douve, près de la porte de droite. Barrett, Irvine et Selphie s'apprêtaient à remonter.

"Dites-moi, Squall...", demanda le mitrailleur. "Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il y a en haut de cet escalier, là derrière?"

Squall réfléchit. Cet escalier, ce passage... il avait, lui aussi, remarqué ce passage avant de courir à la rescousse de ses amis dans la cellule. Il se rappela de la cour intérieure.

"A mon avis, vous longerez une échauguette, qui vous mènera vers le côté gauche du château. Votre ami Cid doit s'y trouver en ce moment, avec deux de nos équipiers.", répondit Squall.

"D'accord. Quand vous aurez fini, retrouvez-nous à l'entrée.", continua Barrett.

Il s'éloigna, suivi de près par Irvine et Selphie.

Cloud essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Sans succès. Il remarqua cependant sa serrure.

"Tiens, mais... avec la clé qu'a trouvé Irvine."

Il inséra la clé dans la serrure et la fit tourner. Le loquet s'ouvrit dans un bruit métallique. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule après, montrant aux quatre amis le contenu de la pièce.

C'était un véritable arsenal. La pièce était de taille moyenne, un peu plus grande que la cellule, avec des murs de pierre tout comme celle-ci, mais un nombre incroyable d'armes et d'armures y était rangé. Sur les murs, des hallebardes étaient rangées verticalement. Un peu partout, des épées courtes, des boucliers... Ce stock n'intéressait guère nos compagnons qui étaient attirés par autre chose...

Au centre de la pièce, au sol, se trouvait une tête de monstre, une sorte de crâne, aux rayures grisâtres, possédant des orbites creuses et noires dans lesquelles brillaient deux yeux jaunes. Et cette tête était vivante. De chaque côté, deux mains, rayées de gris elles aussi, avaient surgi du sol et semblaient chercher une victime à empoigner. Cloud et Tifa n'avaient jamais vu une telle abomination, mais Squall savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait.

"Cariatide et ses deux mains...", leur expliqua-t-il. "Normalement, nous ne devons pas avoir de problèmes, nous en avons déjà rencontrés avant. Ils ne doivent pas être trop ardus à détruire."

"Ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions...", leur annonça Cariatide d'une voix spectrale.

"Peu importe...", rétorqua Squall qui courut vers la tête pour lui donner un coup de Gunblade.

Linoa reprit son Lance-Boomerang et le projeta vers la main gauche. Tifa était en prise avec Droite qui l'avait giflée. Quant à Cloud, qui ne se préoccupait d'aucun adversaire pour l'instant, invoqua, à l'aide de ses matéria, un Mur Général sur ses équipiers. Quatre murs prismatiques multicolores apparurent entre les combattants, puis s'évanouirent. Les combattants se sentirent plus en sécurité, mais Gauche leur fit penser le contraire en envoyant un Bio à Cloud. Le guerrier s'effondra mais fut vite rétabli par un Esuna venant de Tifa, qui se fit aussitôt après empoigner par Droite. Linoa avait l'intention d'utiliser un sort pour libérer Tifa de l'emprise de la main droite mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par Gauche qui lança Boomerang sur sa partenaire. Squall et Cloud, ne voulant pas rester à rien faire, se précipitèrent vers la main droite et lui donnèrent deux coups d'épée au poignet. Ce choc la força à relâcher Tifa qui en profita pour frapper Cariatide, impassible depuis le début du combat. Gauche, qui avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, invoqua un Quake sur le groupe. Les héros virent le sol se craqueler puis osciller à une vitesse vertigineuse. De gros piliers émergèrent du sol et les firent sauter, tomber, encore et encore... Quelques secondes après, le sol redevint normal mais les combattants étaient sérieusement blessés par les secousses.

Linoa fut la première à se relever.

"Trop, c'est trop!", dit-elle en regardant fixement la main. "APHASIE!"

Une brume magique se forma autour de Gauche et se condensa. La main voulut agir mais elle avait beau s'agiter, plus rien ne se passait. Elle ne pouvait plus invoquer un seul sort.

"Bien joué, Linoa.", dit Squall, soulagé. "Nous voilà tranquilles."

Lui et Cloud se chargèrent de donner le coup final à chacune des mains. Les deux organes rentrèrent prestement dans le sol. Il restait encore la tête. Cariatide les regardait, tous les quatre, de son air machiavélique.

"Vous n'avez encore rien vu.", leur dit-elle.

Squall ne prit même pas le temps de dire son habituel "Peu importe..." et frappa son ennemi du mieux qu'il put. Cloud voulut faire de même mais fut arrêté par plusieurs flashes qui avaient touché...

"AAAARGH!", cria l'épéiste. "Mes yeux! Je ne vois plus rien!"

Il lâcha son épée, perturbé par le sort de Cécité que Cariatide venait de lui lancer. Tifa, choquée de voir son compagnon ainsi démuni, lui lança un Esuna pour lui faire retrouver la vue. Linoa porta le coup suivant avec un Sidéral. Cariatide ne supporta pas le rayonnement sacré et rentra sous terre. Immédiatement après, Squall lança une série de Soin + sur ses équipiers et Cloud reprit son épée.

"Enfin, nous avons fini.", dit-il.

"Pas encore." dit Squall. "D'habitude ces bêtes explosent quand nous les achevons."

La voix spectrale de Cariatide se fit alors entendre.

"Vous me surprenez, vraiment! Ce devrait être moi qui devrais vous surprendre en revenant vous battre alors que vous ne vous attendiez pas. D'une certaine façon... je suis assez déçu, mais je n'ai pas encore tout perdu!"

Le sol se mit à trembler. Cariatide, puis Gauche, puis Droite en émergèrent. Les deux mains se plaquèrent au sol qui s'effondra autour de la créature. Celle-ci se mit à grandir. Les quatre équipiers virent alors son torse, puis ses bras sortir du sol. Ses bras étaient de la même couleur grisâtre, son corps était couvert d'une sorte de gilet bleu foncé. Elle devait bien faire 5 mètres de haut. Les combattants étaient impressionnés, certes, mais pas surpris.

"En voilà un qui dispose de beaucoup de ressources.", commenta Tifa.

"Oui, mais c'est l'union qui fait la force, pas la taille.", ajouta Cloud.

Squall et Linoa ne dirent rien, mais semblaient d'accord.

L'immense créature s'adressa à eux avec la même voix spectrale:

"On m'appelle Agamemnon et même si vous avez réussi la première manche, rien ne prouve que vous allez gagner cette fois."

"Pourquoi se bornent-ils à croire qu'ils réussiront à nous berner avec des mots?", pensa Squall qui agrippait fermement la crosse de sa Gunblade.

~~

Alors que Quistis, Cid et Zell remontaient le côté gauche du château en traversant un long couloir aux murs de pierre, Selphie, Irvine et Barrett arpentaient le chemin de l'échauguette. Le mitrailleur remarqua l'entrée de la chapelle, les deux tours, l'horloge arrêtée.

"Quand même", dit-t-il, "il a raison, votre boxeur, c'est comment son nom déjà... Zell? 'Faut vraiment être dingue pour habiter là-dedans!"

"Hmmm, oui, en plus cet endroit me fait un peu peur...", ajouta Selphie de plus en plus effrayée.

Irvine se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil en lui disant: "Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là." La jeune fille en fut un peu réconfortée, mais avait encore peur.

Le groupe arriva au bout de l'échauguette vers une pièce vraiment bizarre, éclairée comme les autres par des candélabres. Ils étaient sur une balustrade, tapissée de rouge. En bas, le sol était de pierre. Une sortie, perchée sur une autre balustrade qui leur faisait face, semblait inaccessible. C'est alors qu'ils virent sur leur droite deux sortes d'élévateurs. Le premier se situait sur leur balustrade, juste à leur niveau. Le second était derrière, et pouvait être accessible depuis le niveau inférieur.

"Apparemment, ces deux élévateurs sont reliés entre eux...", observa Selphie. "Pour pouvoir rejoindre l'autre balustrade, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen que de prendre celui qui est au sol."

"Mais comment le faire monter alors?", se demanda Irvine.

"Aucune idée.", répondit Barrett. "Mais qu'est-ce que..."

Le géant, puis Selphie et Irvine furent étonnés de voir apparaître, juste en dessous d'eux, Quistis, Zell et Cid.

"Hey, en bas! Comment ça va?", leur dit Irvine.

"Irvine?", répondit Quistis. L'instructrice Seed leva la tête et les aperçut tous les trois.

"Content de vous revoir, les gars.", leur répondit ensuite Zell. "Ça s'est passé comment là-bas?"

"On a déjà battu deux larbins", annonça fièrement Barrett, "même si pour le second, Squall et Cloud nous ont un peu aidé."

"Oui, et pas qu'un peu.", précisa Selphie qui essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre des terribles coups qu'Attila lui avait infligée.

"Les quatre autres sont encore dans les catacombes, mais ils vont bientôt revenir dans le hall d'entrée.", ajouta Barrett. "Au fait, vous avez vu cet ascenseur bizarre?"

Les six se tournèrent vers le double élévateur. Barrett mit le pied sur celui qui se trouvait en haut, et voyant qu'il se mettait à descendre, revint rapidement sur la balustrade.

"Eh, mais c'est dingue ce truc! Barrett, t'as vu ça?", demanda Cid. "Celui d'en bas a monté en même temps!".

Il ne fallut pas dix secondes de réflexion pour que Quistis trouvât la marche à suivre.

"Bon, si je comprends bien, nous devrons agir tous ensemble pour que nous trois puissions voir ce qui se cache en haut. Cid, Zell, vous me suivez vers la cage d'ascenseur en bas, à gauche."

Les trois prirent place dans l'habitacle.

"Bien. Selphie, Irvine et Barrett.", leur dit-elle. "Vous pourriez grimper dans l'élévateur qui se trouve en face de vous pour nous faire monter, s'il vous plaît? Et aussi, n'en sortez pas avant notre retour."

"Avant votre retour, elle est bien bonne, celle là!", grogna Barrett.

Il se décida quand même à rejoindre Selphie et Irvine dans leur élévateur. Les deux groupes se déplacèrent lentement, en sens opposé, l'équipe de Quistis vers le haut, celle d'Irvine vers le bas, alors que l'élévateur grinçait. 

Arrivés à destination, Quistis, Zell et Cid se dirigèrent vers la sortie opposée. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce, qui contrastait fortement avec le hall au lustre géant. Un petit lustre muni de bougies éclairait la chambre. Les trois purent y voir des rayonnages, ainsi que quelques petits meubles. Tout y était bien rangé. Cependant, ils ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant, à part...

"Une autre clé!", remarqua Zell. Il s'approcha d'une petite table, proche d'un des rayonnages, et y prit la clé qui y était posée.

"Ouais... c'est déjà ça. Au moins, on n'est pas venus pour rien.", dit Cid en allumant une autre cigarette.

Les trois laissèrent derrière eux cette pièce maintenant sans intérêt et reprirent place dans leur élévateur.

"Vous pouvez partir.", annonça Quistis.

Les trois autres, restés en bas, sortirent de leur habitacle. La machinerie se remit lentement en route, toujours en grinçant. En quelques secondes, les six se retrouvèrent au niveau inférieur de la salle.

"Eh bien... vous avez été rapides!", dit Barrett, surpris. "Il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce?"

Zell montra la clé.

"Si ça se trouve, elle ouvre la porte que nous avons vu en chemin, dans ce couloir.", leur dit-il en leur montrant le couloir. Les six s'y dirigèrent alors.

"Bon, d'accord Zell, mais si il y a un monstre, j'aimerais pas trop combattre, tu vois... on a déjà deux larbins à notre actif et le dernier était un peu trop... Aïe, mon dos!"

"Dans ce cas, attendez-nous à l'entrée.", suggéra Quistis. "Continuez le couloir et vous y arriverez. On s'occupera du serviteur d'Ultimecia s'il y en a un."

Ils avaient atteint une lourde porte en fer, située au milieu du couloir. L'équipe de Quistis s'y arrêta, alors qu'Irvine, Selphie et Barrett continuaient leur chemin.

"J'espère qu'ils ne leur arriveront rien...", déclara Selphie, anxieuse.

"Te fais pas de souci, Selphie!", répondit Barrett d'une voix à moitié rassurante. "Tant que Cid est avec eux, ils sont hors de danger. Il faut que je vous dise: ce type est un peu bizarre mais il sait faire beaucoup de choses, y compris se battre. C'est un mec bien, finalement, ce Cid. Vos amis sont en sécurité avec lui, crois-moi."

Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, vers le hall d'entrée.

"Alors on a fait tout ce chemin ?", remarqua Selphie.

"Apparemment oui.", dit Irvine. "La boucle est bouclée."

~~

La porte fermée par la clé récemment trouvée dans la salle de rangement fut rapidement ouverte par Zell. A sa grande joie, il y découvrit...

"Un des larbins d'Ultimecia, sûrement! Génial, je savais qu'il fallait venir ici!"

Zell se pressa les phalanges, excité à l'idée de combattre à nouveau. Quistis et Cid n'avaient pas l'air rassurés cependant. La pièce était de dimension moyenne, environ vingt-cinq mètres, et était faiblement éclairée par quatre torches, situées sur le mur opposé à la porte. Au beau milieu de la pièce, se tenait une créature quadrupède, à la peau rouge cramoisi, dotée d'une crinière blanche et de deux longues cornes qui partaient de son front. Cid semblait reconnaître ce genre de créatures.

"Nous en avons vu quelques unes comme ça avant de battre Sephiroth.", commenta-t-il à voix basse à Quistis. "C'est un Béhémoth. Très complexes à tuer, ces cochonneries!"

"Il y en a dans votre monde alors? Chez nous aussi...", répondit Quistis.

"Je vous ai parfaitement entendus.", annonça le monstre. "En effet, je suis un Béhémoth mais Ultimecia a pris particulièrement soin de moi pour que je puisse la servir comme elle l'entend. Au fait, cela peut vous paraître inutile à savoir puisque vous n'allez pas tarder à mourir, mais je tiens à vous le dire quand même: mon nom est Fabryce."

"Pourvu qu'il ne nous cause pas autant de problèmes que Acron!", dit tout bas Quistis qui n'arrivait pas à oublier les décharges électriques de la défunte créature dragonesque.

Cid utilisa sa Matéria.

"Pas de chance, Quistis...", pensa-t-il. "Apparemment, ce monstre adore l'électricité, lui aussi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, ni Zell, ni toi..."

Il regardait fixement le monstre droit dans les yeux, en agrippant des deux mains sa lance, pointant vers le haut.

~~

Agamemnon n'était pas un adversaire résistant, mais ses attaques d'empoisonnement, de sommeil et de confusion commençaient à énerver sérieusement nos quatre héros. Linoa avait essayé de réduire ce monstre au Silence, mais sans succès. Tifa était préoccupée à lancer des Esuna sur le groupe. Cloud et Squall, quand à eux, se débrouillaient relativement bien, mais encaissaient la majorité des attaques physiques et mentales du monstre.

"Il faut faire quelque chose, Squall... EH! C'EST MOI QUE TU VIENS DE COGNER!"

En effet, Agamemnon venait de rendre Squall confus. Ce dernier, croyant attaquer le monstre, venait en fait de toucher Cloud qui le ramena vite à la raison à l'aide d'un Remède. Le jeune Seed avait cependant du mal à tenir debout.

"Laissez-nous faire, on s'en charge.", proposa Linoa.

La jeune fille commença à attaquer avec son Boomerang, alors que Tifa fit enchaînement de quatre coups. Agamemnon les envoya au fond de la salle d'un coup de main.

"Linoa!", cria Squall.

La jeune fille n'eut cependant aucun problème pour se relever.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Squall, je vais bien.". Elle regarda le monstre d'un air vengeur. "Très bien", pensa-t-elle, "mais ne pense pas que je ne sais faire que ça!". Linoa pointa une main tremblante de rage vers son ennemi.

"Linoa? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?", demanda Tifa.

Elle répondit d'une voix aiguë: "Ultima!". Une vive lueur jaillit de sa main et heurta la créature grise en plein corps pour exploser. Pendant quelques secondes, la pièce fut baignée de vert émeraude. Agamemnon eut du mal à s'en remettre. Tifa s'élança vers le monstre, évita ses mains qui essayaient de la bloquer et donna un violent coup de pied sur sa face rayée de gris. Pour finir, elle lança un Foudre X, en même temps que Linoa envoya un Brasier X.

Agamemnon avait beau râler, crier, hurler, c'était trop tard pour lui. Les deux jeunes filles avaient détourné leur attention lorsque leur adversaire partit en poussière, et avaient rejoint Cloud et Squall.

"Squall? ça va?", demanda Linoa.

Squall mit un certain temps avant de se relever et de répondre:

"Pourquoi as-tu pris ce risque? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer!"

"Eh bien...", dit-elle. Elle avait mis les mains derrière son dos et balançait sa jambe de droite à gauche d'un air hésitant. Elle avait du mal à avouer qu'elle se faisait du souci pour lui, tout comme il s'inquiétait pour elle. Squall comprit qu'elle avait du mal à s'exprimer et la serra dans ses bras.

"Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, ce n'est pas important en fin de compte. Si tu étais vraiment en danger j'aurais pu... Enfin, l'essentiel, c'est que nous soyons encore tous vivants."

~~

Dans le Hall d'entrée, Selphie et Irvine s'affrontaient au Triple Triad, alors que Barrett les regardait, fasciné par le jeu de cartes.

"Encore gagné!", annonça Selphie.

"Décidément...", dit Irvine, dépité. "Cela fait trois fois d'affilée que je perds aux cartes aujourd'hui."

Alors que Selphie prenait une carte Licorne de la main d'Irvine, Barrett tourna brusquement sa tête vers la grande porte d'entrée.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Barrett?"

"J'ai entendu quelque chose en provenance de cette porte.", leur répondit le mastodonte. "Vous n'avez rien entendu, vous?"

Les trois se tournèrent vers la porte. Ils y entendirent comme un léger grattement.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut être?", demanda Selphie.

"Sûrement pas un des servants d'Ultimecia.", répondit Irvine, confiant. "A mon avis, ça ne peut pas en être un..."

Il ouvrit la porte toute grande. Angel apparut aussitôt et se rua dans la pièce.

"Un CHIEN?", s'écria Barrett surpris. "Comment est-il arrivé ici?"

"C'est une chienne en fait.", expliqua Selphie. "Linoa s'en sert quelquefois pendant les combats. Ne vous en faites pas, elle est très affectueuse."

Angel s'était déjà dressée sur ses pattes de derrière et s'appuyait contre Irvine en essayant de chercher des caresses, tout en remuant la queue.

"Alors c'est la jeune fille en bleu qui élève cette chienne? Comment a-t-elle pu la laisser jusqu'à maintenant?"

"Aucune idée...", répondit Irvine, qui essayait de calmer Angel du mieux qu'il pouvait. "Lors de la compression temporelle... mais oui Angel, je sais, tu nous aimes bien!... Angel, c'est son nom, a disparu. Même Linoa ne savait plus où elle se trouvait."

"Un coup du hasard, alors...", dit Barrett. "Mais j'aimerais bien voir comment Linoa peut tirer parti de cet animal pendant les combats."

~~

Cid tirait promptement sur sa cigarette, en regardant Fabryce droit dans les yeux. La bête essaya de le renverser d'un coup de ses longues cornes, mais Cid, très agile, sauta en l'air, évita l'assaut du monstre et retomba en plantant sa lance dans son corps. Zell l'énerva davantage en lui donnant un coup de pied dans l'œil gauche avant de se faire balayer d'un coup de queue. Ne sachant pas vraiment quelle magie utiliser, Quistis tenta sa chance et lança un H2O. Fabryce ne supportait pas l'eau et fou de rage, prépara un Foudre X qu'il lança vers Quistis.

"NON!", cria Cid qui bondit entre la créature et Quistis et reçut la décharge électrique de plein fouet.

Quistis s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

"Que... pourquoi?", demanda-t-elle, surprise par la réaction du lancier.

"On verra plus tard.", répliqua-t-il vivement. "Pour le moment, nous avons un adversaire de taille."

Zell venait encore de se faire renverser par la queue de Fabryce.

"D'accord, mon vieux...", dit-il excédé. "Si tu veux la jouer comme ça, on va la jouer comme ça."

Il plaqua ses poings au sol et invoqua un Quake. Toute la pièce se mit à trembler. La créature se retrouva à rebondir comme un ballon sur le sol et le plafond pendant que les trois assistaient au spectacle, sur leurs gardes. Avant qu'elle eut le temps de s'en remettre, Quistis l'aspergea de nouveau et Cid le transperça encore une fois avec sa lance.

Tout comme les autres servants d'Ultimecia, Fabryce partit à son tour dans l'au-delà, en poussière.

Voyant Cid en piteux état à cause du choc électrique et Zell blessé par la queue du monstre à présent décédé, Quistis les soigna grâce au Vent Blanc. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Cid et lui dit:

"Au fait, c'était gentil de votre part de vouloir encaisser ce sort de foudre à ma place, mais vous auriez pu vous tuer!"

"Je sais, je sais...", répondit Cid après avoir repris sa cigarette. "Mais j'ai mes raisons, Mademoiselle Quistis. Premièrement, étant donné que nos missions sont communes, il ne faut qu'aucun d'entre nous dix ne trouve la mort. Deuxièmement,..."

"Deuxièmement quoi?"

"Vous me rappelez un peu ma compagne..."

"Sans blague...", dit Quistis.

"Je ne plaisante pas!", reprit Cid. "Elle a presque la même expression que vous... si ce n'est que contrairement à vous, elle a les cheveux bruns. Vous savez... j'ai fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle reste à mes côtés, j'ai même annulé le lancement de ma fusée pour ne pas qu'elle meure."

"Comment ça?", demanda Quistis, intéressée.

"C'était un sacré projet, ce programme spatial, à l'époque... Je m'étais préparé jusqu'au jour J... mais lorsque le jour du lancement vint, quelques minutes avant le lancement, j'ai su que Shera - c'est son nom - était resté au niveau des réacteurs à oxygène de la fusée, sous prétexte que l'un d'entre eux était défectueux. Impossible de la faire partir. Au dernier moment, j'ai appuyé sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence de la fusée. Ce fut catastrophique... La ShinRa a abandonné le programme spatial à cause de cet incident... mais au moins Shera est encore vivante...

Il hésita.

"J'ai fichu en l'air tout un programme spatial pour sauver une vie. A peine croyable..."

Quistis s'approcha du lancier.

"Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûre que vous y arriverez à remettre votre programme spatial en route.", lui dit-elle d'un air rassurant.

"Ce n'est plus la peine maintenant. J'ai pu profiter de ma fusée entre temps. Ce crétin de la ShinRa nous a coincés dans ce tas de boulons, Cloud, Tifa, Shera et moi-même au moment où on allait en extraire une méga-matéria. 'Ils' allaient utiliser ma fusée pour détruire le Météore, avec cette matéria à bord."

"Plutôt curieux... Vous ne les avez pas laissé faire, je crois?", demanda Zell.

"Justement: vous croyez vraiment qu'on peut péter un météore avec une si petite fusée? Mais voilà: 'ils' ont réussi à lancer la fusée, mais au moment où elle allait percuter le Météore, nous avons tous pu en réchapper, avec la méga-matéria, dans un pod de secours". Cid prit un air rêveur. "J'ai enfin pu aller dans l'espace..."

"Ouais eh ben, 'faudrait peut-être retourner sur terre et voir nos potes à l'entrée.", dit Zell d'un ton moqueur.

"Merci encore pour votre aide, Cid.", ajouta Quistis. "Vous venez?"

Les trois s'en allèrent donc de la pièce et firent le parcours en sens inverse, jusqu'au hall d'entrée du Château. Tout le monde était là. Squall, Cloud, Tifa et Barrett discutaient de leur combats, Linoa caressait Angel qui courait autour d'elle, toute contente de retrouver sa maîtresse, Selphie et Irvine coururent les accueillir.

"Il ne manquait plus que vous. Génial, nous sommes tous là!", dit Selphie ravie.

"Alors? ça s'est passé comment?" leur demanda Irvine.

"C'était difficile...", dit Zell.

"Ce monstre était un vrai dur à cuire, mais nous nous en sommes bien tirés.", dit Cid.

Squall ignorait pourquoi, mais il se sentait plutôt réconforté de les revoir, et surtout que Linoa soit encore en vie. Comment pouvait-il l'expliquer? Était-ce depuis le long coma de la jeune fille qu'il s'était mis à penser de la sorte, qu'il accordait de plus en plus d'attention à ses amis? Pourquoi était-il à présent aussi déterminé à vouloir les protéger... LA protéger, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer?

Le jeune épéiste Seed essaya d'oublier ces questions, puis rassembla les autres combattants pour un débriefing.

****

Note de l'auteur : Désolé, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de coller au jeu... Je sais que vous en attendez plus et vous avez raison... je peux vous le dire dès maintenant: il y aura de nouveaux ennemis dès le prochain chapitre, c'est promis!

Friendly feelings à tous.

~~ Digintegrated Hunter Bill ~~


	9. Zélé, Zell!

****

COMPAGNONS D'ARMES

par **Digintegrated** - **Hunter Bill**

****

Disclaimer : J'ai ajouté la Reine Elmidea au jeu original, le reste est entièrement Squaresoftien... en fait, non seulement je me dois de le mentionner, mais aussi je crois que Square et Cie le méritent, vous ne trouvez pas?

-~-

****

CHAPITRE 9

ZÉLÉ, ZELL!

-~-

"Bien, tout le monde est là.", dit Squall, apparemment satisfait.

Cloud était à ses côtés, son épée accrochée au dos.

"Barrett, Selphie, Irvine... vous avez fait le tour du château, n'est-ce pas?"

"En effet, Squall.", répondit Irvine. "Dans la galerie des portraits, nous avons détruit un des larbins, puis nous sommes descendus aux oubliettes où vous nous avez aidés contre le gros rouge."

"Ce qui nous fait deux de moins... Quistis?"

"Comme tu le sais, il a fallu détruire un autre servant d'Ultimecia dans la cave. Nous en avons tué encore un autre dans une salle située dans l'aile gauche du château.", répondit l'instructrice.

"Une sorte de cousin éloigné de Béhémoth.", précisa Cid.

"Avec celui du balcon, plus celui qui était dans le hall d'entrée, plus celui qui était dans l'armurerie à côté des oubliettes, cela nous fait sept, donc cinq encore vivants, sans compter Ultimecia...", commenta Cloud.

Il eut soudain un frisson.

"... et Sephiroth.", finit-il d'une voix blanche.

"Ah ouais... Sephiroth est vraiment ici, j'avais oublié.", dit Tifa.

"Vraiment? Tu es sûre?", dit Barrett avec excitation.

"Certaine. Nous l'avons tous vu, Cid, Cloud, les autres et moi, dans la cour extérieure du château, entre les deux tours. Il était là, et c'est là que Cloud s'est senti bizarre une fois de plus."

Squall observait son compagnon d'armes avec attention.

"Sans vouloir te vexer, Cloud...", pensa-t-il. "Si tu réagis systématiquement comme ça chaque fois que tu t'approches de lui, nous n'irons pas bien loin."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Squall? Tu te demandes pourquoi Sephiroth me rend fou, c'est ça?"

Cloud regardait Squall fixement, d'un air réprobateur. Squall répondit:

"Ce n'est pas la question... je crois bien qu'il faudra faire avec et tuer votre pire ennemi avant que celui-ci ne fasse quelque chose. Qui sait... De plus nous n'avons pas encore vu Ultimecia mais nous savons déjà de quoi elle est capable, et avec votre Sephiroth, j'imagine que cela pourrait être pire encore."

Il marqua une pause, puis continua:

"Cependant, vu le progrès que nous avons fait, je propose que l'on s'arrête un moment. Nous reprendrons plus tard l'exploration de la citadelle par la cour intérieure. Il nous faudra des forces pour continuer."

"Okay.", dit Cid avant de rallumer sa cigarette.

"Pas de problème.", dit Barrett.

Les autres Seeds approuvèrent. Selphie et Irvine sortirent pour prendre l'air. Squall s'en alla à la rencontre de Cid pour lui fournir des éléments et le F.F.F.

"D'accord... bon, eh bien, laisse-moi ta Gunblade, je vais te l'arranger comme il faut.", déclara-t-il.

"Faites y attention, Mr. Cid.", prévint Squall.

"T'en fais pas pour elle, j'en prendrai soin.", répliqua le lancier en souriant. "Comme je l'ai dit en bas, il faut suivre les instructions. Pas vrai, Mademoiselle Quistis?", puis il cligna de l'œil à l'instructrice.

Quistis ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire dans ses mains alors qu'elle entendit Cid et qu'elle vit Squall qui ne savait que dire une fois de plus. Squall, cependant, confia sa Gunblade à Cid qui partit s'isoler dans le couloir tapissé.

"Désolé", précisa-t-il, "mais j'aime pas être dérangé pendant que je travaille. A tout à l'heure."

~~

A l'extérieur de la Citadelle, près de la grande porte d'entrée, se trouvaient Selphie et Irvine.

"J'ai hâte que cela finisse... j'aimerais tant retourner chez nous à Balamb Garden.", dit Selphie, regardant la mer et le ciel infiniment obscurs.

"Moi aussi, Selphie.", répondit Irvine en se rapprochant de la jeune fille.

Le tireur d'élite se rappela des moments qu'il a passé avec Selphie. Surtout lorsqu'elle avait mis en marche l'Hydre. Il voulait la revoir heureuse comme avant, avec ses "Trop cool!" habituels.

Que lui dire? Mais c'était évident... La seule chose qui lui tenait à cœur...

"Je comprends, Selphie... Il te tarde de préparer ta petite fête au Garden, c'est ça?"

"Euh... oui, en effet.", répondit-elle timidement.

Ils se regardèrent un moment...

"Irvine...", dit-elle.

"Oui?", répondit-il en souriant.

"Depuis l'incident à Galbadia Garden je pensais que ma fête était définitivement fichue... mais maintenant que tu me le dis... maintenant que je sais que j'ai quelqu'un pour m'aider...", dit-elle, hésitante.

Irvine ne savait que dire. Il cherchait désespérément à se faire des amies en se complaisant dans son style "cool", mais cela lui cachait trop souvent ses vraies qualités. Selphie, qui était très lucide, avait su qu'Irvine ferait n'importe quoi pour plaire, et qu'il ne savait pas mentir. Contrairement à Squall, elle avait tout de suite deviné qu'il serait un allié loyal et digne de confiance.

"Irvine... merci!", dit-elle finalement.

"Euh... de... de rien.", bégaya-t-il.

Barrett apparut aussitôt après.

"Irvine? Oh, pardon de vous déranger!", dit-il alors en voyant les deux jeunes gens face à face.

"Non, ce n'est rien, Mr Barrett.", répondit Selphie.

"Appelle-moi Barrett, okay?", le mastodonte lui répondit d'une voix bizarrement amicale.

Barrett repensa encore à sa fille adoptive. "Marlène..."

"Tu lui ressembles un peu...", dit-il tout haut.

"Qui?", demanda Selphie.

"Marlène... ma fille adoptive. Elle a des cheveux à peu près comme les tiens. Tu me fais penser à elle par moments..."

"Quelle âge elle a?", demanda Irvine.

"Quatre ans."

Il y eut un moment de silence. Barrett regardait par terre. Toutes ses batailles qu'il avaient menées pour la sauvegarde de la planète lui revinrent en mémoire. Son ancien ami Dayne, Marlène, et tous ses anciennes connaissances qu'il avait de son ancien village minier... Puis Cloud et Tifa...

Il s'en rappela... il avait déprécié Cloud au début, et pourtant c'était Cloud qui a réussi à s'imposer dans leur groupe, et qui les a menés durant leur lutte. Cid lui revint à l'esprit aussi. Comment un type aussi bizarre que Cid avait-il pu sauver, quelque temps auparavant, son village d'origine qu'était Corel Nord? Il n'y avait pas de doute... il ne pouvait que leur faire confiance, à Cloud comme à Tifa, tout comme pour Cid...

... Et tout comme pour Irvine et Selphie. Les deux jeunes combattants ont réussi à monter dans son estime, après les combats qu'ils ont effectués. Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas apprécié dès le début? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à contenir sa colère? C'était peut-être dû à la frustration de ne pas avoir pu donner le coup de grâce à Sephiroth qui en a profité pour les attirer dans "ce château de dingue" avant de s'enfuir.

"Désolé...", dit-il.

"Pour quoi?", demanda Selphie.

"Pour m'être comporté comme un mufle avec vous.", répondit Barrett. "Je ne pouvais pas... Je ne savais pas... enfin... c'est Sephiroth qui..."

"Barrett...", reprit Irvine d'un ton déterminé. "Même si _nous_ ne savons pas vraiment qui est Sephiroth, nous allons vous aider, Cloud, Tifa, Cid et vous. On va tous s'en sortir. Squall n'a pas l'intention de vous laisser tomber lui non plus."

"Vraiment?", dit Barrett. "Ah oui, c'est vrai... Ce gars nous a sauvé la vie avec ses attaques de Gravité... Je lui dois bien ça..."

Le mitrailleur s'arrêta un moment, puis reprit:

"Je voulais te voir, Irvine, pour savoir au sujet de tes cartouches spéciales."

"Ah, ça... hem... faites-moi voir quelles balles vous utilisez d'abord, okay?"

~~

Zell était surexcité. Il n'avait pas encore donné assez de coups de poing et de pied à son goût. Alors que les autres équipiers étaient assis tranquillement sur les marches de l'escalier du Hall, Zell était en position de combat et frappait sans arrêt dans le vide.

"Zell! Tu ne peux pas te calmer un moment?" demanda Squall, lassé.

"J'y peux rien!", répondit le puncheur. "J'peux pas rester là sans rien faire. J'ai envie de me battre, c'est tout."

"Dis-moi Squall, ton ami est toujours comme ça?", Cloud murmura à Squall.

"En général... mais il faut bien que je fasse avec. Il est remuant mais finalement..."

"Je comprends...", répondit Cloud.

Tifa était cependant intéressée par la façon de combattre de Zell. Elle se rappela des leçons qu'elle avait reçu de son ancien mentor il y a 5 ans... juste avant l'incendie de Nibelheim.

"Erm... Zell?", demanda-t-elle d'une voix mi-hésitante, mi-déterminée.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta de frapper dans le vide et se retourna vers Tifa.

"J'ai à te parler un moment.", dit-elle. Elle se tourna vers les deux épéistes.

"Dites-moi, ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on aille tous les deux un moment dans la pièce à droite? Celle avec la cloche?"

"Pourquoi donc?", demanda Cloud étonné par la requête de Tifa.

"Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai mon idée. Après tout il faut bien qu'il s'entraîne un peu, non?", dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Squall.

"Si vous voulez...", répondit Cloud qui avait apparemment compris où Tifa voulait en venir.

Tifa se dirigea alors vers le côté droit de la balustrade.

"Zell? Tu me suis?", dit-elle une fois en haut.

Grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il rejoint Tifa et les deux combattants s'en allèrent aussitôt dans la pièce voisine.

"Tu as compris ce qu'elle voulait faire?", demanda Squall.

"Il semble qu'elle avait envie de s'entraîner un peu elle aussi, mais elle avait besoin d'un partenaire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle en cherchait un.", répondit Cloud.

"Et toi, alors?"

"Je n'ai reçu aucune formation d'arts martiaux. J'aurais fait un très mauvais professeur, et un adversaire trop facile à battre.". Il réfléchit un moment. "Au moins, Zell ne te dérangera plus pour un bon moment, n'est-ce pas?", conclut-il en souriant.

Squall entendit Quistis rire sous cape derrière lui.

"...Peu importe", répondit-il en soupirant, décontenancé.

~~

"Laisse-moi deviner...", demanda Zell à Tifa une fois que les deux combattants furent descendus de la balustrade. "Tu m'as amené ici parce que tu es... tu te sers de tes poings comme moi, c'est ça?"

"En effet.", répondit Tifa en arrangeant sa très longue chevelure. "Je m'y connais en combat rapproché et je voudrais voir à peu près de quoi tu es capable."

Zell craqua ses phalanges.

"Pas de problème!", dit-il avant de se mettre en position de combat.

Zell tenta un coup de poing mais Tifa, très agile, l'évita. Elle riposta par un coup de pied mais elle manqua Zell de peu. Ce dernier put bloquer aisément les trois coups de poing qu'elle lui expédia par la suite. Mais il eut beau envoyer un uppercut à son adversaire, il n'arriva pas à la toucher.

"C'est quoi ce délire?", répliqua-t-il essoufflé.

Il n'aurait pas dû parler. Il eut juste le temps de remarquer le coup direct que Tifa s'apprêtait à lui porter et fit un saut périlleux arrière pour s'éloigner d'elle.

"Ce serait plutôt moi qui te poserais cette question!", s'exclama Tifa, en voyant la rapidité de Zell. "Je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie quelqu'un d'aussi... énergique, à part Barrett."

"C'est vrai que votre ami mitrailleur est vraiment un gars qui en impose.", répondit Zell.

"Peut-être...", continua Tifa. "Mais il n'est pas aussi rapide."

Ils s'échangèrent une série de coups de pieds, puis Tifa reprit:

"C'est peut-être parce que j'ai moins d'expérience que toi, finalement."

"Ah oui? Depuis combien de temps tu pratiques les arts martiaux?", demanda Zell, curieux.

"Six ans... et toi?"

"Quatre ans. Dommage pour toi!", répliqua Zell avant de lancer un coup de pied retourné, que Tifa esquiva du mieux qu'elle put.

Le combat reprit aussitôt. Tifa frappait et Zell évitait ou parait. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle annonça:

"Stop!"

"Comment, stop?", s'étonna Zell.

"Cela ne mène à rien... la meilleure façon de savoir lequel des deux est le meilleur n'est pas toujours le duel. Il faudrait plutôt garder nos forces contre Ultimecia. On a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, oui ou non?"

"Eh bien... oui!", affirma Zell.

"Autre chose: en cinq minutes aucun de nous deux n'a pu réussir à toucher l'autre. Non... le seul moyen de vérifier serait de combattre un des servants d'Ultimecia à nous deux.", continua Tifa.

"Si tu le dis... en tout cas, merci pour le combat."

"De rien!"

~~

"BON SANG DE BON DIEU DE $%*§@#%"

Le juron de Cid s'entendait depuis l'entrée. Intrigué, Squall se leva et se dirigea vers la porte menant au couloir. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'elle s'ouvrit prestement, laissant apparaître Cid complètement effaré.

"Squall," dit-il. "Viens voir ça!"

Le Seed vit sa Gunblade posée par terre dans le couloir mais complètement différente. Sa lame avait pris une teinte bleutée et était plus mince et plus affilée qu'à l'origine. De plus, la crosse était devenue métallisée. Squall la ramassa et essaya de la manipuler. Elle semblait beaucoup plus légère qu'avant.

"Qu'est-ce que vous aviez fait au juste?", demanda Squall, toujours intrigué.

"Je n'ai fait que suivre les instructions.", répondit Cid. "Il m'a fallu démonter cette satanée carapace de tortue et en extraire quelques particules qui..."

"D'accord, d'accord...", interrompit Squall. "Je connais les instructions. Vous avez fixé tout ça sur la lame par la suite, puis vous avez chargé les Balles Pulsar dans le barillet."

"Et c'est A CE MOMENT que ce truc s'est mis à briller comme le soleil... Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, voilà le résultat."

Squall regarda sa Gunblade, puis Cid. Le lancier semblait sincère, et puis, finalement, l'essentiel était qu'il retrouve son arme en un seul morceau.

"Merci quand même pour le coup de main.", dit-il à Cid avant de rengainer son arme.

Pendant ce temps, Barrett, Selphie et Irvine étaient de nouveau dans le hall. Barrett portait autour du torse un ceinturon de balles de mitrailleuses de forme assez particulière.

"C'est Irvine.", expliqua-t-il. "Il m'a aidé à fabriquer ces balles spéciales."

Zell et Tifa apparurent ensuite.

"Alors, ce combat?", leur demanda Cloud.

"Combat? Comment ça, combat?", rugit Barrett étonné.

"Du calme", lui dit Cloud d'une voix basse, puis se retournant vers les deux autres: "Comment ça s'est passé?"

"Match nul.", répondit Tifa.

"Je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui as voulu arrêter la première...", fit remarquer Zell d'un air narquois.

"Zell, fais attention à ce que tu dis! Tu as oublié que nous devrions plutôt..."

"...conserver nos forces pour Ultimecia, je sais. Je suis peut-être plus jeune que toi, mais je ne suis plus un gosse!", interrompit Zell.

A écouter Tifa, le jeune Seed avait l'impression d'entendre Seifer lors de sa première mission à Dollet, lors de l'examen Seed. Depuis lors il ne pouvait pas supporter que quelqu'un lui fasse des remontrances, qui que ce soit... Cependant...

"Quand même...", pensa-t-il, "Tifa est bien différente de Seifer. Au moins elle n'est pas du genre à critiquer tout le temps comme cet imbécile. Elle a un peu raison finalement..."

"Eh, je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un gosse!", répliqua Tifa, sur la défensive. "Je voulais simplement dire que..."

Elle hésita. Elle ne savait pas que dire à Zell pour éviter qu'il ne s'énerve davantage.

"Non, c'est pas grave. On en reparlera plus tard.", reprit-elle. Puis, se retournant vers Cloud et Squall: "Bon, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, on fait quoi?"

"On va vers la cour intérieure.", répondit Squall.

"D'accord. J'aurais pris la même décision.", observa Cloud.

Sur ces mots, les dix combattants prirent le couloir tapissé, passèrent le débarras et son lustre dangereux, puis se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur.

L'ambiance qui régnait dans la cour n'était pas plus réconfortante que dans le hall d'entrée. Les statues de monstre qui ornaient l'échauguette qui reliaient les deux tours semblaient observer le groupe de la hauteur à laquelle elles étaient posées. La fontaine contenant la clé que Cid avait trouvée était toujours là, silencieuse. Les tours et la chapelle en imposaient par leur hauteur. Et entre les deux tours, sur le chemin de ronde...

"Sephiroth. Il est encore là.", annonça Cloud.

Cette fois, les neuf autres combattants purent voir la silhouette de l'homme en noir devenir plus distincte. Ils le virent faire les cent pas, d'un bout à l'autre de l'échauguette, ses longs cheveux blanchâtres flottant au vent.

Une voix grave et terrifiante se fit entendre à travers la cour.

"Tu es surprenant, Cloud. Comment toi et tes stupides camarades ont-ils pu me trouver?"

"Sephiroth!", s'écria Cloud.

"Je pensais être tranquille ici après qu'Ultimecia ait lancé sa compression temporelle pour que je puisse ENFIN la voir. Personne d'autre que nous deux, tranquilles pour mettre en œuvre nos plans pour dominer l'Univers."

"COMMENT!", s'indigna Squall. "Alors c'est vraiment Ultimecia qui vous a amené ici?"

"Tiens, ne serait-ce pas ceux que l'on appelle Seeds? Ultimecia m'a parlé de vous, et de vos causes sans valeur. Sachez qu'elle m'a chargé de vous communiquer son plus profond dégoût, et de vous accueillir avec... ceci!"

A ces mots, Cloud vit Sephiroth disparaître dans la tour de droite.

"Ceci? Mais quoi?", s'interrogea Squall.

Le groupe entendit un bruissement d'ailes. Tout le monde se retourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait ce bruit.

C'était une sorte d'insecte géant de couleur violacée.

"J'hallucine ou quoi?", s'écria Zell. "On dirait un Elmidea géant!"

En effet. L'insecte avait les ailes, antennes, dards et pinces d'un Elmidea, mais en dix fois plus gros. Il s'adressa au groupe dans un bourdonnement quasi-assourdissant:

"Je suis la Reine des Elmidea... de tous ces Elmidea que vous avez massacrés, maudits guerriers..."

Le vrombissement de ses ailes devint de plus en plus assourdissant, et se transforma en une véritable tempête. Les combattants furent tellement désorientés par le bruit qu'ils en lâchèrent leurs armes. Même Barrett perdit le barillet de sa mitrailleuse, tellement la rafale était forte.

Squall voulut ramasser sa Gunblade, mais fut stoppé net par une autre rafale.

"Alors? Qu'est ce que cela fait d'être désarmé?", vrombit la créature.

Et en un instant, toutes leurs armes furent projetées à l'arrière de la chapelle.

"Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant?", provoqua la créature. "Essayer de me battre à mains nues?"

Les mots "à mains nues" furent comme un détonateur dans l'esprit de Zell. Même si les autres avaient perdu leurs armes, il avait toujours ses poings a disposition.

"Je n'ai pas d'arme...", pensa-t-il. "Pas d'arme que mes bons vieux poings!".

Il se tourna vers Tifa. Celle-ci observait le monstre avec appréhension.

"Tifa? Tu sais à quoi je pense?", lui dit-il avant de se mettre en position de combat.

Elle comprit aussitôt.

"Cloud, Squall et les autres", leur dit-elle. "Vous devriez retourner dans la salle au lustre. On se charge de cette bête."

"Mais, Tifa!", s'écria Cloud.

"C'est du suicide!", renchérit Squall.

"Désolé... mais nous sommes les deux seuls du groupe qui savent se battre à mains nues. Ce sera Tifa et moi contre lui.", continua Zell.

"Dans ce cas... bonne chance.", répondit Squall.

"Tifa... Fais attention à toi.", dit Cloud d'un ton inquiet, avant de rejoindre les autres à l'intérieur.

Les deux restèrent là un instant, fixant l'insecte droit dans ses nombreux yeux.

"Alors vous tenez VRAIMENT à me battre à mains nues?", bourdonna la Reine.

"Nous ne savons faire que ça, nous n'y pouvons rien... ça vous dérange?", riposta Zell d'un ton sarcastique.

Tifa ne put se retenir de rire.

"Comment pouvez-vous être aussi imprudents!", dit l'insecte. "Mais vous n'avez pas tout vu..."

Tifa et Zell entendirent comme un bourdonnement de plus en plus fort. Ils se retournèrent et virent tout un essaim d'Elmidea foncer droit vers eux!

Sans plus attendre, les deux combattants se ruèrent chacun sur un insecte. Tifa enfonça le corps carapaçonné du premier Elmidea qui vient à son encontre. Zell frappa si fort que les ailes transparentes de son adversaire se détachèrent, le laissant sur le sol sans défense.

"Comment...?" vrombit la Reine en colère.

Les deux ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention. Il leur fallait avant tout se débarrasser de l'essaim. Les insectes avaient réussi à les piquer plusieurs fois, mais apparemment, leur nombre était insuffisant face à la puissance des coups de poing et de pied des deux alliés. Les dards se brisaient sous leurs attaques, les ailes furent arrachées, les pinces tombaient, alors que Zell redoublait de Punches, Tifa de Culbutes. Bientôt, l'essaim ne fut plus qu'un amas de corps d'insectes, éparpillés dans la cour.

La Reine en fut ulcérée.

"MAUDITS GUERRIERS!", leur vrombit-elle.

Elle agita ses ailes tellement fort que Zell et Tifa en furent soufflés. La rafale les portait vers le centre de la cour, vers la fontaine. Ils avaient beau essayer de marcher vers la Reine, rien n'y faisait, le vent était bien trop puissant.

"Il faut faire quelque chose!", cria Zell.

"Mais laquelle?", répondit Tifa.

Zell eut une idée.

"Couchons-nous! Le vent aura moins de prise sur nous!"

Ce qu'ils firent tout aussitôt.

"Maintenant, essayons de nous en approcher et ensuite..."

Tifa et Zell se mirent alors à ramper comme des serpents sur l'allée pavée. Ils étaient obligés de s'agripper aux raies entre les pavés pour éviter d'être soufflés par la Reine. C'était difficile: chacun de leurs mouvements leur demandait un effort, tout comme s'ils avaient à escalader une falaise. Voyant cela, l'énorme insecte agita ses ailes encore plus vite. Tifa faillit lâcher prise mais Zell, voyant la jeune fille en difficulté, la tira vers lui de sa main gauche, tout en gardant la main droite accrochée entre deux pavés.

Ils étaient arrivés juste au dessous de la Reine. Celle-ci ne pouvait malheureusement pas voir sous son propre corps, le seul endroit où les rafales ne passaient pas. Sans perdre une seconde, Zell et Tifa se relevèrent, se concentrèrent, s'élancèrent en l'air et frappèrent le monstre d'un uppercut dévastateur...

La Reine en fut secouée. Ses rafales de vent cessèrent aussitôt.

"Je n'ai pas encore fini...", bourdonna-t-elle avant d'émaner un gaz verdâtre qui avait l'air particulièrement toxique.

Les deux combattants se précipitèrent tout de suite au sol avant d'inspirer une énorme quantité d'air pur et de bloquer leur respiration. Lorsque le gaz se dissipa, une minute plus tard, la Reine vit ses adversaires à terre mais encore VIVANTS!

"Non... ce n'est pas possible!", vrombit-elle.

Et pourtant, si...

"J'en ai assez, Zell. Finissons-en!", déclara Tifa entre deux quintes de toux.

"J'allais te le proposer...", répondit Zell, après s'être remis debout. "Montrons-lui le meilleur... ou plutôt le PIRE de nous-mêmes!"

Tifa se concentra, recula sa main droite et y rassembla une énorme quantité d'énergie. Zell sauta, s'arrêta en l'air et tout en fixant la Reine du regard, concentra son énergie entre ses deux poings. Les deux s'élancèrent en même temps et frappèrent l'insecte qui, par la double explosion d'énergie, se brûla les ailes, fut soufflé en l'air, monta loin dans le ciel obscur puis retomba près des remparts, carbonisé, avant de partir en poussière.

Zell siffla d'admiration en regardant Tifa.

"Géniale, l'attaque!", dit-il.

"Ah, oui?", répondit-elle en rabattant ses longs cheveux noirs derrière elle. "Je pourrais te dire la même chose, tu sais, car la tienne vaut bien celle que je viens de faire."

"Alors, on dirait que pour notre duel, c'est match nul...", dit Zell.

"Match nul mais on a quand même gagné.", ajouta Tifa.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

"Allez, on va chercher leurs armes.", proposa Zell.

Ils prirent le chemin de gauche et longèrent la chapelle. Non loin de là ils purent enfin voir, près des remparts, toutes les armes de leurs compagnons.

"Très bien...", constata Tifa. "Alors... le barillet de la mitrailleuse de Barrett, la lance de Cid... l'épée de Cloud... et celle de Squall aussi. Originale idée de monter une lame sur une crosse de fusil."

"Originale mais dangereuse pour nos adversaires en tout cas.", répondit Zell. "Où en étais-je? Ah, le fouet de Quistis, le nunchaku de Selphie, le fusil de chasse d'Irvine... okay, c'est bon, le lance-boomerang de Linoa y est."

Ils ramassèrent les armes et repartirent vers la salle au lustre.

****

Note de l'auteur : Alors, c'était comment? Bien? Mauvais? Peu importe... ? Laissez donc vos commentaires dans ce cas.

Wini: merci infiniment pour tes reviews ^_^. Oui, le générique de fin de FF7 est long mais tu aurais vu celui du 8!... Pour ce qui est de mon histoire, ne t'inquiète pas, tu sauras enfin au sujet d'Orbital. Il te suffit juste d'attendre...

Recevez tous mes friendly feelings...

~~ Digintegrated Hunter Bill ~~


	10. Nouveaux sauts

****

COMPAGNONS D'ARMES

par **Digintegrated** - **Hunter Bill**

****

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude... C'est à Squaresoft que je dois ceci, sauf pour S*** et pour le G*** de G*** (trouvez par vous-même, je ne veux pas gâcher ma propre histoire avant même de la commencer!).

-~-

****

CHAPITRE 10

NOUVEAUX SAUTS

-~-

Squall avait repris son calme habituel. Linoa le regardait, pensive...

"Squall...", lui demanda-t-elle. "Je peux te parler un moment? Dans le couloir?"

Il réfléchit, puis lui répondit:

"Si tu veux..."

Linoa n'en revenait pas. Squall lui semblait de plus en plus réceptif. Il n'aurait jamais accepté il y a quelques jours... Quistis ne dit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Les deux se dirigèrent donc vers le couloir tapissé.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Linoa lui demanda:

"Tu te rappelles, dans la salle avec la douve... tu avais dit que tu allais m'en parler plus tard..."

"Ah, ça...", se rappela Squall. "C'est que..."

Le jeune Gunblader avait bien du mal à trouver les mots justes. Pourquoi? Était-ce parce qu'il n'arrivait vraiment pas à exprimer ses sentiments ou bien parce que Linoa l'intimidait? Il parvint enfin à dire:

"J'étais inquiet pour les trois qui étaient dans le cachot."

Linoa ne dit rien, mais elle se rappela cependant de ce moment ou il avait sorti à peu près la même phrase. C'était à Horizon, juste après la destruction de l'Omniborg... Cela faisait plusieurs fois depuis lors qu'il lui avait avoué son désir récent de protéger les autres. A chaque fois, elle avait eu de la peine à penser qu'il disait la vérité, mais à mesure que le temps passait, il était de plus en plus crédible. Mais était-il vraiment inquiet? Est-ce qu'il lui cachait encore ses sentiments?

"J'ai dit une bêtise?"

"Non, non, pas du tout!", lui dit-elle prestement. "Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'avais dit à Horizon ?"

"Comment ça?"

"Ne me fais pas croire que les Guardian Forces t'ont aussi fait oublier ceci!"

"Non... ça y est, ça me revient. Tu m'avais dit que je les considérais plus comme des amis que comme des coéquipiers, si je me souviens bien..."

"Exactement. Tu vois, tu t'en souviens."

"Et alors?"

Linoa voulut aller droit au but.

"Tu as vraiment changé depuis. Je me rappelle... dans la forêt entre Timber et Galbadia Garden, quand tu démoralisais ce pauvre Zell. On aurait dit que ça t'amusait, à te voir..."

"Linoa!...", interrompit Squall. Il ne voulait pas en entendre davantage, mais il sentait que quelque part, elle avait raison. "Certes", pensa-t-il. "Zell avait en effet commis une grave erreur en laissant échapper que leur groupe était des Seeds de Balamb Garden... mais pourquoi ne pouvais-je rien faire pour lui remonter le moral?".

Et maintenant, c'était presque comme si elle le félicitait pour son attachement au groupe! C'était inattendu pour lui...

"Linoa...", répéta-t-il. "Pardonne-moi..."

"Écoute, Squall... ne te culpabilise pas pour ça, l'essentiel pour nous, c'est que nous nous en sortions tous. Et pour le moment, les trois choses qui comptent le plus pour moi en ce moment sont Ultimecia, nos quatre compagnons venus d'ailleurs..."

"C'est vrai.", ajouta Squall. "Nous n'avons aucun indice au sujet de leur origine spatiale ou temporelle, mais j'espère que nous allons bientôt résoudre ce mystère."

Il s'arrêta un moment avant de lui demander:

"Et la troisième?"

"Notre promesse...", dit-elle dans un souffle.

"Elle tient toujours.", murmura Squall. "Je t'attendrai là, c'est promis."

"Oh, merci Squall!", répondit Linoa avant de l'embrasser. Squall la serra dans ses bras à son tour. Un moment plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Zell y apparut.

"Uh oh... on dirait que j'arrive encore au mauvais moment.", dit-il d'un air embarrassé.

"Mais non! Pas du tout!", répondit Linoa.

"Si tu as tes raisons d'entrer en coup de vent, je ne dis rien. Alors? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?", demanda Squall.

"Nous avons pulvérisé cette grosse Reine d'insectes et récupéré nos armes.", déclara le puncheur, triomphant. "Vous pouvez récupérer vos armes maintenant!"

Squall avait l'air content.

"Excellent travail, Zell.", lui dit-il avant de revenir dans la salle au lustre avec Linoa.

Il reprit sa Gunblade. Tous les autres avaient déjà leurs armes en main, Barrett s'occupait de réparer, avec l'aide de Cid et de ses outils qu'il transportait dans sa veste, son fusil mitrailleur greffé au bras droit. Le travail semblait presque fini. Tifa embrassait Cloud qui avait son épée accrochée de nouveau accrochée au dos, comme toujours. Quistis et Selphie faisaient tournoyer leurs armes. Irvine vérifiait si son fusil n'avait pas perdu de balles entre temps. Angel était tranquillement couchée par terre en train de ronger un os.

"Et regardez, je ne mens pas!", leur dit Zell en ouvrant la grande porte.

Squall eut un frisson de dégoût. Cloud resta bouche bée. Ils virent dans la cour une centaine de cadavres d'Elmidea bleutés, puis ce qui restait de la Reine, un énorme tas de cendres dans lequel se trouvait encore son dard et ses pinces, de couleur violacée.

"Sephiroth doit être en rage, à l'heure qu'il est.", déclara Cloud.

"Oui, et je suppose qu'Ultimecia doit l'être aussi. Cela nous fait huit serviteurs éliminés sur douze.", ajouta Squall. "Allez, nous repartons dans la cour intérieure."

Les dix combattants (onze, en comptant Angel) marchèrent vers la fontaine située au centre de la cour et se retrouvèrent à son embranchement de voies.

"Apparemment, le seul moyen de rejoindre l'échauguette est de pénétrer dans cette chapelle.", dit Quistis. "Mais je parie qu'il y a d'autres choses à voir dans cette cour."

"Ouais, j'en suis sûr!", approuva Zell. "Je suis sûr qu'il y a encore des larbins d'Ultimecia dans ce coin."

"Alors? Qui fait quoi?", demanda Squall.

"Si on reprenait les mêmes équipes qu'avant et qu'on reparte dans les mêmes directions?", proposa Barrett. "Personnellement, j'aimerais avoir Irvine à mes côtés pour ses munitions spéciales, et Selphie a l'air de bien se débrouiller avec sa magie."

Selphie rougit d'étonnement.

"Alors, Cid? Zell? Qu'en pensez vous?", demanda Quistis.

"Pas de problème, Mademoiselle Quistis.", répondit Cid, toujours en train de fumer sa cigarette.

"OK.", approuva Zell, en pressant ses phalanges.

"Très bien, on fait comme ça.", déclara Cloud, qui aperçut Angel. "Euh... et le chien, il vient avec qui?"

"La chienne, tu veux dire? Elle vient avec nous. Je suis son propriétaire. Elle s'appelle Angel."

A ces mots, Angel vint immédiatement rejoindre sa maîtresse.

"On se retrouve à la fontaine. A tout à l'heure et bonne chance.", conclut Squall.

Les trois équipes se séparèrent donc. Quistis, Cid et Zell se dirigeaient vers l'aile gauche de la citadelle, alors que Selphie, Irvine et Barrett suivaient le chemin de droite.

Les deux couples, ainsi qu'Angel, étaient entrés dans la chapelle. Elle était aussi imposante par sa hauteur qu'impressionnante par ses décorations, même si la salle elle-même avait une surface modeste pour une église. Une unique nef se trouvait sur sa gauche, le côté droit étant monopolisé par un escalier de pierre qui montait vers les tours. Au-delà des colonnades de pierre qui formaient la nef, se trouvait un orgue gigantesque. Le mur sur lequel il était apposé comportait plusieurs vitraux multicolores, a l'effigie de plusieurs types de monstres: Larvae, Diodons, Fengs... plus d'autres créatures que Squall et Linoa ne connaissaient pas.

"Celui-là, à l'extrême droite", expliqua Cloud, "avec ses bras démesurés en forme ovale, est un Zemzelet. L'autre à gauche avec des pattes comme celles des araignées est un Stilva: très dangereux, ce monstre... ses attaques magiques ne pardonnent pas."

"Mais Cid s'est rapidement chargé de les apprendre, rappelle-toi, Cloud...", Tifa précisa.

"Ouais, ouais, mais ça ne va pas nous aider davantage. Cid est avec Zell et la jeune fille en orange, Quistis, c'est ça? Ce n'est donc pas la peine de compter sur les compétences de nos ennemis. Mais qu'est-ce que..."

Les vitraux semblaient s'animer... Une seconde plus tard, un Diodon en sortit et tomba droit sur le groupe. Squall ne perdit pas un instant et le fracassa d'un coup de sa Gunblade.

"Mais... qu'est-ce que c'est que...", bégaya Tifa, surprise.

Linoa, tout aussi alerte que Squall, lança son Boomerang sur le Larva qui était sorti du vitrail. Tifa se remit de sa surprise et acheva l'insecte rampant d'un violent coup de coude. Mais ce n'était pas encore fini.

Le Zemzelet était sorti à son tour et entra en matière avec un Éclair foudroyant. Cloud, furieux d'avoir été ainsi électrocuté, riposta d'un sérieux coup d'épée. Même si sa taille dépassait de loin celle des équipiers, le monstre ne put supporter la force de Cloud et tomba, inanimé. Ce fut un Feng qui le remplaça.

"Un Feng", commenta Squall, "est une créature dragonesque qui attaque spécialement avec ses griffes et ses crocs. Un adversaire très physique par conséquent."

Cloud leva son épée, attendant l'assaut de la bête, qui observait l'équipe de ses yeux fins. D'un bond formidable, le Feng se rua sur Tifa. La jeune fille rata malencontreusement l'uppercut qu'elle lui avait destiné et se retrouva à terre, coincé par ses pattes.

"NON!", hurla Cloud, avant de se précipiter sur le monstre, son épée en l'air. La lame entailla la peau épaisse de Feng qui poussa un grognement et lâcha sa proie. Angel en profita pour le mordre à la gorge. Feng avait beau hurler, râler, se secouer dans tous les sens, la chienne ne voulait pas partir. Ce fut Tifa qui, une fois libérée de l'emprise du monstre, lança un Quake pour le faire passer de vie à trépas.

Cependant, le Stilva que Cloud avait précédemment montré était en train de sortir du vitrail et de prendre sa taille réelle. La créature avait un corps comme une mante religieuse, mais marron, et en plus de ses deux longs bras, elle était soutenue par six énormes pattes, lui donnant presque l'apparence d'une araignée. Avant que nos compagnons n'eurent le temps de dire "ouf", elle leur administra sa spécialité, redoutée par Cloud: le Souffle Magique.

Des bulles multicolores envahirent la pièce et touchèrent l'équipe, qui fut à la fois brûlée, gelée et électrocutée. Dix secondes plus tard, tous étaient à terre. Squall et Linoa étaient évanouis. Mais Cloud parvint à se relever. Sans perdre une seconde, il leva la main et cria: "STOP!"

Les mouvements du monstre se mirent à ralentir, pour cesser complètement.

"Très bien", dit Cloud. "Cela nous laisse du temps pour agir. Occupons-nous d'eux, Tifa."

Ils ranimèrent Squall et Linoa avec leur magie curative. Les deux se relevèrent et observèrent leur adversaire complètement immobilisé. Cloud reprit ses explications:

"Nous avons été victimes du Souffle Magique, l'attaque la plus dangereuse de ce monstre, car elle est triple-élémentaire. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, il faut l'achever avant qu'il ne redevienne conscient!"

Tifa lança un Quake sur leur adversaire, suivi immédiatement par un Bio de Cloud. Stilva, pendant ce temps, encaissait les coups mais commençait à bouger lentement. La bête était presque en état de lancer un deuxième Souffle Magique.

"Squall.", proposa Linoa. "Essaye de distraire ce monstre pendant que je finis de préparer Ultima."

Le Gunblader comprit aussitôt et lança un Fournaise. Désorienté par la chaleur, Stilva commit la maladresse de lancer une partie de son énergie magique sur lui-même. C'était le moment ou jamais pour Linoa. La jeune fille leva sa main en direction de Stilva et lança Ultima. Le globe d'énergie magique verte lui fut mortel.

Les cadavres des cinq adversaires se mirent à pourrir puis à se désintégrer. Au même moment, le vitrail central s'illumina. Squall n'avait pas pu distinguer son motif, mais Cloud put voir, malgré la lumière éblouissante, la forme d'un ennemi qui lui parut familier.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Cloud? On dirait que tu es hypnotisé...", lui dit Squall.

Cloud ferma les yeux et se détourna du vitrail.

"Non, ce n'est rien. Je crois connaître d'avance qui sera notre prochain ennemi. Soyez prêts à atterrir dans un marais!"

"Pas possible!", s'écria Tifa.

"Quel marais?", demanda Linoa.

Elle eut rapidement sa réponse. Le décor se mit à osciller, tout comme dans la bataille des Seeds contre les Nécromanciennes de tous les temps. En un instant, la chapelle s'évapora. Les combattants, Angel inclus, étaient de nouveau à l'extérieur, dans un lieu apparemment familier pour Cloud et Tifa, mais particulièrement étrange pour Squall et Linoa.

Des marais. Des marais à perte de vue...

"Une minute, Cloud. Comment étais-tu au courant de cette histoire de marais?", demanda Squall.

"C'est parce que... nous avons combattu des monstres de notre monde en plus de ceux qui sont du vôtre. Eh bien, le monstre qui était sur le vitrail au centre appartient, enfin je crois... à notre monde. Et il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où on peut le rencontrer."

"Alors, on est... chez vous?", demanda Linoa.

"J'en suis sûr.", répondit l'épéiste. "Nous ne devrions pas être loin de Midgar, vous voyez le Météore?"

Les quatre pouvaient effectivement voir, quelque part dans le ciel, le gros astéroïde rougeoyant qui allait inévitablement provoquer la fin de la planète.

"Attention, il arrive par là!", cria Cloud. Il leur montra l'endroit avec son épée. Les trois autres virent une forme, labourant les terres boueuses et se rapprochant de l'équipe. Ils se mirent en position d'attaque.

"Midgar Zolom...", dit Tifa. "Le serpent des marais. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit encore en vie? Sephiroth n'avait pas empalé cette créature auparavant?"

"Je l'ignore...", répondit Cloud, qui n'avait pas abaissé sa garde.

Tout à coup, un immense serpent verdâtre jaillit du marais. Il dominait tout le monde de par ses quinze mètres de long. Il baissa la tête et examina l'équipe de ses yeux jaunes.

"Cccc'est TOUT ccccce que Ultimecccccia m'apporte à manger pour aujourd'hui?", siffla le serpent. "Enfin... il faudra faire avec!"

"Une seconde. Vous avez parlé d'Ultimecia, n'est-ce pas?", demanda Squall. "Comment se fait-il qu'elle puisse avoir un rapport avec vous puisque vous ne venez pas du même monde?"

"Cccc'est pourtant faççcile à comprendre.", reprit le serpent en dardant sa langue fourchue. "J'ai en effet été missssss à mort par Sssssephiroth. Mais, avec les connaissssssances de combat de ccccce guerrier combinées avec la sssssssorcellerie d'Ultimeccccccia, plus la compresssssssion temporelle, il a été très facile de me ressssssuciter pour faire de moi un de sssssses ssssserviteurs les plus dévoués... ou plutôt, de LEURS ssssserviteurs. Mais peu importe. Vous allez mourir!"

~~

"Vous savez, Cid... vous pouvez m'appeler Quistis, tout simplement.", dit Quistis à Cid alors que eux et Zell marchaient et contournaient la chapelle par la gauche.

"Comme vous voudrez, alors... Une cigarette?", proposa Cid.

"Non merci. Gardez-les pour vous, de toute façon personne ne fume chez nous.", répondit l'instructrice Seed.

Ils étaient arrivés en face d'une bâtisse, collée à la paroi des remparts. Elle avait une porte et des fenêtres de dimensions beaucoup plus modestes que les autres portes et fenêtres du château. Cette construction paraissait ridicule face à la chapelle, au manoir et aux tours. Un détail, cependant, attira l'attention de Cid: à l'entrée se trouvait une pancarte sur laquelle était écrit: 

__

LA MORT EST TOUTE PROCHE

"Bizarre comme message...", dit Cid, intrigué. "Votre sorcière doit adorer les énigmes. D'abord le livre de magie initiatique, maintenant cette baraque..."

Cependant, il continua sa lecture. Le message suivant était écrit plus bas, en petites lettres:

__

Votre rédemption sera ma fatalité

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?", demanda Zell, interloqué.

"Ce qui nous sauve mettrait quelqu'un ou quelque chose en péril?", commenta Quistis, pensive. "Peut-être que cette maison nous donnera quelques renseignements supplémentaires."

"Comme un des larbins d'Ultimecia par exemple!", ajouta Zell, surexcité.

"Euh, Zell, à part vouloir te battre tout le temps, qu'est-ce qui te plait dans la vie?", lui demanda Cid.

"Moi... euh... je ne sais pas.", répondit Zell d'un air gêné. "Les bretzels peut-être... Mais il n'y en a jamais assez pour tout le monde dans notre Garden."

"En vérité, notre pauvre Zell arrive toujours au moment où il n'y en a plus.", précisa Quistis avant de rire sous cape.

Cid sourit en entendant Quistis. Zell ne savait quoi répliquer.

"T'en fais pas, Zell, je m'arrangerai pour t'en réserver, la prochaine fois.", rassura Quistis. "Allez, on y va?"

Cid déverrouilla la porte avec la clé trouvée dans la fontaine, et Quistis l'ouvrit. La bâtisse était une sorte de hangar dans lesquels se trouvaient plusieurs outils de jardinage, ainsi que quelques blocs de pierre, certains d'entre eux étant partiellement taillés en statues. Plusieurs torches y fournissaient un peu d'éclairage. Mais au moment où les trois furent entrés, la plus grande des statues s'anima et vint se placer en face d'eux. C'était un humanoïde d'environ deux mètres cinquante, son corps tout entier étant taillé dans la pierre. Un Golem de Granit.

"Comme vous avez pu le lire à l'entrée, je suis la mort, toute proche de vous maintenant... Je suis _votre_ mort!"

~~

Une fois arrivée aux remparts, Selphie, Irvine et Barrett respirèrent profondément.

"Ouah... ces escaliers sont vraiment fatigants!", remarqua Selphie, épuisée.

"Te plains pas... à Midgar j'ai dû me taper 59 étages à pied avec Cloud et Tifa. Tout ceci pour éviter de se faire repérer dans cette maudite Tour ShinRa!", rétorqua Barrett.

"59?", répéta Selphie, les yeux écarquillés. "La tour de la forteresse au météore fait 59 étages?"

"Un peu plus en fait... Je n'avais plus du tout envie de prendre le moindre escalier après avoir visité cette tour. Mais finalement, il fallait bien passer discrètement par l'escalier de service plutôt que d'ameuter tout un régiment de soldats de ShinRa, vous ne trouvez pas? Cloud avait un peu raison à ce sujet..."

"Si c'était pour agir discrètement, alors...", dit Selphie. "Et c'était pour quoi faire?"

"Cloud voulait sauver une jeune fille qui y était retenue prisonnière comme sujet d'expérience...", commença Barrett.

Selphie se rappela de Laguna à cet instant. Dans les rêves qu'elle avait fait, Laguna avait réalisé quelque chose de similaire auparavant: il avait sauvé Ellone... et Ellone était l'obsession de cet extravagant Dr Geyser qui voulait à tout prix étudier son don...

"Question: est-ce que cette fille avait quelque chose de spécial?", demanda Selphie.

"En quelque sorte. Elle nous avait dit plus tard qu'elle pouvait communiquer avec la planète, je ne sais plus très bien... Enfin, Cloud l'a sauvée, mais Sephiroth l'a tuée quelques jours plus tard."

Irvine et Selphie étaient bouche bée.

"Cloud s'en veut de ne pas avoir pu la sauver à temps de la lame de sa longue épée. C'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle il recherche ce maudit Sephiroth."

"Comment s'appelait-elle?", demanda Irvine.

"Aeris, je crois.", répondit Barrett.

"C'est un joli nom." dit Selphie.

"Ouais... Dommage qu'elle ne soit plus de ce monde. Quoique..."

Barrett hésita.

"Orbital... et Aeris... leurs voix sont bizarrement identiques."

"Vous croyez que notre Guardian Force Orbital aurait un rapport avec cette jeune fille, Aeris?", demanda Irvine.

"C'est possible...", répondit le mastodonte, en se grattant la tête de son unique main.

A ce moment-là, surgit de nulle part un monstre ailé, vraiment hideux à voir. Il était composé d'un buste humanoïde, de couleur verdâtre, pourvu de deux bras se terminant par deux mains griffues et démesurées. Ses longues ailes bleues partaient de son dos. Sa tête était surmontée par une crête jaune et se finissait par une sorte de long bec de la même couleur. Enfin, un long dard noir pendait de son corps.

"Un Sulfura? Comme celui que nous avons rencontré dans la Tour Satellite de Dollet???", dit Selphie. "C'est trop laid!"

"A en juger par sa couleur, ce doit être un Sulfite. Pire encore que Sulfura... ", commenta Irvine. "J'ai entendu parler de ce genre de créatures quand j'étais encore étudiant à Galbadia. Barrett, je crois que c'est le bon moment pour tester nos munitions!"

Alors que Sulfite fonçait droit vers eux, les trois combattants sortirent leurs armes.

~~

Midgar Zolom examinait les quatre combattants, qui attendaient son offensive. Tout à coup, il plongea la tête en direction de Cloud qui fit preuve d'une remarquable agilité en sautant de travers pour éviter la tête du serpent. Ce dernier fut obligé d'encaisser les coups d'épée de Squall et de Cloud, ainsi qu'Angel qui s'était agrippée avec sa gueule à l'autre extrémité de son corps. Il parvint cependant à s'en débarrasser. Angel se retrouva projetée vingt mètres plus loin, mais se remit rapidement sur ses quatre pattes.

"Je vais t'apprendre à maltraiter ma chienne...", dit Linoa en colère face au serpent qui avait relevé sa tête. Elle tira son Boomerang qui lui entailla la peau. Mais la créature ne mit pas longtemps à foncer droit sur Linoa et à l'immobiliser à l'aide de son énorme gueule. Squall, affolé, se rua sur lui et fit exploser sa Gunblade sur son œil droit. Tifa l'assista grâce à un Foudre X.

Linoa ne se sentait pas très bien. L'haleine de Midgar Zolom l'avait empoisonnée. Elle fut cependant rapidement sauvée par un Remède de la part de Tifa.

"Vous n'avez passssssss encore tout vu, maudits guerriers!", répliqua le serpent.

Il se replia sur lui-même. Son œil gauche, encore intact, devint rouge flamboyant. Il leva alors sa tête en l'air, la gueule grande ouverte, dans un cri rauque. A ce moment, un immense cône magique de couleur rouge orangé entoura nos compagnons. Midgar Zolom leur avait réservé sa spécialité: Bêta, un puissant sortilège de Feu.

"Uuurgh... c'est trop chaud!", cria Squall.

"J'étouffe là-dedans!", dit Tifa.

"C'est infernal...", renchérit Linoa.

La magie se dissipa. Les quatre avaient beaucoup de difficulté à tenir debout.

"Très bien...", pensa Cloud. "Si tu la joues comme ça... combattons le feu par le feu..."

Il lança un Regen Général sur l'équipe, puis demanda:

"Linoa... fais taire ce monstre!"

"D'accord.", répondit-elle. Elle lança alors un Aphasie. La brume blanche atteignit Midgar Zolom qui resta figé sur place pendant un instant, la gueule ouverte. Linoa avait réussi à neutraliser sa magie.

"Eh, je veux ma part moi aussi!", continua Tifa en souriant, avant de lancer un sortilège de Foudre X. Le serpent fut frappé de plein fouet par l'éclair et se dressa, raide comme un piquet. Cloud et Squall foncèrent vers lui, plantèrent leurs deux lames dans son corps jusqu'à la garde, puis sautèrent en l'air en agrippant leurs armes, entaillant le corps du serpent sur presque toute sa longueur.

"J'espère que tu as apprécié ce double Climhazard!", dit Cloud d'un air moqueur.

Midgar Zolom partait déjà en poussière. Angel s'ébroua et partit rejoindre Linoa qui, en même temps que les trois autres, se remettait des terribles blessures que le sort Bêta leur avait infligés.

"Encore un de moins...", annonça Squall. "Bon, on va où, maintenant?"

"Aucune idée...", répondit Cloud, dubitatif. "Mais si la compression temporelle nous permet de nous déplacer dans le temps et l'espace, il devrait avoir un moyen de retourner au château d'Ultimecia."

Il n'avait pas sitôt fini sa phrase que le paysage se mit à fondre de nouveau. Ils furent transportés dans un lieu qui n'était pas du tout le château d'Ultimecia. Leur saut les avait emportés dans une vaste grotte, aux pierres bleutées, ayant ça et là...

"Des chutes de Mako...", dit Tifa. "Nous sommes dans le cratère du Nord."

"Encore chez vous?", demanda Squall, excédé. "Mais si ça continue nous nous perdrons dans l'espace-temps!"

"Qu'est-ce que j'y peux? Ce n'est pas moi qui contrôle ces sauts dans l'espace-temps.", répliqua Cloud. "Ne m'accuse pas inutilement."

"Hé, mais je n'accuse personne!", continua Squall, choqué.

"Dites, vous deux", interrompit Linoa, "ce n'est pas en vous disputant que l'on va résoudre ce problème!"

Les deux arrêtèrent alors de se disputer.

"D'ailleurs, puisqu'on est là, allons voir si nos autres compagnons sont encore en bas.", suggéra Tifa.

Ils descendirent un chemin serpentant à travers la caverne, de plus en plus profond.

"Alors c'est ça que vous appelez le Mako?", demanda Squall, qui observait les chutes.

"En effet.", expliqua Cloud. "C'est l'énergie spirituelle de la planète. Si elle venait à disparaître, toute forme de vie sur cette planète serait définitivement annihilée."

"C'est horrible...", dit Linoa terrifiée. "Et vous empêchez Sephiroth de s'en emparer?"

"C'est justement ce que nous essayons de faire quand votre ennemie Ultimecia a lancé sa compression temporelle.", répondit Tifa.

Linoa regardait d'un air admirateur les chutes de Mako.

"C'est quand même très beau à voir...", dit-elle.

"Nos matérias viennent de l'énergie Mako.", ajouta Cloud. "Je me demande comment vous autres utilisez de la magie, dans votre monde."

"Nos Guardian Forces nous permettent de puiser de la magie à certains endroits, connus comme sources de magie.", expliqua Squall. "Nous utilisons notre magie stockée non seulement contre nos ennemis, mais aussi pour renforcer nos capacités physiques."

"Je comprends...", dit Cloud.

Le groupe était arrivé au bord d'un immense siphon, au fond duquel se trouvait une sorte de matière gélatineuse. Et au bord du siphon...

Ils virent d'abord, étendue à terre, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs tressés, fine et menue, vêtue d'un short blanc et d'une sorte de pull vert sans manches. Son bras gauche était lourdement protégé: il semblait même être incroyablement plus gros que son bras droit, très mince. Elle tenait encore à la main ce qui paraissait être son arme: une croix de fer surmontée de piques à chacune des quatre extrémités. Près d'elle, un homme était lui aussi couché. Il était habillé en noir, et portait de plus une grande cape rouge. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tenus par un bandeau rouge. A sa ceinture se trouvait un pistolet. Ce qui surprit Squall et Linoa fut son bras et sa main gauche, entièrement métallisés. Non loin de là se trouvait une petite créature semblable à un chat, blanche et noire, juchée sur un monstre blanc, petit mais trapu. Enfin, ils virent une autre créature, à quatre pattes et à fourrure orangée, moitié féline, moitié canine, arborant une crinière brune, ainsi que deux plumes d'oiseau sur sa tête. Sa queue était surmontée d'une flamme. Il avait aussi quelques tatouages sur le corps, dont le chiffre XIII, que Squall remarqua avant tout sur le corps de cet... animal.

Tous étaient étendus à terre, inanimés.

"Nos compagnons!", s'exclama Cloud.

Tifa s'approcha des quatre et les tâta un par un.

"Ils se sont évanouis.", dit-elle. "Pas la peine de compter sur eux pour la suite. C'est dommage..."

"Ah oui, je vois...", dit Linoa. "Ce sont les quatre autres qui ne vous ont pas suivi."

"Oui...", expliqua Cloud. "Voici Youfie, Vincent, Cait Sith et Rouge 13..."

Squall examina Rouge 13 de plus près. "Cette fourrure, cette couleur...", pensa-t-il. "Ne serait-elle pas similaire à celle des Moombas?"

~~

Le Golem de Granit était quasi indestructible. Même Zell n'y arrivait pas avec la force de ses propres poings. Excédé, le jeune homme se servit de Quake. La créature fut mise au sol par les tremblements de terre mais se rétablit rapidement.

"Bon sang... ça ne peut plus durer!", dit-il.

Cid observait le monstre, ses mains cramponnées au manche de sa lance. Quelque chose le troublait cependant: les mots inscrits sur la pancarte. Quel sens pouvaient-ils avoir?

"Votre rédemption... ma fatalité?", pensait-il. "Pourquoi cette opposition?"

"Cid! Faites quelque chose!", dit Quistis qui venait d'éviter le poing du Golem.

Il s'exécuta en sortant un bâton de dynamite qu'il alluma avec la braise de sa cigarette avant de le lancer à la face de leur ennemi qui rugit de colère au moment de l'explosion.

"S'il faut que ça explose... Fournaise!", déclara Quistis.

Une énorme boule de chaleur se forma autour de la créature qui faillit étouffer. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez...

Zell reçut le poing du monstre de plein fouet. Furieux, il contre-attaqua en se servant de la technique qu'il avait employée pour vaincre la Reine: l'attaque Stratosphère. L'impact énergétique fut tel que le Golem de Granit se fit transpercer par Zell. Un trou se trouvait dans son torse. Autour de lui, des débris de son propre corps de pierre étaient éparpillés. Malheureusement, cela ne suffisait toujours pas.

"C'est quoi ce délire ???", s'écria Zell.

"Jeune présomptueux!", rugit le Golem. "Regarde ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à moi!"

Il pointa ses yeux brillants droit vers Zell. A cet instant, le corps du jeune Seed se figea sur place et se mit à rayonner. Quistis et Cid se détournèrent de cette lueur éblouissante. Quand elle cessa enfin, ils eurent l'impression de voir l'horreur absolue: Zell avait été pétrifié!

"Bon sang!", cria Cid.

Quistis riposta avec une Fournaise, mais le Golem eut raison d'elle en la pétrifiant elle aussi.

"QUISTIS! $£*+%§&@#!!!"

Le juron de Cid pouvait s'entendre depuis la cour intérieure. Horrifié, le lancier détourna son regard de la créature et de ses deux compagnons statufiés. Il lui fallait faire quelque chose. N'importe laquelle, mais maintenant! Tout à coup, il lui vint une idée... Il sortit de sa poche un objet rond comme une balle, de couleur grisâtre.

"C'est le seul que j'ai...", dit-il, "mais si c'est cette chose-là qui peut les sauver, allons voir l'effet qu'elle produit sur TOI!"

Il se retourna d'un coup et lança la balle grise aussi fort et aussi vite qu'il put contre le monstre. Elle éclata en giclant une sorte de liquide incolore qui, aux yeux étonnés de Cid, se mettaient progressivement à ronger le corps du Golem de Granit qui hurlait:

"AAAARRRGH! Je fonds! Misérable guerrier... tu as... ga... gné!"

Cid observait avec fierté le colosse de pierre se disloquer, se ratatiner, à mesure que son corps était dissous par le liquide contenu dans le Défijeur que Cid avait précieusement gardé dans sa veste. Un instant plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'un petit bloc de granit.

"Voilà pour toi.", déclara Cid, victorieux. Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette et allait commencer à fumer quand son regard se porta sur Zell et Quistis, toujours pétrifiés. "Faut que je fasse quelque chose pour eux, je ne vais quand même pas les laisser comme ça! Mais quoi?"

Il réfléchit un instant puis, ayant trouvé un moyen, fonça à travers la cour intérieure en direction de la salle au lustre.

~~

Sulphite planait et replanait autour d'Irvine, qui n'arrivait pas à le toucher avec ses tirs de fusil tellement la créature était rapide. Barrett, contrairement à ses habitudes, ne tirait pas: il préférait économiser ses munitions spéciales au cas où le monstre serait un peu plus facile à toucher. Selphie, cependant, leur favorisa la tâche en lançant Somni sur leur ennemi. A présent, Sulfite volait beaucoup moins vite.

"A vous l'honneur, Barrett!", cria Selphie.

Le mastodonte envoya une rafale de balles de mitrailleuse explosives, que Sulphite avait du mal à supporter. Irvine ponctua avec une demi-douzaine de Balles Foudre. Selphie, elle, fit de nouveau appel à ses sortilèges en lançant un Foudre X.

"Trop cool! Notre magie est revenue!", dit-elle, excitée.

En effet. Leurs sortilèges les plus puissants commençaient à redevenir opérants depuis le début de leur périple dans la Citadelle. Mais Sulfite leur réservait encore quelques surprises... Après s'être rué sur Selphie et l'avoir envoyée à l'autre bout du chemin de ronde d'un coup de griffe (ce qui enragea Irvine), il cracha une grande bouffée de gaz toxique à partir de son bec jaune. Barrett et Irvine se sentirent très mal à l'aise et ne purent riposter.

Sulfite fonçait droit sur les deux tireurs pour les achever, mais Selphie, malgré ses blessures, réussit à administrer un second Foudre X à la créature volante avant qu'il ne fût trop tard. Le coup de foudre fut tel que Sulfite dégringola dans la cour intérieure. Selphie eut juste le temps de lancer deux Esuna sur Irvine et Barrett qui cessèrent aussitôt de suffoquer, avant que leur ennemi ne revint à la charge. Il lança un coup de griffe à Barrett. Mais le mastodonte était évidemment beaucoup plus résistant que Selphie, et put se relever facilement. Sulfite se concentrait pour lancer son souffle putride encore une fois mais c'était une grave erreur: une rafale de balles Anti-Char provenant à la fois de la mitrailleuse de Barrett et du fusil d'Irvine lui déchira les ailes et fit exploser son dard. Le monstre tomba, se cogna contre la paroi des remparts, roula sur les rochers entourant le château et finit dans l'océan. Un énorme jet d'eau vertical apparut à l'endroit de sa chute: son corps avait explosé après son plongeon.

"Enfin...", fit Selphie soulagée. "Je crois qu'on a bien mérité ceci... Guérison Totale!"

Après un soin rapide, Barrett prit la parole:

"Où en étions-nous avant que ce monstre nous attaque? Ah oui... Orbital et Aeris. Je crois qu'il y a un lien entre les deux, enfin... c'est juste mon opinion."

"Peut-être que c'est vrai...", dit Selphie. "Si Cloud, Squall et les autres trouvent ce lieu de connaissance qu'Orbital nous avait indiqué, ils trouveront peut-être une réponse à ce sujet."

"Ouais ouais...", répliqua Barrett. "Je me demande ce qu'ils font en ce moment..."

****

Note de l'Auteur: Vous avez vu la référence à Final Fantasy 9? Après tout, c'est un cross-over, oui ou non? 

Encore un triple front... on dirait que j'aime ce genre de bataille. Comme dirait le proverbe, "plus on est de fous, plus on rit"! ::évite les tomates balancées vers lui:: Non, non, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez!

De toute façon... Recevez tous mes 'friendly feelings'...

~~ Digintegrated Hunter Bill ~~


	11. Révélations

****

COMPAGNONS D'ARMES

par **Digintegrated** - **Hunter Bill**

****

Disclaimer : Presque tout ce chapitre appartient à Squaresoft, le reste est de mon invention. Bon, on y va?

-~-

****

CHAPITRE 11

REVELATIONS

-~-

Cid descendait quatre à quatre l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la cave. Une fois en bas, il regarda autour de lui: personne. Son regard se posa cependant sur le cadavre d'Acron. "Repose en paix, $%*@#§!", pensa-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers le pupitre sur lequel était toujours posé le livre des "_Sortilèges de Magie Initiatique_", toujours ouvert à la page du Outerspace. Cid feuilleta rapidement le livre, et en arriva à la page expliquant les caractéristiques du Vent Blanc. Il parcourut les lignes un moment et lut cette phrase, à la fin de la page: "_Attention: Vent Blanc ne permet pas de sauver une personne pétrifiée_."

"C'est bien ce que je pensais... Bon sang!", se dit Cid.

Mais le lancier ne perdit pas espoir. Il respira profondément et se mit à passer en revue les sortilèges décrits dans le livre un par un.

"_Force de Dragon... Force de mort... Bêta... Trine... Souffle magique_... Ah ouais, je m'en souviens. Juste après la mort de cette pauvre Aeris... Les falaises de Gaia, là ou nichait cette saleté de Stilva!" pensa-t-il alors qu'il tournait les pages. "La tête de ce monstre lorsqu'il s'est aperçu que j'étais capable de l'attaquer avec ses propres armes! C'était le pied..."

Il continua de feuilleter le livre et finalement, y trouva quelque chose qui attira son attention. La page était intitulée "_Pierre Vivante_". Cid se mit à lire la page avec attention:

"_Ce sortilège nous vient d'un des descendants de Hyne. Il agit sur n'importe quel être vivant, y compris le lanceur du sort lui-même, et permet non seulement de sauver la personne ciblée d'une pétrification si elle a été victime d'une telle attaque, mais aussi de protéger cette personne contre toute tentative de pétrification. Attention cependant: seul un Anti-sort peut déjouer cette protection_."

"Eh bien, je ferai attention...", pensa Cid avant de reprendre sa lecture.

"_Pour pouvoir invoquer ce sortilège, le lanceur devra avant tout récupérer les restes d'une créature douée du talent de pétrification, les Gallus par exemple_."

"Le Golem de Granit! Cette cochonnerie ne s'est pas entièrement dissoute... je vais les avoir, ces fameux restes!", dit-il soudainement, avant de remonter précipitamment en direction du hangar.

~~

Cloud restait à observer le fond du trou. "Le cœur de la Planète.", pensait-il. "Sephiroth... il était au fond de ce trou... jusqu'à ce que cette compression temporelle survienne... comment avons-nous pu faire tout ce chemin et retourner à notre point de départ tout en restant en vie?"

"Franchement, Cloud...", déclara Squall de son ton glacial. "Je me demande ce qu'on fait ici!"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'y peux rien... Nous sommes dans mon monde mais ce n'est pas ma faute.", dit Cloud.

"Ce n'est pas que pour ça.", continua Squall. "Non seulement nous sommes coincés dans ce trou sans savoir comment faire pour retourner à notre époque, mais de plus, vos quatre autres compagnons de route nous sont totalement inutiles."

"Et alors? Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de risquer quatre vies de plus?", riposta Cloud.

Squall ne répondit rien, mais son esprit était en ébullition.

"A mon avis...", continua Cloud en examinant à son tour Youfie, Vincent, Cait Sith et Rouge 13, "ce serait mieux de les laisser ici. C'est déjà une chance qu'ils ne soient pas morts, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je suis d'accord avec Cloud.", renchérit Linoa. "Dans cet état-là, ils ne feraient que nous ralentir."

"Bon... si tu le dis, Cloud...", soupira Squall. "Mais j'aimerais bien avant tout sortir d'ici!"

A cet instant, le Seed ne se sentit pas bien...

"Aaaah! Ma tête!", cria-t-il.

L'esprit de Squall se brouillait. Non... ce ne pouvait pas être possible! Pas encore un coup d'Ellone qui allait leur faire vivre une fois de plus les aventures de Laguna! Mais contrairement à ce qu'il attendait de subir, il ne tomba pas endormi... et Laguna n'était pas dans son esprit avec ses deux acolytes de toujours, Kiros et Ward. C'était différent... Une voix qui lui fut fort familière résonna dans son esprit.

"_Fais le tour du siphon dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, Squall..._"_, _disait-elle.

"Orbital...", pensa Squall.

Linoa, alarmée, se rua vers Squall. Juste à ce moment-là, les maux de tête du Seed cessèrent, mais il était encore un peu étourdi.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?", demanda-t-elle affolée.

"C'était... Orbital...". Squall avait de la difficulté à parler. "Il faut faire le tour... dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre."

"Allons-y alors.", proposa Tifa.

Après que Squall se fut remis de son étourdissement, les quatre s'exécutèrent. Ils se mirent donc à faire le tour du siphon, mais ils n'en avaient pas encore fait la moitié qu'ils disparurent!

~~

Cid redescendit à toute vitesse dans le cellier, en tenant de la main gauche la relique du Golem de Granit. Il se remit ensuite à lire le livre.

"_Ensuite le lanceur devra faire appel aux Guardian Forces pour pouvoir transformer l'objet et en extraire ainsi ses capacités magiques qui lui permettront d'invoquer ce sort_."

"Transformation d'objet?", pensa Cid. Son regard se tourna vers l'établi d'alchimiste. "Et si je retentais cette petite expérience?"

Il retira la bouteille du réchaud, qui contenait encore des débris de Rocs Lunaires. Après s'être muni d'une nouvelle bouteille, il fragmenta, à l'aide d'un marteau et d'un burin qu'il avait pris pour l'occasion dans le hangar, le bloc de granit de manière à ce qu'il puisse y rentrer. Satisfait, Cid posa la bouteille sur le réchaud et un bocal propre à l'autre bout du circuit.

"Rien ne va plus...", dit-il en craquant une allumette et en allumant le réchaud.

Des vapeurs noirâtres se mirent à traverser le réseau de tuyaux et de bocaux. Cid reprit sa lance et observa le résultat. Une pâte molle et noire se formait dans le bocal que Cid avait posé. Lorsque les vapeurs cessèrent, il allait toucher de la main gauche la matière gélatineuse, mais il s'arrêta. Et si l'expérience ne marchait que pour Quistis? Cid n'était pas vraiment spécialiste en Magie Initiatique comme elle, bien qu'il était habitué aux Talents Ennemis stockés dans une de ses matérias. Mais après tout, si cette expérience pouvait les sauver, pourquoi ne pas essayer? 

Cid, résolu, toucha la matière gélatineuse. Elle se désintégra à son contact.

Cid resta un instant, stupéfait. "J'ai fait tout ça pour rien?", se dit-il.

Il avait tort. Un rayon de magie bleu-vert se forma à ses pieds et se mit à entourer son corps en spirale. Arrivé au niveau de la tête du lancier, le rayon devint éblouissant pendant un bref instant, puis disparut. Cid regarda autour de lui... et il remarqua qu'une des matérias fixées à sa lance brillait fortement.

"Ce sortilège... Ma matéria a dû mémoriser ce sortilège!", se dit Cid.

Excité, il remonta l'escalier en colimaçon et traversa à toute vitesse la salle au lustre et la cour. Arrivé au hangar, il s'arrêta face à Quistis et Zell, toujours pétrifiés, prit une profonde inspiration, fit tournoyer sa lance et cria: "Pierre Vivante!"

Après le lancement du sort, leurs deux corps de pierre redevinrent normaux. Quistis, encore étourdie par l'effet du sort, demanda à Cid:

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où est le Golem de Granit?"

"C'est moi qui l'ai achevé. Avec un Défijeur.", dit Cid triomphant.

"Vous auriez pu utiliser ce truc pour nous sauver la vie...", reprit Quistis.

"Oui, je sais... mais l'énigme? Vous comprenez l'énigme, maintenant?", demanda Cid. "_Votre rédemption sera ma fatalité_."

Zell avait compris.

"Ah ouais! C'est donc pour ça que vous avez neutralisé ce monstre avec votre bidule.", dit-il. "Mais comment vous avez fait pour nous tirer de la?"

"Grâce au livre de magie dans la cave...", répondit Cid, fier de son exploit.

"'Fallait encore suivre les instructions, n'est-ce pas?", continua Zell avant de rire avec Cid et Quistis.

~~

"Cloud? Cloud, tu m'entends?"

"Je suis là, Squall..."

"Où ça, là?"

"J'en sais rien! J'y vois rien du tout là-dedans."

"Moi non plus, tu sais... Je ne vois même plus mon propre corps."

"Linoa? Linoa, c'est toi?"

"Oui, je suis là aussi..."

"Tifa?"

"Cloud? Où es-tu?"

"Aucune idée, mais nous y sommes déjà tous les quatre."

"Squall? Tu es sûr que c'est ici qu'Orbital nous a dit d'aller?"

"Peu importe..."

"Comment, peu importe?"

Ni Cloud, ni Squall, ni Tifa, ni Linoa ne pouvait distinguer quoi que ce soit.

"A mon avis, votre grand oiseau a dû repérer une faille spatio-temporelle."

"Si tu le dis, Tifa..."

"J'aimerais bien qu'il y ait un peu de lumière ici..."

Ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait exaucé le vœu de Linoa. En un instant, plusieurs torches apparurent, révélant à nos amis l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ce n'était pas le château d'Ultimecia. Au moins, ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Les murs étaient bien différents, et cette atmosphère lugubre qui était propre à la résidence de la Sorcière ne se retrouvait pas en ce nouveau lieu...

Ils se trouvaient dans une bibliothèque. Des dizaines de rayonnages et d'étagères en bois étaient disposés le long des murs, et divisaient la pièce en colonnes. Un nombre incalculable de livres y était rangé. Plusieurs échelles étaient apposées le long des rayonnages qui faisaient la hauteur de la pièce: environ cinq mètres de haut. La pièce, de plus, devait bien faire cinquante mètres de long sur vingt-cinq de large.

Derrière eux, une fenêtre, entourée de torches, donnait sur le monde extérieur. Squall et Cloud y regardèrent à travers. Ils virent un grand nombre d'habitations, étendues sur une plaine rocailleuse et entourant une construction pour le moins étrange: elle avait la forme d'un double tétraèdre dont les deux sommets pointaient l'un au sol, l'autre vers le ciel rougeoyant.

"Centra!", dit Squall. "Nous sommes à Centra, mais bien avant la Larme Sélénite qui l'a détruite."

Cloud ne comprenait pas.

"Nous sommes de retour chez nous.", expliqua Linoa. "Enfin... pas tout à fait, nous avons dû atterrir au moins un siècle avant notre époque, parce que cet endroit est supposé être en ruines à l'heure... 'actuelle'. Ce que nous appelons Larme Sélénite est le moment où les monstres, habitant la Lune, se regroupent en une vaste masse et se dirigent vers la Terre."

"Les monstres viennent de la Lune?", dit Tifa. "Comment cela se fait?"

"Je l'ignore...", répondit Squall, dubitatif. "Mais apparemment, cet endroit doit être la fameuse 'mine de connaissances' dont notre Guardian Force nous a parlés. Mais... Orbital ne nous avait pas dit qu'il lui serait impossible de nous venir en aide?"

"Peut-être que le sceau d'Ultimecia l'en empêchait.", expliqua Linoa. "Rappelle-toi..."

"Hmmm... tu as peut-être raison.", dit Squall.

"A mon avis, la chute de Midgar Zolom a permis à Orbital de rentrer à nouveau en contact avec toi, Squall. Mais il me semble que Barrett, Cid et vos équipiers y sont pour beaucoup aussi. Du moins, j'espère qu'ils s'en sont tirés vivants.", continua Tifa d'un ton optimiste.

"Oui... je l'espère aussi.", renchérit Cloud. "Nous aurons besoin de tout le monde pour venir à bout d'Ultimecia... et de ces renseignements cachés dans cette bibliothèque, si toutefois nous les trouvons."

"Dans ce cas...", annonça Squall. "Divisons-nous. Nous allons parcourir cette bibliothèque rangée par rangée. Le premier qui trouve quelque chose d'intéressant... non Angel, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas le moment..."

Angel courait autour de Squall et cherchait une caresse de sa part. Linoa éclata de rire.

"Allez Squall, sois gentil!", dit Linoa en souriant.

"Bon, d'accord...". Il donna une rapide caresse à Angel qui se mit à remuer la queue et à japper d'affection. Satisfaite, elle s'en alla rejoindre sa maîtresse. Squall continua:

"Je disais donc: dès que vous trouvez quelque chose d'intéressant, appelez pour qu'on puisse savoir de quoi il s'agit."

"D'accord.", confirma Tifa.

"Entendu.", dit Cloud.

Tifa se mit à longer un rayonnage qui était fixé au mur. Cloud parcourut le rayonnage voisin, à côté des deux que Squall et Linoa, toujours suivie par Angel, avaient commencé à fouiller. La tâche était rude, car les rayonnages étaient considérablement hauts, ce qui représentait une quantité de livres, même pour une seule allée. Un quart d'heure après, ils se retrouvèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Alors?", demanda Squall.

"Rien d'intéressant.", dit Tifa. "Ce sont principalement des livres d'astronomie, mais il n'y a rien qui pourrait nous renseigner sur la magie, ni sur l'histoire de cette planète."

"On perd notre temps ici...", soupira Cloud.

"NON!", dit Squall, catégorique. "S'il y a un seul livre qui pourrait nous être d'une quelconque utilité, il faut le trouver."

"Même si ça revient à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin?", répliqua Cloud.

Squall se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main.

"Oui, je sais... Peu importe, comme tu dis.", reprit Cloud. "Mais bon... Il nous faut bien continuer nos recherches, n'est-ce pas? Nos mondes en dépendent, après tout..."

Ils reprirent donc leurs recherches. Personne n'avait remarqué que quelque chose de bizarre s'était profilé à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque, juste au niveau de la fenêtre derrière eux...

Squall cherchait, sans relâche... quand soudain, la voix d'Orbital résonna dans son esprit.

"_Squall... C'est Orbital. Surtout ne dis rien_..."

Le jeune Seed resta muet, mais se demandait où pouvait être sa Guardian Force.

"_Je suis là, Squall... à l'extérieur de cette bibliothèque. Tu devrais me voir maintenant_."

Squall pouvait effectivement distinguer le bec bleu d'Orbital pointer à la fenêtre.

"_Le passage que je vous ai indiqués vous a fait remonter deux mille ans avant ton époque, Squall, et le sceau d'Ultimecia a été en très grande partie corrompu grâce à vous, guerriers. Même si je ne peux pas récupérer la totalité de mes pouvoirs, je peux cependant vous aider à trouver plus vite une réponse à vos questions. Et elle se trouve en effet ici, dans cette bibliothèque. Reviens sur tes pas jusqu'au début des rayonnages et avance de six rangs en te dirigeant vers la porte_."

Squall s'exécuta. Il se dirigea vers le rang que lui avait indiqué la Guardian Force et se mit à passer en revue les livres qui y étaient rangés. Quelque temps plus tard, il vit, posé par terre, un petit livre sans titre. "Et si c'était celui-là?", pensa-t-il. Il ouvrit le livre et vit en première page: 

__

CHRONIQUES DE HYNE

Hyne... n'était-ce pas celui qui avait "créé" le monde, d'après ce qu'en disent les légendes? Ne s'agissait-il pas de celui qui était à l'origine de la Sorcellerie? Après tout, Linoa, après son sauvetage dans l'espace et avant sa courte captivité dans le Mausolée, avait été nommée "descendante de Hyne" par les Esthariens à cause des pouvoirs de Sorcière qu'elle avait récemment acquis d'Edea...

"Ce livre serait donc écrit par Hyne?", pensa Squall. "C'est étrange... beaucoup de gens pensent que Hyne est un dieu... mais s'il en était vraiment un, il n'aurait pas pu signer ce livre... Peu importe..."

Il s'adossa au rayonnage et se mit à lire le livre...

"_Moi, Hyne, Sorcier Primaire et Protecteur des Mondes, je me suis engagé à consigner dans ce livre ici présent l'histoire de cette planète, en me rapprochant le plus possible de la vérité, afin de permettre aux générations futures de connaître dans leur exactitude les évènements qui ont marqué notre terre. Je ne suis pas peu fier, cependant, que ma mémoire ait 'survécu' tant d'années après ce Grand Cataclysme qui faillit tous nous annihiler si nous n'avions pas pris de mesure d'urgence à temps. Mais je crois que je me dois d'en profiter au plus vite, avant que mon âge avancé ne vienne occulter ces si nombreux souvenirs, ainsi que toutes les connaissances que j'ai acquises des Anciens, ou Cetras. C'est donc par l'époque de cette civilisation que je vais commencer cette chronologie, en me basant bien sûr sur mes travaux de recherche à leur sujet._

Personne ne sait exactement, moi non plus d'ailleurs, quelle civilisation aurait pu précéder celle des Cetras. Par contre, leur pouvoir est resté longtemps connu de tous: ces êtres humains avaient la faculté de communiquer avec la Planète et de produire de l'énergie spirituelle, capable d'engendrer la vie sue la surface de cette terre. Cette énergie planétaire, appelée longtemps plus tard 'énergie Mako' pouvait facilement être distinguée, soit à l'état brut, sous forme de halo lumineux, soit cristallisé dans ce que l'on appelait 'Matéria'..."

Squall resta figé sur place dès qu'il arriva au mot 'Matéria'. Stupéfait, il lâcha le livre... Son esprit entra encore en ébullition. Comment cette "Matéria" pouvait être connue de Hyne? Cela voulait-il dire... qu'il y avait un monde avant Hyne?

Il se remit de ses émotions et appela:

"Cloud! Tifa! Linoa! Venez vite!"

Les trois arrivèrent dans l'allée dans laquelle Squall se trouvait.

"Dis-moi, Squall... On n'était pas supposé être ici, non?", demanda Cloud d'un air dubitatif.

"Non, en effet, mais... Orbital m'a aidé.", avoua Squall.

"Je vois...", dit Cloud.

Ils lurent le livre...

"Qui est Hyne?", demanda Cloud.

"Celui qui a créé notre monde, enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit.", répondit Squall.

Ils continuèrent leur lecture. Arrivés au mot "matéria", Cloud et Tifa eurent comme un électrochoc...

"Alors... il est de notre monde aussi?", remarqua Tifa.

Les quatre se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

"Nous sommes vraiment du même monde alors?", demanda Linoa.

"Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le vérifier...", déclara Squall, avant de lire à haute voix pour que les trois puissent en profiter.

__

"... cristallisé dans ce que l'on appelait 'Matéria', pour 'matérialisation de l'énergie'. Ces 'Matérias' pouvaient être utilisées pour diverses usages, elles permettaient entre autres l'usage de la magie pour ceux qui savaient cependant en tirer parti.

Il y avait aussi sur cette planète une race d'animaux quadrupèdes, proches à la fois du chien et du chat, connues pour leur légendaire rage au combat, leur remarquable intelligence et leur longévité, surpassant de très loin celle des êtres humains. Personne n'a su leur vrai nom, mais ils ont pris part de façon importante à la résolution des calamités qu'a connu notre Planète."

"ROUGE 13!", s'écria Cloud.

Squall le regarda d'un air surpris.

"Cet animal à fourrure orangée qui est dans votre groupe?", remarqua-t-il. "Bizarre mais... je voulais juste faire remarquer que nous aussi, nous avons des créatures félines à la fourrure orangée dans notre monde. On les appelle des Moombas. Ils parlent comme nous aussi, bien qu'ils ont un peu de mal..."

"Tiens? Rouge 13 parle lui aussi. Vous pensez qu'il y aurait un rapport entre lui et vos créatures?", demanda Tifa.

"Je vais chercher...", dit Squall. Il feuilleta le livre et arriva sur un croquis présentant une créature semblable à Rouge 13, sans le tatouage, et un Moomba. Plus bas se trouvait un dessin représentant Orbital.

"C'est ça un Moomba?", dit Cloud. "Il ressemble un peu à Rouge 13, vraiment..."

"Comme c'est mignon...", remarqua Tifa.

"Je crois que je commence à comprendre...", dit Cloud.

"Quoi donc?", demanda Linoa.

"Rouge 13 a du vraisemblablement avoir une descendance qui a survécu au Météore et qui a du évoluer par la suite pour se transformer en Moombas... Cela veut dire que le Météore a été détruit?"

"Pas possible...", dit Tifa en s'agrippant à Cloud.

"Et pourtant si... apparemment, notre croisade contre Sephiroth a réussi mais votre sorcière Ultimecia s'en est mêlée... la preuve, le Météore est toujours là et Sephiroth est encore en vie. J'aimerais bien la voir en face et lui dire ce que je pense..."

Squall ne dit rien, mais il comptait bien, sans savoir pourquoi, aider Cloud à régler son compte à Sephiroth afin d'éviter une modification de l'Histoire.

"Mais alors... étant donné que Sephiroth contrôle ce météore, si on laisse Sephiroth vivre, la Planète du passé sera détruite et notre Planète disparaîtra!", s'exclama Squall. "Mais... Ultimecia... n'est-elle pas une sorcière du _futur_ ?"

"C'est vrai...", approuva Linoa. "Elle ne laisserait pas Sephiroth détruire la Planète dans le passé tout en étant consciente qu'une telle destruction serait suicidaire pour elle!"

"Le mieux," suggéra Cloud, "serait de le lui demander, vous ne trouvez pas?"

"Un peu inattendu comme idée mais elle tient debout...", répondit Squall.

"Au fait...", commença le jeune homme blond.

Il eut un moment de silence.

"Je voulais vous le dire avant mais j'avais beaucoup de mal... Voilà, la voix de votre Guardian Force, Orbital, me fait penser à une jeune fille que nous avons rencontré il y a quelque temps, mais que Sephiroth a tué sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour la sauver. En plus, elle était la dernière Cetra à avoir vécu sur cette planète... Maintenant que nous sommes à peu près sûrs que nous sommes... vos ascendants, j'aimerais savoir si oui ou non Aeris - c'est son nom - aurait été réincarné d'une façon ou d'une autre dans votre temps."

Cloud n'avait pas sitôt fini sa phrase que la voix d'Orbital se fit entendre à travers la salle.

"Tu as vu juste, Cloud... Au début, je ne croyais pas que Barrett, Cid, Tifa et toi-même ayez survécu à la compression temporelle. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à revoir mes anciens compagnons de route combattre aux côtés de mes nouveaux... possesseurs. Orbital n'était juste que mon alter ego. Maintenant que le sceau d'Ultimecia a été corrompu grâce à vous tous, je peux enfin reprendre mon ancienne apparence."

Un éclair illumina la pièce. La silhouette d'Orbital apparut, fantomatique et colossale, au-dessus de leurs têtes. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à rapetisser, à rétrécir, jusqu'à prendre une forme humaine. A ce moment-là, Cloud et Tifa, ébahis, virent y apparaître une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, portant une longue robe rose, un gilet rouge et des bottes marron. Elle avait un bracelet jaune à chaque poignet, et elle regardait Cloud et Tifa de ses yeux verts, en souriant.

"Non... c'est vraiment toi?", dit Tifa d'une voix blanche.

Cloud ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes. Il se précipita vers Aeris en criant son nom, suivi par Tifa, et les trois se serrèrent dans les bras si fort qu'ils faillirent en étouffer.

"Comment... est-ce... possible?", bégaya Cloud. "Se... Sephiroth..."

"Oui, je sais, Cloud.", dit Aeris d'une voix douce et rassurante. "Mais Sephiroth ne savait pas que son geste aurait pour effet de me laisser entrer dans la Rivière de la Vie afin de la contrôler. C'est pour cela que je suis resté sur cet autel subaquatique, afin d'obtenir une réponse de la part de la Planète... Sephiroth est juste venu un peu trop tard."

"J'aurais dû agir avant qu'il ne te...", continua Cloud, ses yeux toujours remplis de larmes. "Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai!..."

"Non, Cloud. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ma disparition... et puis, même si mon corps est resté inactif, mon esprit est toujours présent, tu sais. J'ai su, avec vous, que la Planète allait nous aider."

"Mais... comment sais-tu...", demanda Tifa.

Aeris rit.

"Je vous observais à ce moment-là. J'étais là avec vous, au moment où vous aviez su que ma Matéria Blanche était activée, lorsque vous descendiez la Grotte Nord, jusqu'à ce que vous battiez Sephiroth... J'attendais avec impatience votre venue, car il n'y a pas de place pour lui et moi dans le cœur de la Planète, bien sûr. A moins que Sephiroth soit mis à mort, la Planète ne pourra rien faire contre le Météore."

"Je comprends maintenant...", dit Cloud, en séchant ses larmes.

Squall et Linoa regardaient la scène avec attention, lorsqu'Aeris vint vers eux.

"Merci à vous, Squall et Linoa. Je n'aurais sans doute pas retrouvé mes anciens compagnons sans vous."

"Euh... Merci aussi pour les renseignements, Orbital... pardon... Aeris.", répondit Squall en hésitant.

"Aucune importance.", reprit la jeune fille.

"Mais j'aimerais vous poser une question... Comment leur monde est il devenu tel que Linoa et moi le connaissons?", demanda Squall.

"Ah ça, c'est une longue histoire... Hyne a dû sûrement la consigner dans ses Chroniques mais cela prendrait sans doute du temps à lire... Environ un millier d'années après la menace de Sephiroth, un nouveau Météore est apparu. Les peuples étaient affolés mais un groupe de chercheurs ont fini par retrouver des écrits Cetra prophétisant la venue de ce Météore et un moyen de se protéger. Ces chercheurs ont réussi à les déchiffrer. Hyne était à leur tête."

"Et ensuite?", demanda Linoa.

"Il a fallu rassembler toutes les Matérias du monde entier. Cela a été difficile mais Hyne y est arrivé. Avec ce stock, tous les êtres vivants se sont rendus à Mideel, dans ce cratère d'où jaillit la Rivière de la Vie. Mais pour que la Planète pût agir, quelqu'un devait tomber dans ce trou. Comme personne ne voulait, Hyne s'est sacrifié. J'ai observé sa descente jusqu'au cœur de la Planète, apprenant à chaque seconde les pouvoirs et connaissances des Cetras."

"Donc Hyne a voulu faire ce que Sephiroth projette de faire...", dit Tifa. "Ne faire qu'un avec la Planète."

"Oui, mais je savais qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes intentions que Sephiroth. C'était un être généreux et honnête, il voulait sauver le monde, et non le détruire. C'est ainsi que j'ai accepté sa collaboration. Ensemble, nous avons concentré toute l'énergie spirituelle de tous les êtres vivants et de toutes les Matérias rassemblées à Mideel. Je me rappelle que les descendants de Rouge 13 sont venus au dernier moment pour nous porter secours. Même Rouge 13 y était! Il avait presque mille ans mais son esprit était toujours aussi fort... C'est alors que le ce nouveau Météore s'est approché de la surface de la Planète. Hyne et moi-même avons élaboré un écran protecteur pour contrer le Météore. Voyant que cela ne suffisait pas, nous avons tenté d'absorber une partie de l'énergie contenue dans la Lune, et nous y sommes parvenus. Cela a eu cependant comme effet secondaire de rapprocher le satellite de notre Planète. De plus, un groupe de monstres, qui étaient apparus sur le site de Mideel, se sont retrouvés projetés par le champ énergétique sur la surface lunaire."

"Voilà pourquoi la Lune est peuplée de monstres...", ajouta Squall.

"Oui," continua Aeris, "mais pendant des millénaires, la surface de la Planète était complètement dépourvue de vie. Toute l'énergie rassemblée a donc heurté le Météore, qui s'est désagrégé au moment où il a touché la Planète. Cependant, le choc fut si violent que tous les continents en furent secoués, créant de ce fait un nouveau monde, le monde dans lequel vous vivez, Squall, Linoa et votre équipe de Seed. De plus, la concentration d'énergie était telle qu'à la fin du Cataclysme, des millénaires plus tard, lorsque la vie réapparut à la surface de ce monde, les braves guerriers quadrupèdes issus de Rouge 13 ont subi des mutations étranges... Certains d'entre eux avaient même pris un aspect humanoïde."

"C'est donc ainsi que sont nés les Moombas et les Shumis.", comprit Linoa.

"Quant à Hyne et moi-même, nous sommes réapparus avec tous les autres êtres vivants dans ce continent que le peuple a appelé 'Centra', lui, sous son apparence habituelle, et moi sous la forme d'un esprit, que Hyne a baptisé Orbital. Les autres esprits contenus dans certaines Matérias ont été libérés par Hyne, créant ainsi les Guardian Forces que vous connaissez. Enfin, les Matérias avaient éparpillé leur énergie de par la surface de ce nouveau monde..."

"Les sources de magie...", pensa Squall.

Aeris s'arrêta un moment, et reprit:

"Bien... je crois que je vous ai tout dit."

"Dans ce cas," dit Squall, "nous devons retourner au Château, à l'époque d'Ultimecia."

"Je sais, Squall. Mais d'abord, j'ai un 'petit cadeau' pour vous, la chienne aussi peut en profiter. Donnez-moi vos mains..."

Cloud s'empressa de tendre sa main à Aeris. Tifa et Linoa suivirent aussitôt après. Squall, voyant qu'Angel était sur le point d'y mettre sa patte, se décida à tendre sa main lui aussi. Aeris mit les siennes par dessus et se concentra. Une aura verte entoura le groupe pendant quelques secondes avant de disparaître. A cet instant, les quatre combattants sentaient une nouvelle force dans leurs corps, une énergie qu'ils n'avaient pas auparavant.

"Wow!", s'exclama Cloud.

"Je me sens bizarre...", remarqua Squall.

"Je n'ai jamais été aussi en forme de toute ma vie...", commenta Linoa.

"C'était quoi ton cadeau, Aeris?", demanda Tifa.

"Je vous ai fait part d'une partie de mon pouvoir, le pouvoir que j'ai acquis en errant dans la Rivière de la Vie." répondit Aeris en souriant. "Je suis certaine que cela vous aidera, mais comme le sceau d'Ultimecia n'est pas encore totalement rompu, il vous faudra battre son dernier serviteur avant de pouvoir utiliser cette puissance cachée.

"Il ne reste plus qu'un larbin à battre?", demanda Cloud.

"Oui... vos amis ont fait de leur mieux, et je sais que vous pouvez arriver jusqu'à Ultimecia et permettre enfin au temps de s'écouler normalement. Cloud, n'oublie pas de leur transmettre toutes mes amitiés de ma part."

"C'est promis, Aeris.", accepta Cloud.

"Le couloir au fond de la bibliothèque contient une brèche spatio-temporelle qui vous ramènera au Château d'Ultimecia, au sommet d'une des deux tours. Préparez-vous à vous battre. Bonne chance à vous tous.", leur dit Aeris.

Cloud resta figé sur place.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Cloud?", demanda Aeris.

"C'est comme si... je vais te perdre à nouveau.", avoua l'épéiste.

"Allons, Cloud... Ne t'en fais pas. Je serai toujours avec vous, ne l'oublie pas. Et surtout: ne perds pas espoir. Tu sais, je te préfère heureux avec Tifa que triste et solitaire."

Tifa resta bouche bée. Elle se rapprocha de Cloud. Aeris les serra tous deux dans ses bras et conclut:

"A présent, au revoir, et bonne chance pour la suite..."

Le corps de la jeune fille devint transparent, puis s'évapora.

Tifa avait de la peine à s'exprimer. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes...

"Alors...", bredouilla-t-elle, "elle agissait... pour que nous soyons... heureux ensemble?"

"Je l'ai toujours cru, Tifa...", répondit Cloud.

"Quelle idiote j'ai été...", continua-elle. "J'ai failli être jalouse d'elle... tout simplement parce que je l'avais vue avec toi dans les taudis de Midgar!... Mais... lorsque j'ai su que vous aviez l'intention de me sauver... je ne savais plus que penser..."

"Tifa...", chuchota Cloud avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

"Oublions ça.", continua-t-il. "Nous avons mieux à faire. Rejoignons Squall et partons d'ici. Si on s'en sort vivants, j'aurai tout le temps pour te réconforter."

Les deux s'en allèrent donc, avec Squall, Linoa et Angel, puis disparurent d'un coup dans le couloir. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans la faille spatio-temporelle.

****

Note de l'Auteur : nous ne t'oublierons jamais, Aeris. Tu auras toujours une place dans nos cœurs...

Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas pu retenir mes larmes quand je me suis imaginé Cloud, Tifa et Aeris se revoir, et en plus, j'étais en train d'écouter la musique jouée à la fin du CD1 de Final Fantasy 7 (au moment de la mort d'Aeris) au moment de taper ce passage... ::sèche ses larmes::

D'autres (mauvaises et tristes) nouvelles: le prochain 'update' sera le dernier! Le dernier mais pas le moindre... Le combat final sera pour bientôt donc restez connectés!

Wini: la référence à FF9 concerne le Golem de Granit. Dans FF9 il y a pas mal de monstres de pierre dans un des donjons (Oeilvert?) et la manière la plus radicale de les tuer consiste carrément à leur lancer un Défijeur, de même qu'une Queue de Phénix / MT-Psy / Renais suffit à neutraliser un mort-vivant. Tu comprends? A part ça, merci d'avoir lu...

'Friendly feelings'...

~~ Digintegrated Hunter Bill ~~


	12. Jusqu'à l'extrême

****

COMPAGNONS D'ARMES

par **Digintegrated** - **Hunter Bill**

****

Disclaimer : Presque tout appartient à Squaresoft, voilà...

-~-

****

CHAPITRE 12

JUSQU'A L'EXTREME

-~-

"La Rivière de la Vie... L'énergie de la Planète...", se demanda Squall. "C'est donc pour protéger cela que vous vous battez, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui... Tant que Sephiroth ne sera pas anéanti, nous n'arrêterons pas notre combat.", répondit Cloud, plus que jamais déterminé. "Nous devons le faire pour nous, pour Aeris, pour le monde entier..."

"Je crains fort que votre combat cessera en même temps que vos misérables vies, Cloud!", fit une voix venant de nulle part...

Les quatre combattants regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils avaient traversé une brèche spatio-temporelle depuis la bibliothèque pour se retrouver de nouveau dans la Citadelle d'Ultimecia. "Enfin de retour...", pensa Squall. Ils se trouvaient au niveau du clocher de la tour de gauche, avec son horloge toujours arrêtée, et ses statues de monstre au regard menaçant. Ils avaient atterri sur une sorte de plate-forme carrée, en pierre. Un des murs du clocher était juste à leur droite, les autres côtés de la plate-forme menaient vers le vide. Une ouverture était taillée dans le mur du clocher, et dans cette ouverture, l'ennemi juré de Cloud avait apparu une fois de plus.

"Sephiroth...", grogna Cloud, qui essayait tant bien que mal de contenir sa rage.

L'homme à la cape noire dévisageait l'équipe de son regard perçant et de son sourire provocateur. Il avait la main accrochée à la garde de sa longue épée.

"Tu ne peux pas échapper à ton destin, Cloud.", reprit Sephiroth. "Tu ne peux pas sauver tes propres amis, comment peux-tu donc te sauver toi-même?"

"Aeris...", repensa Cloud. Les paroles de la jeune fille résonnaient toujours dans sa tête: "Non, Cloud. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ma disparition...". "Ce n'est pas ma faute... Ce n'est pas ma faute...", se répéta-t-il continuellement.

"Non... c'est inutile d'en parler, Sephiroth.", déclara-t-il en dégainant son épée. "Je ne me sens plus coupable. Aeris a fait ce qu'elle avait à faire, et il revient à nous d'achever son travail!"

"Ah, vraiment? Tu me surprends davantage, Cloud...", continua Sephiroth d'un ton moqueur. "Je ne pensais pas qu'une marionnette pouvait avoir autant de force de volonté et d'initiative..."

"Ignore-le, Cloud. Quoi qu'il arrive, je croirai toujours en toi.", lui dit Tifa.

"Écoutez...", interrompit Squall avec le même ton froid que d'habitude. "J'ignore qui vous êtes exactement, mais si Ultimecia vous a vraiment engagé pour nous tuer, sachez que ce n'est pas avec des mots que vous aurez raison de nous."

"Oh, les Seeds s'énervent eux aussi... Je ne comprends toujours pas, d'ailleurs, pourquoi il a fallu que vous vous mêliez de nos affaires, entre Ultimecia et moi-même...", reprit Sephiroth.

"Parlez plutôt pour vous!", riposta Linoa en colère. "Ultimecia est notre ennemie, et vous n'allez quand même pas vous imaginer qu'elle va finir sa compression temporelle sans que quelqu'un fasse quoi que ce soit?"

"Vous risquez bien de ne plus rien faire d'autre, jeune fille...", continua Sephiroth. "Avant de vous quitter, laissez-moi vous présenter mon compagnon. C'était une de ces entités spirituelles que vous appelez Guardian Forces, c'est bien ça? Ultimecia me l'a réservée spécialement pour moi. Acarnan ! Par ici!"

Sephiroth disparut dans l'ouverture à l'intérieur du clocher. A cet instant, un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre. Une créature dragonesque ressemblant presque exactement à la Guardian Force Bahamut était apparue. Son corps avait cependant des couleurs différentes de celles du dragon légendaire, que Squall et ses amis avaient réussi à dompter au niveau supérieur du Laboratoire de Deep Sea.

"Acarnan... le dernier obstacle avant la fin.", dit Cloud d'un ton ferme. "Ce n'est pas lui qui va nous arrêter... Sephiroth, ton temps est compté!"

Il courut vers le dragon et s'élança pour lui donner un coup d'épée dans l'aile gauche. Acarnan ne reçut qu'une simple éraflure. Le dragon, cependant, piqua vers l'épéiste qui eut le temps de se baisser et d'éviter le coup de griffe. Squall saisit l'occasion et frappa Acarnan au corps. Le dragon fut un peu secoué par le souffle de l'explosion provoquée par la Gunblade, mais reprit rapidement l'équilibre avant de déclarer:

"J'en attends davantage de vous, guerriers. Est-ce vraiment avec ceci que vous allez m'abattre?"

"Et avec _ceci_, alors?", déclara Linoa en envoyant un Glacier X.

__

Ceci avait l'air de se révéler efficace. Acarnan avait un peu de mal à supporter le froid. Cependant, il s'en remit rapidement et plongea vers Linoa. Squall, pris de panique, s'interposa entre Linoa et le dragon et encaissa un sérieux coup de griffe avant de se retrouver au sol. Tifa se fit griffer elle aussi, mais Cloud riposta avec son épée et atteignit la queue du dragon, qui le renversa deux secondes plus tard. L'épéiste n'eut cependant aucune peine à se relever et protégea l'équipe d'un Mur Général.

Linoa eut une idée:

"Squall... essaye de tenir ta Gunblade droite, je vais essayer un truc..."

Le Seed se releva et brandit sa Gunblade verticalement. Linoa se concentra, posa ses mains sur le dos de la lame bleutée et lança un Glacier X. Squall sentit une vague de fraîcheur envahir son corps, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il vit cependant la lame de son épée devenir cristalline comme de la glace. Ayant compris où Linoa voulait en venir, il courut vers le dragon et fit tournoyer sa Gunblade au niveau de son corps. Des centaines de particules de glace tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir éclatèrent de la lame et frappèrent le monstre au moment où le Seed appuya sur la gâchette de sa Gunblade. Acarnan poussa un cri rauque avant de se faire toucher par Cloud, puis par Tifa. Mais le dragon se ressaisit promptement et griffa méchamment les deux épéistes, qui mirent cependant plus de temps à se rétablir que leur adversaire, qui commençait à concentrer une quantité d'énergie dans sa gueule.

"Exactement comme Bahamut...", pensa Squall, qui observa la boule d'énergie orangée devenir de plus en plus grosse avant de crier à ses compagnons: "COUCHEZ-VOUS!"

Ce qu'ils firent tous les quatre. La boule d'énergie tourna de l'orangé au bleu avant d'être crachée par le dragon. Elle explosa sur les combattants en un vacarme assourdissant.

Squall, Linoa, Cloud et Tifa étaient grièvement blessés par l'Éclat Noir d'Acarnan.

"On est fichus...", grogna Cloud.

"Non!", répondit Squall. "Ce n'est pas fini. Nous allons nous servir d'une de nos Guardian Forces pour gagner du temps."

Squall se releva et se concentra. Acarnan fronça les yeux, apparemment surpris par les mots "Guardian Force".

"Bahamut!", cria Squall. "Viens à notre secours!"

"Comment oses-tu...!", répliqua Acarnan, ulcéré. "Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom!"

Squall ne l'écouta pas. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, l'invocation avait drainé ses forces. Il put cependant observer l'apparition du légendaire Bahamut.

"Des jumeaux?", dit Tifa.

"Pas tout à fait...", précisa Linoa, qui avait en effet vu juste. Au premier coup d'œil, Bahamut et Acarnan se ressemblaient, mais Bahamut avait un corps plus clair que celui de son adversaire. Bahamut l'observa un moment, puis se tourna vers les quatre combattants exténués.

"Il semble que nous avons un ennemi commun, Maître.", rugit Bahamut.

"'Maître'?", railla Acarnan. "Alors tu es tombé plus bas que je ne le pensais... Moi qui pensais ne jamais te revoir. Comment peux tu appeler 'Maîtres' ces êtres aussi faibles?"

"Je te forcerai à parler d'eux avec respect!", gronda Bahamut. "Maître, retirez-vous d'ici, vous et vos compagnons, et laissez-moi m'occuper de mon rival pendant que vous reprenez vos forces."

"D'accord.", confirma Squall, avant de se traîner vers l'intérieur du clocher, suivi par ses partenaires.

Bahamut et Acarnan se regardèrent puis se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre en rugissant.

Angel était à l'intérieur du clocher. La chienne poussa un jappement plaintif en voyant sa maîtresse dans un tel état.

"Je crois qu'il nous faudra de l'aide de la part des autres.", annonça Squall après s'être adossé à un mur.

"Oui, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour le faire...", répondit Cloud sèchement. "Ce monstre ne nous a pas épargné avec sa boule de feu."

"Et Angel alors? Elle peut très bien s'en charger!", opposa Linoa. "N'est-ce pas, Angel?"

La chienne répondit d'un aboiement bref.

"Un instant...", dit Squall en pointant sa main vers l'animal. "Booster!". Angel se mit à rayonner.

"Maintenant va chercher nos amis. Allez, va chercher!", encouragea Linoa.

La chienne courut à une vitesse fulgurante et descendit le chemin en colimaçon qui menait en bas de la tour.

"Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre et espérer que nos compagnons arrivent vite...", soupira Linoa, alors que la bataille entre les deux dragons faisait rage.

~~

Il ne fallut pas moins d'une minute pour qu'Angel, redoublant de vitesse et de bravoure, arrivât jusqu'en bas de la tour. Elle traversa une petite passerelle de bois, surplombant la douve dans laquelle Irvine avait trouvé la clé de l'arsenal, puis redescendit quatre à quatre un escalier menant à la chapelle. La porte d'entrée de cette dernière était toujours ouverte. Angel courut à toutes pattes vers l'extérieur jusqu'à la fontaine, puis se mit à renifler par terre. Après une minute de recherche, la chienne courut vers le côté droit des remparts, toujours occupés par Irvine, Selphie et Barrett qui fut surpris en la voyant arriver aussi vite.

"Eh mais...", fit le mastodonte, avant de se faire interrompre par une série de jappements brefs.

Angel, excitée, courait autour du groupe en aboyant et faillit faire tomber Selphie.

"Eh, du calme Angel! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?", répliqua Selphie.

Angel descendit les marches et aboya à nouveau, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée de la chapelle.

"Je crois qu'elle veut nous mener quelque part...", supposa Irvine en ajustant son chapeau.

"Alors allons-y!", dit Barrett.

Angel les mena tous les trois jusqu'à la base de la tour, puis y pénétra de nouveau.

"Encore un escalier à grimper? Cette fois c'en est trop...", grogna Barrett.

"Eh, Barrett! Regardez en haut!", cria Selphie.

Les trois virent des explosions causées par le combat des deux dragons au sommet de la tour. Barrett comprit alors.

"Linoa a envoyé cette chienne pour chercher de l'aide... Cloud et Squall doivent être en danger!", cria-t-il avant de se précipiter vers le passage en spirale, suivi par Irvine et Selphie.

Après avoir monté jusqu'au niveau de la plate-forme (Selphie ayant entre temps lancé une série de Boosters sur l'équipe), Cloud, toujours affaibli, les accueillit. Angel était revenue près de Linoa qui lui avait donné un biscuit pour chien en forme d'os pour la récompenser.

"Content de vous revoir... Nous avons un problème avec le dernier serviteur d'Ultimecia."

"Quel problème?", questionna Barrett.

"Voyez vous-même...", répondit Squall en leur montrant la sortie vers la plate-forme.

Barrett, Irvine et Selphie furent tous trois frappés d'étonnement lorsqu'ils virent les deux dragons se battre.

"C'est Bahamut contre son rival Acarnan... J'ai invoqué Bahamut afin de gagner du temps. Je vais le rappeler afin que vous puissiez toucher le bon dragon."

"D'accord.", dit Barrett.

Squall sortit le premier en boitant et cria comme il put:

"Bahamut! Reviens!"

"Comment ça, reviens?", rugit Acarnan, étonné de voir son adversaire obéir au doigt et à l'œil aux ordres de Squall. "Nous n'avons pas fini!"

Acarnan parlait un peu trop. Il ne vit pas les trois compagnons arriver sur la plate-forme et exécuter une série d'attaques des plus explosives et des plus dévastatrices. Selphie ouvrit le feu avec un Glacier X, Irvine tira au moins une cinquantaine de Balles Véloces, et Barrett conclut avec une rafale de Balles Anti-Char spécialement conçues pour sa mitrailleuse. Le dragon chancela et tomba au sol, mais releva sa tête.

"A toi l'honneur, Bahamut.", annonça Squall. "Montre-leur ton Méga Éclat!"

"Bien, Maître!", répondit le dragon avec fierté, avant de concentrer à son tour une boule d'énergie dans sa gueule. Elle devint de plus en plus grosse et se mit à briller. Les combattants se cachèrent les yeux...

Le Méga Éclat arriva sur Acarnan et explosa. On pouvait entendre le dragon râler et hurler à la mort... Lorsque l'explosion cessa, Acarnan n'était plus qu'un tas de poussière noire. Bahamut poussa un cri de victoire avant de disparaître.

"Les douze sont vaincus...", annonça Squall aux autres personnes. "Le sceau d'Ultimecia est totalement rompu à présent."

"Trop cool! Nous avons battu les douze serviteurs!", se réjouit Selphie.

"Eh bien ça alors, c'était une sacrée explosion!", fit une voix.

Cid était sur la plate-forme et fumait sa cigarette, accompagné de Quistis et de Zell.

"Cid? Comment vous nous avez trouvé ici?", demanda Squall.

"Je sais, on était supposés se donner rendez-vous à la fontaine mais lorsque nous avons vu ce dragon au sommet de la tour, nous avons décidé de suivre le groupe de Barrett mené par cette chienne.", dit Cid.

"Je me demandais comment Linoa avait élevé son animal de compagnie, maintenant...", continua Barrett en caressant Angel. "J'ai mes réponses..."

"Dites-moi Barrett... vous aviez l'air bien pressé de monter cette tour.", questionna Irvine.

"C'est normal.", répondit le mastodonte. "Squall et Cloud nous ont sauvé la mise dans cette maudite cellule, tu n'as pas oublié ça, j'espère? Je me devais bien de les aider à mon tour..."

"Il a tout à fait raison.", pensa Squall avant de remercier Barrett.

"Ouais, de rien", continua le mitrailleur, "mais je pense qu'il faut remercier la chienne et Bahamut aussi. Ils nous ont été bien utiles, n'est-ce pas?"

~~

Après avoir visité la machinerie de l'horloge de la Citadelle, les dix combattants et Angel se retrouvèrent devant le fameux couloir reliant les deux tours. Les statues de Draconus et de Moloch qui ornaient ce passage semblaient moins menaçantes de près. Le couloir faisait à peu près deux cents mètres et surplombait la Citadelle toute entière. On pouvait même y voir l'océan infiniment obscur comme le ciel. A l'opposé de leur position, le groupe put voir la seule et unique entrée vers la tour de droite, une double porte située au bout du couloir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?", demanda Squall. "Faut-il y aller tout de suite?"

"Non...", opposa Cloud. "Nous devons reprendre des forces. Acarnan ne nous a pas fait de cadeau."

"C'était juste une suggestion.", continua Squall.

"En fait, je n'aimerais pas trop combattre Ultimecia tout de suite... J'aimerais me reposer un peu, histoire de me remettre en confiance avant la bataille finale.", dit Linoa.

"Ouais, moi aussi!", renchérit Selphie.

"C'est mon avis aussi.", ajouta Tifa. "Je suis sûre que Sephiroth aussi doit être là-dedans."

"Ce n'est pas que je me dégonfle...", dit Cid à son tour, "mais franchement, j'aimerais bien un peu de repos aussi."

Les autres membres approuvèrent tour à tour.

"Très bien.", continua Squall. "Rendez-vous au seuil de cette porte."

Les équipiers se séparèrent, laissant Squall et Linoa (et Angel) seuls.

"Linoa...", commença Squall. "Je me sens un peu bizarre..."

"Ah oui?", dit-elle en souriant.

"Non, sérieusement. C'est comme ça depuis que nous avons exploré cette bibliothèque."

"Je vois... ce doit être au sujet de cette jeune fille moitié-humaine, moitié-'Guardian Force'... l'ancienne amie de Cloud et de Tifa, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je crois, oui...", répondit Squall. "Ce moment même ou Cloud et Tifa se sont précipités vers elle..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal.", continua Linoa. "Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir des émotions... Et puis, comment t'expliquer... ce moment, justement... ça m'a rappelé le Mausolée d'Esthar, lorsque tu étais venu en catastrophe..."

Squall repensait aussi au Mausolée d'Esthar... il avait juste brisé d'un coup de Gunblade la tuyauterie du système anti-cabalistique dans lequel Linoa était prisonnière, et quelques secondes après, la jeune fille s'était jetée dans ses bras. Cet instant était devenu inoubliable pour lui.

"Moi aussi.", dit-il en hésitant.

Linoa se mit à rire.

"Allons, il n'y a pas de honte à ça, tu le sais très bien."

"Si tu le dis...", pensa Squall.

"Et puis...", continua-t-elle. "grâce à toi et aux autres, je pourrai enfin voir Ultimecia de face. Sorcière contre sorcière... Nous allons gagner, c'est sûr..."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que... j'ai confiance en toi.", lui dit-elle, presque dans un murmure.

Squall réfléchit. "Sa survie dépend de moi...", pensait-il.

"Tu as raison...", dit-il.

"Et Sephiroth?", demanda Linoa inquiète. "Il me fait un peu peur... J'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver face à Adel en le regardant..."

"Cloud et les autres s'en chargeront, et si ça ne suffit pas, nous les aiderons. Maintenant, reposons-nous.", conclut Squall en prenant la main de Linoa.

~~

Cloud et Tifa, pendant ce temps, observaient l'horizon depuis le clocher.

"Tu sais Tifa... il y a une chose qui me surprend. C'est d'être encore en vie après tout ce qui nous est arrivé."

"Je comprends.", répondit Tifa.

"Mais ce qui me révolte," continua l'ex-Soldat, "c'est de ne pas avoir pu abattre Sephiroth au moment où il était juste devant nous..."

"Calme-toi, Cloud...", interrompit Tifa. "Nous aurons bientôt l'occasion de nous venger. Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé lui faire mordre la poussière. Je n'oublierai jamais la catastrophe qu'il a causée à Nibelheim..."

Tifa regarda le ciel.

"Cette obscurité... on aurait dit Midgar.", poursuivit-elle. "J'ai hâte d'en sortir et de revenir chez nous..."

"Chez nous? Mais où? Nous ne sommes plus les bienvenus à Nibelheim."

"Je veux dire: à notre époque..."

"Je vois où tu veux en venir, mais où veux-tu aller exactement pour que l'on puisse se sentir comme 'chez nous'?"

Tifa baissa les yeux.

"Je ne sais pas. Mais Linoa m'a dit de ne pas désespérer. Un jour ou l'autre, nous aurons notre 'Terre Promise'."

"Elle a vraiment dit ça?"

"Oui... tout comme Aeris le disait."

"Un coup de hasard, sans doute...", répondit finalement Cloud.

Après un instant de réflexion, l'épéiste continua:

"N'empêche que je me fais du souci pour eux..."

"Qui?"

"Squall et Linoa. J'espère qu'ils pourront rentrer chez eux lorsque cette compression temporelle aura cessé."

"Je l'espère aussi.", dit Tifa. "Il faudra les aider jusqu'à la fin. Tout de même, on fait une sacrée équipe à nous quatre."

"Ouais... je suis bien d'accord.", approuva Cloud. "Nous battrons Ultimecia et Sephiroth tous ensemble."

~~

Quelque temps plus tard...

"Tifa, tu es prête?"

"Oui, Cloud. Allons-y maintenant."

Les deux se dirigèrent vers le couloir reliant les tours. Le reste de l'équipe était rassemblé non loin de la double porte.

"Bien." commença Squall, alors que Cloud vint à ses côtés. "Maintenant... Ultimecia et Sephiroth. Êtes-vous _tous_ prêts?"

"Oui.", répondirent Cloud et Tifa.

"Oui.", répondit Linoa.

"Toujours prêt!", répondit Zell en donnant deux coups de poing dans le vide.

"Prêts!", dirent Irvine et Barrett en pointant leurs armes à feu vers le haut.

"Booyaka!", répondit Selphie.

"Prête!", confirma Quistis en agrippant son fouet.

"Prêt!", répondit Cid en jetant sa cigarette d'une pichenette.

Cloud et Squall ouvrirent donc la double porte et tous y pénétrèrent...

Ils se retrouvèrent tous, non pas dans une chambre comme ils pouvaient l'imaginer, mais à l'extérieur. L'obscurité infinie avait laissé place à la lumière du jour, on pouvait même y voir le ciel blanchâtre et nuageux. Plusieurs murs et piliers de pierre délimitaient cette zone en formant un cercle. Une deuxième série de colonnes supportait un anneau de pierre, un peu plus haut que la première série. Et au centre de ces deux structures circulaires, un socle au dessus duquel étaient tenues quatre torches, posées de part et d'autre d'un trône rouge, sur lequel était assise... une femme vêtue d'une sorte de robe rouge, ornée d'un col de fourrure noire. Plusieurs rayures bleues et violettes parcouraient son corps et son visage. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient coiffés en forme de cornes, et deux ailes noires partaient de son dos. Ultimecia en personne!

Elle fixa le groupe avec dégoût.

"Seed...", dit-elle.

Personne ne réagit.

"Seed... Seed...", continua Ultimecia de plus en plus en colère.

Les dix combattants ne dirent pas un mot. Angel se rapprocha de Linoa. Squall avait du mal à contenir son excitation. Il se cramponna à la crosse de sa Gunblade.

"Seed, Seed, SEED!", cria Ultimecia. "Soyez maudits... Soyez TOUS maudits! Le monde allait enfin s'enfoncer dans cette 'compression temporelle'. Mais votre vaine croisade s'arrête ici."

"J'ai bien peur que non, Sorcière.", interrompit Linoa d'un ton déterminé.

"Tant que nous vivrons, nous ne laisserons pas tomber.", continua Cloud, bien résolu à détruire quiconque obtiendrait les faveurs de Sephiroth pour ravager le monde.

"Vous ne vivrez peut-être plus très longtemps.", continua Ultimecia, menaçante. "Mais je consens bien à répondre à cette question qui vous préoccupe..."

"Pourquoi laissez-vous Sephiroth détruire le monde du passé alors que vous venez du futur? Notre existence n'aura plus raison d'être, et la vôtre aussi!", répliqua Squall.

"Et c'est là que vous avez tort, insignifiants personnages. Je ne viens pas du futur comme vous le pensiez, j'y ai été envoyée de force.", cria la Sorcière. "Ce sont ces infâmes Cetras qui m'ont condamnée, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à la recherche de celle avec qui j'avais diriger ce monde... JENOVA!"

"Non... c'est impossible!", dit Cloud, presque sans voix. "Jenova... la soi-disant mère de Sephiroth..."

"Jenova a été éliminée après mon exil mais en lançant cette compression temporelle je me suis rendue compte que son esprit avait survécu d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est ainsi que Sephiroth est venu à mes côtés. Mais il a fallu que vous vous en mêliez!"

"Donc vous vouliez vous borner à continuer ce travail que les Cetras ont interrompu...", soupira Squall. "C'est pathétique."

"Je vous montrerai ce qu'il en coûte d'être insolent envers moi!", gronda Ultimecia. "Vous serez mes pantins de chair et de sang pour l'éternité. Même ensemble, vous n'avez aucune chance de nous battre."

Ultimecia se leva alors de son trône et atterrit à la base du pilier central, en déployant ses ailes. 

"Sephiroth!", appela-t-elle.

Venant de nulle part, l'homme à la cape noire apparut aux côtés de la Sorcière, sa longue épée pointant vers le groupe.

"Prends ça, pantin!", cria-t-il en se ruant vers Cloud pour lui porter le premier coup d'épée. L'épéiste bloqua la lame avec son Arme Ultime et fixa Sephiroth dans les yeux.

Ultimecia, voyant la ferveur avec laquelle Cloud s'était défendu, lança un Glacier X sur le jeune homme blond. Cloud s'écroula.

"Bon sang! J'ai trop froid...", cria-t-il.

Ultimecia avait concentré son attention sur l'ex-Soldat, mais c'était une erreur de sa part. Elle ne vit pas Quistis projeter son fouet vers elle. Sephiroth voulut contre-attaquer, mais Barrett l'en empêcha d'une rafale de mitrailleuse. La Sorcière calma le mastodonte avec un Foudre X. Le choc électrique frappa Barrett qui resta figé, sans rien pouvoir faire. Angel courut alors vers Ultimecia et lui mordit la jambe droite.

"Aïe... mais vas-tu me lâcher, stupide animal?", gronda-t-elle avant d'envoyer Angel à l'autre bout de la salle avec un Brasier X. Elle n'avait pas fini de lancer ce sort que l'éclat d'un Sidéral lui passa à travers le corps. Linoa, qui était à l'origine de ce sort, restait là, la main tendue et raide.

"Ça t'apprendra à dire qu'Angel est stupide.", pensa-t-elle.

Squall était en prise avec Sephiroth. Le Seed faisait tout ce qui était possible pour l'empêcher d'atteindre Cloud. L'homme en noir n'avait pas le même style de combat que son rival de toujours, Seifer. Il était néanmoins plus entraîné: Squall avait de la difficulté à dévier ses coups d'épée incessants. Soudain, Zell et Tifa, qui étaient restés à l'arrière depuis le début, frappèrent Sephiroth de chaque côté.

"Merci, vous deux.", déclara Cloud qui s'était relevé. "Le Regen a fait son effet sur moi. Je prends le relais."

Squall lui céda sa place et rejoignit Linoa qui échangeait une rafale de sortilèges de toutes sortes avec Ultimecia. La bataille entre les deux Sorcières avait transformé la salle en un véritable feu d'artifice. Les Brasiers, Glaciers et Foudres se succédaient dans un vacarme épouvantable.

"C'est bien trop rudimentaire tout ça...", pensa Squall. "Mais moi aussi je peux lancer des sorts."

Il tendit sa main vers la Sorcière et cria: "Fournaise!". Le sort fut beaucoup plus puissant que d'habitude. L'explosion orangée enveloppa Ultimecia.

"Misérable...", commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par un coup de Gunblade bien expédié.

Voyant que les combattants en étaient à se lancer des sorts, Zell oublia ses poings et se servit de Quake pour aider ses équipiers. Après une violente secousse, Quistis continua avec un Cyanure. De grosses bulles vertes et toxiques entourèrent Ultimecia et l'empoisonnèrent. Mais la Sorcière se rétablit très vite avec un Esuna, avant de riposter avec un Maelström. Les dix combattants se retrouvèrent tous prisonniers d'un champ gravitationnel qui se contracta et se dilata. Ils furent tous à terre en un instant, tous sauf Cloud, qui était encore face à face avec Sephiroth. L'épéiste abandonna le combat contre son ennemi juré.

"Cloud..." fit la voix d'Aeris dans sa tête. "Cloud, utilise tes nouveaux pouvoirs!"

Il sentait cette énergie bouillonner en lui. Une énergie qui n'avait pas toute cette intensité pendant leur combat contre Acarnan, mais qui, au fur et à mesure que le combat contre Sephiroth battait son plein, grandissait en puissance. Cloud ferma les yeux et cria: "Récupération totale!"

Plusieurs faisceaux d'énergie émergèrent de Cloud, parcoururent la pièce et traversèrent les corps de tous les autres combattants. En un instant, toute la bande fut régénérée.

"Non... c'est impossible!", cria Ultimecia.

Sephiroth ne disait rien, mais son regard ne cachait pas sa surprise.

"Et maintenant, Sorcière...", dit Linoa à voix basse en se dirigeant vers Squall qui avait levé sa Gunblade.

"Toi aussi, Cloud.", dit-elle ensuite au second épéiste en lui faisant signe de venir.

Cloud rejoint la jeune fille. Elle porta chacune de ses mains sur une des deux lames et y projeta une partie de ses forces magiques. La Gunblade, puis l'Arme Ultime de Cloud tournèrent du blanc au vert clair. Les deux épéistes partirent à une vitesse incroyable vers leurs ennemis, Squall vers Ultimecia, Cloud vers Sephiroth, et les frappèrent de plein fouet avec leurs armes. Ultimecia et Sephiroth furent chacun pris dans l'éclat vert émeraude d'un Ultima! La salle fut secouée par le double sortilège qui venait d'être invoqué. Linoa était assise par terre. L'invocation des deux Ultima avait épuisé ses forces, mais pas sa détermination. Elle restait là, assise, en lançant un regard défiant à celle qui l'avait précédemment envoûtée. Sephiroth et Ultimecia, cependant, avaient du mal à tenir debout. L'homme en noir fut le premier à tomber après avoir dit à Cloud: "Remarquable, vraiment...". Sephiroth se vaporisa aussitôt après. Par contre, Ultimecia se releva et se mit à flotter dans les airs, ses ailes noires étant toujours déployées.

"Je peux invoquer le monstre suprême... la créature de vos cauchemars...", déclara-t-elle. "La plus puissante Guardian Force... Souffrez, misérables!".

Après un rire dément, Ultimecia disparut à son tour. Le sol se mit à trembler. Les murs, les colonnes, les piliers furent fracassés alors qu'une crevasse béante s'ouvrit aux pieds des combattants. Une créature cauchemardesque, tout comme Ultimecia l'avait dit, en sortit, alors que tout le château d'Ultimecia disparut. Les dix combattants se trouvaient sur un gros morceau de rocaille, flottant dans le vide, avec cette créature face à eux. Ce monstre était humanoïde de couleur violacée, avec une tête de lion munie d'une crinière blanche et de cornes rouges, une longue queue et des ailes blanches. En voyant cette créature, Squall saisit son médaillon en forme de tête de lion.

"Cronos!", pensa-t-il.

"Eh, Cloud!", dit Barrett. "Je me sens vraiment en forme avec ton truc. Comment t'as fait?"

"Je te promets de t'expliquer si on s'en sort vivants.", répondit Cloud. En effet, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'expliquer ce genre de choses. Le temps, même sous compression, jouait contre eux. Il leur fallait agir au plus vite et trouver un moyen de défaire cet... animal.

"D'accord!", approuva Barrett. "Je vais m'occuper de lui. Selphie, Quistis, Irvine et Cid, avec moi!"

Le géant ouvrit le feu avec Irvine et blessa Cronos au bras gauche. La Guardian Force se servit cependant de son bras droit pour griffer le tireur d'élite qui chancela un moment avant de s'effondrer. Selphie, terrorisée, électrifia le monstre d'un Foudre X bien placé, puis courut vers son ami pour lui administrer un sort curatif. Cid évita un autre coup de griffe et sauta suffisamment haut en l'air pour pouvoir toucher de sa lance le corps de la créature. Cronos rugit, mais contre-attaqua aussitôt après. Ce fut Quistis qui se sacrifia pour recevoir le coup de griffe à la place de Cid.

"Eh, Quistis!", cria Cid. "Ça va pas?"

"Non, ça va très bien. Après tout, nous devons nous entraider, non?", répliqua l'instructrice Seed qui avait réussi à supporter le coup. Cependant, Cid avait un peu raison: les yeux de Quistis tournaient au blanc.

"Sérieusement, Quistis. Il y a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond..."

Il sût rapidement de quoi il s'agissait. Quistis se tourna vers Cronos et lança un Fovéa qui transperça le corps de leur adversaire.

"Selphie, essaye tes coups de vent!", suggéra Barrett. Ce que la jeune fille fit immédiatement. Une Tornade entoura la Guardian Force, qui fut particulièrement désorientée par le vent. Satisfait du résultat, Barrett et Irvine rechargèrent leurs armes avec des Balles Tornade et provoquèrent un véritable ouragan en tirant. Selphie faillit être emportée par le vent mais fut retenue de justesse par Cid et Quistis. Cronos, fou de rage, envoya les deux tireurs au tapis avec ses griffes. Cette action eut pour effet immédiat de rendre Cid en colère lui aussi. Le lancier prit sa lance comme une perche, se propulsa avec l'arme en la plantant au sol et monta si haut dans les airs qu'il dépassa la Guardian Force de hauteur. Il largua un bâton de dynamite qui explosa en projetant Cronos au sol, et atterrit en plantant sa lance de toutes ses forces dans la poitrine du monstre qui hurla et se tordit de douleur.

"Enfin... c'est pas trop tôt!", déclara Cid une fois au sol, en s'essuyant le front.

Il avait parlé trop vite. Le monstre se releva, redéploya ses ailes et se remit à planer au dessus du groupe.

"C'est pas vrai!", rugit Barrett en frappant le sol du poing.

La voix d'Ultimecia se fit entendre.

"Ce n'est pas fini... Laissez-moi vous montrer la puissance de cette Guardian Force. Cronos, achève-les... Outerspace!"

A ces mots, Quistis entra en transe. Squall courut vers elle.

"Quistis! Répondez-moi!", cria Cid.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle commença à flotter dans les airs et se laissa envelopper par une sphère qui l'emporta haut dans le ciel. L'instructrice Seed se retrouva au cœur d'un pulsar. Elle se raidit aussitôt et hurla:

"COUNTERSPACE!"

Elle avait activé la contre-magie qu'elle avait appris dans la cave. Une énorme sphère noire, de taille comparable aux boules de gravité de Nosferatu se forma autour du pulsar et le contracta de plus en plus. Quistis, cependant, ne changea pas de dimension. La sphère devint de plus en plus petite. Quistis sortit du pulsar. Elle flottait toujours en l'air mais redescendit progressivement jusqu'à faire face au monstre. La sphère noire avait à présent la taille d'une matéria et tenait dans sa main. L'instructrice Seed la projeta de toutes ses forces sur Cronos avant de retomber au sol. Lorsque la sphère toucha le monstre, elle se dilata et le pulsar reprit sa forme originale, emprisonnant Cronos à l'intérieur! Puis, le pulsar explosa. La lueur causée par la formidable déflagration faillit aveugler les combattants. Lorsqu'elle cessa, ils virent leur adversaire hurler de douleur, râler, s'agiter dans tous les sens et exploser de toutes parts en répandant des plumes blanches venant de ses ailes. Cronos cracha par sa gueule une fumée verte avant de se ratatiner et de devenir une boule noire à son tour. La voix d'Ultimecia reprit alors.

"Cronos! Joignons nos forces."

"Impossible...", rugit une voix grave. "Le Counterspace a épuisé mes forces. Vous n'avez pas prévu une telle attaque, n'est-ce pas?"

"Cronos! C'est un ordre!"

"Je m'y refuse. Nos liens éthérés ont été dégradés par l'explosion. Je dois malheureusement quitter cet... esclavage auquel vous m'avez soumis pendant des années."

"Comment...!", se mit à dire Ultimecia. Mais la Guardian Force l'interrompit net.

"Parfaitement. J'attendais avec impatience que quelqu'un puisse apprendre Counterspace pour me libérer de votre emprise, Ultimecia. Mon attente a été récompensée. Maintenant, ne comptez plus sur moi."

Cronos prit un ton plus reconnaissant.

"Merci à vous, guerriers, et particulièrement à toi, Quistis."

La boule noire disparut en un éclair. Ultimecia se remit à parler.

"Maudits guerriers. Si c'est comme ça... je vais me joindre à Sephiroth!"

Deux entités apparurent alors, l'une rayonnait, l'autre n'était qu'obscurité. Les deux corps allaient entrer en contact, en émettant un champ électrique à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient. Puis, ils se fondirent l'un dans l'autre. L'entité résultante se dilata et se transforma petit à petit en une créature inimaginable auparavant... sauf pour le groupe de Cloud.

"Sephiroth tel qu'on l'avait rencontré avant que la compression temporelle ne commence...", déclara l'épéiste. "Mais avec Ultimecia en plus, on dirait..."

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Sephiroth avait pris une apparence redoutable: son corps avait doublé de volume, un de ses bras était devenu une aile gigantesque, et ses jambes avaient disparu. A la place se trouvaient quatre longs pédoncules blancs qui le faisaient flotter dans les airs. En plus, la tête d'Ultimecia était encastrée dans son torse.

"Quelle horreur!", dit Linoa.

C'était bien l'opinion des Seeds qui examinaient cette chose avec appréhension. Par contre, Barrett ne fut pas surpris.

"C'est pas ce truc qui va m'impressionner. Irvine, par ici!", cria le mastodonte à Irvine.

Le tireur d'élite reprit confiance et les deux tireurs portèrent les premiers coups: une centaine de Balles véloces faillit totalement déplumer l'aile de Sephiroth. Ce dernier s'éleva cependant dans les airs.

"Bon sang! Impossible à atteindre!", se plaignit Zell.

"Il nous reste la magie.", dit Quistis avant de lancer Ultra Waves. Les ondes cérébrales frappèrent leur ennemis. Ultimecia riposta avec une Tornade. Les dix combattants se retrouvèrent dans le siphon et retombèrent lourdement sur le rocher volant. Un déluge de sortilèges envahit alors cette surface de combat. Cloud passait son temps à protéger l'équipe à l'aide de Murs et d'autres sorts curatifs. Squall et Zell se servaient de leurs Foudres X, Brasiers X et Glaciers X, Linoa et Selphie, un peu plus expertes en la matière, invoquaient Fournaises et Tornades sans relâche alors qu'Ultimecia leur faisait subir ses Quake, et Sephiroth ses Cyanures, que Tifa s'occupait de neutraliser immédiatement entre deux sorts de Feu. Barrett et Irvine tiraient toutes les Balles Anti-Char qu'ils leurs restaient. Cid fit preuve d'adresse et d'habileté en plantant sa lance dans le corps de Sephiroth alors que celui-ci descendait et piquait vers l'équipe. Quant à Quistis, elle avait du mal à utiliser ses Magies Initiatiques depuis son Counterspace. Le sortilège l'avait fatigué et elle tenait à peine debout. Néanmoins, elle put lancer quelques Fovéa qui touchèrent de plein fouet le visage d'Ultimecia. C'était un véritable feu d'artifice d'effets magiques en tout genre. Mais leur deux ennemis résistaient. Sephiroth et Ultimecia regardaient le groupe de leur yeux perçants. Tous deux avaient un sourire machiavélique.

"Éclat d'Ombre!", dirent-ils en même temps.

"Uh oh...", marmonna Cid.

Une lumière blanche entoura le groupe. Quelque temps plus tard, des missiles magiques sombres s'abattirent en masse sur toute l'équipe. Quistis ne put tenir le coup et tomba évanouie. Selphie succomba elle aussi. En voyant cela, Irvine, malgré ses blessures, entra dans une rage folle.

"SELPHIE!", hurla-t-il. Il pointa son fusil vers Sephiroth. Barrett, aussi bien enragé que blessé lui aussi, rechargea prestement sa mitrailleuse. Deux boules d'énergie se concentrèrent à l'extrémité de leurs canons. Cinq secondes plus tard, un énorme rayon blanchâtre en émergea et transperça le corps de Sephiroth-Ultimecia, juste à l'emplacement de la tête de la Sorcière. Les deux tireurs avaient joué leurs dernières cartouches: les Balles Pulsar. L'effet fut remarquable. Sephiroth n'était plus relié à Ultimecia: la tête de la Sorcière avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que cet ange à une aile en face des combattants. Barrett et Irvine s'écroulèrent au sol, meurtris mais satisfaits.

Zell fut lui aussi blessé mais frappa Sephiroth à l'aide de son coup de poing dévastateur qu'il avait utilisé contre la Reine des Elmidea: l'attaque Stratosphère. Tifa résista à une autre attaque de Foudre et blessa leur adversaire d'un uppercut. Cid fit de même en utilisant le Souffle Magique, l'attaque de Stilva. Sephiroth se retrouva à la fois congelé, brûlé et électrocuté, mais il flottait encore dans les airs. Par contre, il avait l'air mal en point.

"Ce monde sera maudit...", rugit-il. "Et vous serez les premiers... ULTIMA!"

Cid jura. Cloud et Squall se précipitèrent à terre avec Linoa et Zell. Ils étaient maintenant habitués à ce genre de sortilège. Lorsque la lueur verte cessa, aucun d'entre eux ne put se relever. Squall et Cloud purent néanmoins voir Sephiroth se figer sur place et commencer à se désagréger petit à petit: d'abord les pédoncules partirent en poussière, puis son torse, puis sa tête... En un instant, il ne resta plus de Sephiroth que le nom.

"Alors ça y est?", demanda Cloud, toujours à terre. "C'est fini?"

"Pas... encore...", grommela Linoa. "Ultimecia... toujours en vie."

"Comment est-ce que...", répondit Squall.

"Non...", dit Tifa.

Les quatre combattants en avaient vraiment assez.

"Regardez!", lança Squall. "Nos compagnons!"

Les corps de Quistis, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Barrett et Cid avaient disparu.

"Squall...", fit une voix.

"Quistis? Ou es-tu?", demanda le Seed.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour nous. Nous aussi, nous sommes surpris de savoir qu'Ultimecia est encore en vie. Nous aurions aimé vous aider mais nous ne ferons que vous retarder dans l'état où nous sommes."

"Le temps est en train de nous absorber. Il faudra que vous fassiez vite.", fit la voix de Barrett.

"On compte sur vous, les gars.", continua celle de Cid.

"Vous en faites pas, on est tous avec vous. Je sais que vous allez gagner!", termina la voix de Zell. Puis le silence se fit.

Squall appela ses compagnons. Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Le temps s'était emparé d'eux.

Les deux épéistes se relevèrent, aidèrent Linoa et Tifa à se remettre debout, puis utilisèrent plusieurs sorts curatifs pour se remettre sur pied.

"Et maintenant, Ultimecia...", pensa Squall en reprenant sa Gunblade bleutée. "Nous allons enfin mettre un terme à cette compression temporelle. Pour le bien du monde entier... Pour Balamb Garden... Pour notre Gouvernante... et pour Linoa."

Une explosion en forme de cercle se forma dans le ciel qui s'obscurcit. Peu après, la nuit tomba... mais on aurait dit que les étoiles convergeaient toutes vers quelque chose, placé en dessous de leur rocher. L'obscurité totale se fit, puis une créature absolument horrible surgit du néant. Quatre fois plus haute que nos héros, elle avait quatre paires de bras, un corps difforme, et deux sortes d'ailes qui partaient de son crâne, entièrement vidé. Dans le creux de ce crâne se trouvait une boule blanche, qui rayonnait faiblement. Sous la grande robe rouge de la créature, le corps d'Ultimecia, sans bras, était suspendu la tête en bas. L'espace-temps semblait y être absorbé.

"Je suis Ultimecia...", dit la créature. "Je vais compresser le temps... et faire disparaître toute forme de vie..."

"Il faudra nous faire disparaître d'abord...", riposta Squall.

"Cette sorcière veut sortir le grand jeu. Très bien.", déclara Cloud. "Montrons-leur _notre_ jeu!"

Tifa prépara son attaque. Ses poings se mirent à rayonner. Squall et Cloud frappèrent de toutes leurs forces au centre du corps d'Ultimecia. Linoa projeta son Boomerang sur la tête haute de la Sorcière après l'avoir enchanté: un Ultima de plus éclaira le champ de bataille.

Ultimecia leur fit cependant tomber une pluie de Météores. Les quatre combattants furent blessés, mais aucun ne renonça. Tifa le prouva en lançant son attaque: un rayon semblable à l'Éclat de Bahamut jaillit de ses poings et brûla la tête basse de la Sorcière. Cette dernière avait bien l'intention, comme avait dit Cloud, de sortir le grand jeu. Voyant que les Météores n'étaient que peu efficaces, elle invoqua:

"Jugement Dernier!"

Cloud, Tifa, Squall et Linoa furent tous les quatre enveloppés dans un pulsar semblable à Outerspace et furent blessés en moins de cinq secondes. Aucun d'eux ne se releva. Mais Linoa sentait quelque chose d'étrange à l'intérieur de son corps... C'était la puissance d'Aeris. Il lui fallait libérer cette force. Elle appela Angel. La chienne accourut et se précipita en l'air avec sa maîtresse. La jeune fille et sa chienne prirent toutes deux une vitesse incroyable, dépassant même celle de l'Hydre... jusqu'à devenir une étoile filante! Ensemble, elles percutèrent Ultimecia. Un bruit effroyable retentit au moment du choc. Une seconde à peine plus tard, un deuxième choc se produit. Puis un troisième, un quatrième, un cinquième... Linoa et Angel allaient tellement vite que Squall, Cloud et Tifa ne virent qu'une série de traits de lumière fracasser Ultimecia. Après douze coups, elles revinrent finalement au sol, et Linoa, extrêmement fatiguée mais fière de sa chienne, lui donna un biscuit en forme d'os en récompense, avant de s'écrouler. Tifa répéta son rayon, puis Cloud et Squall partirent dans une série de coups d'épée. Ultimecia hurlait de douleur et essayait de les chasser avec ses nombreux bras, mais c'était peine perdue. La lame de Cloud partait dans tous les sens, Squall faisait exploser sa Gunblade, fou de rage... jusqu'à ce qu'Ultimecia leur cria:

"Apocalypse!"

Squall, ayant un mauvais pressentiment, porta la main à l'intérieur de son blouson. Un pentacle se dessina autour des quatre jeunes gens et une déflagration se produit à l'intérieur. C'en était trop pour eux... ils se laissèrent tomber au sol, sans connaissance. Squall retira la main de son blouson et en laissa échapper quelque chose avant de succomber à son tour...

Ce quelque chose se mit à rayonner et à émettre les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel... C'était une Plume de Phénix!

La silhouette du légendaire oiseau se dessina en flammes sur le sol, puis Phénix apparut.

"La bataille n'est pas finie, Ultimecia!", caqueta l'oiseau avant de lancer un magnifique jet de flammes multicolores sur les combattants et sur la Sorcière, qui faillit en étouffer.

Un à un, les combattants reprirent connaissance.

"Que s'est-il passé?", demanda Cloud.

"Regardez derrière!", leur dit Linoa.

Les quatre eurent juste le temps de voir l'oiseau rouge disparaître dans les ténèbres.

Ultimecia, voyant que la bataille tournait à son désavantage, leur déclara:

"Souvenez vous de votre enfance... Ces sensations intenses, ces émotions brutes, vos façons de parler..."

"Tu ne m'impressionnes pas!", cria Tifa avant de lancer une série de coups de poings et de pieds à la Sorcière.

Ultimecia continuait...

"En grandissant, vous avez oublié la moitié de vous-mêmes..."

Il semblait que le discours d'Ultimecia pouvait plonger l'équipe dans le plus total découragement. Squall et Cloud avaient lâché leurs armes.

"Silence!", répliqua Linoa, furieuse, avant de lancer un autre Ultima.

"Mais le temps n'attend pas...", continua la Sorcière.

Squall avait du mal à résister aux paroles d'Ultimecia, empreintes de mélancolie. Ce n'était pas son genre de succomber au stress et au découragement. Il n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter... Cloud, quant à lui, s'efforçait de penser à autre chose... quelque chose de plus rassurant... Il se tourna vers Tifa.

"Quelque soit ton désir..."

Le Seed commençait à trembler. Que faire pour qu'Ultimecia se taise à jamais? Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre... il était pris au piège. Cloud restait pétrifié lui aussi.

"Le temps s'écoule comme du sable..."

"Squall! Cloud! Faites quelque chose!", crièrent Linoa et Tifa, désespérées.

"Linoa..." pensa Squall. Il repensa aux paroles d'Edea au sujet des Sorcières et de leurs chevaliers. Il avait l'impression de ressentir la détresse de Linoa. Il devait s'en débarrasser au plus vite... Être le chevalier d'une Sorcière impliquait-il vraiment ce fait? Il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser davantage, mais le simple fait de penser à Linoa décupla ses forces. De même, la voix de Tifa stimula Cloud de la même façon. Les deux épéistes pensaient aussi à la même chose: Aeris... L'ancienne victime de Sephiroth était devenue leur lien, une des raisons pour laquelle ils se battaient. Ensemble, ils invoquèrent leurs pouvoirs. Une aura verte les entoura.

Ultimecia eut à peine le temps de dire "Et...", car Squall et Cloud foncèrent droit vers elle et redoublaient de coups d'épée. Leurs deux lames fendaient l'air à toute vitesse et lacéraient le corps de la Sorcière. Puis, les deux s'immobilisèrent en l'air, en brandissant leurs armes au-dessus de leur tête, et y concentrèrent toute leur énergie, avant de retomber sur leur adversaire. L'explosion fut telle que son corps immense y fut piégé. Squall et Cloud se relevèrent, et observaient le résultat avec Linoa et Tifa, ainsi qu'Angel. Ultimecia s'était avérée une adversaire de taille, mais elle avait essuyé un peu trop de blessures... beaucoup trop. Son corps se tordit dans tous les sens. La boule rayonnante qui servait de tête supérieure explosa. Plusieurs faisceaux de lumière émergèrent d'Ultimecia et aveuglèrent les quatre combattants. Puis, un véritable feu d'artifice en jaillit. Les explosions se multipliaient. La tête supérieure était réduite en poussière. Les huit bras suivirent. En plus d'être aveuglantes, les déflagrations faisaient un bruit infernal. La partie inférieure du corps d'Ultimecia fut détruite elle aussi. Et tout à coup, lorsque la Sorcière fut totalement désagrégée, le silence se fit, puis tout devint blanc...

Infiniment blanc...

~~

Irvine se trouvait au milieu de nulle part. Il se releva.

"C'est... c'est terminé?", demanda-t-il à qui pouvait l'entendre. "Bon... eh bien on rentre fissa!"

"Ouais. On retourne à notre époque.", dit Zell, qui apparut peu après.

"Euh... faites attention les mecs." cria Selphie. "Ne vous trompez pas d'époque."

"D'autant plus que nous n'avons pas envie d'atterrir chez vous.", ajouta Tifa.

"Dans ce cas... je crois que c'est le moment de nous dire adieu.", déclara alors Quistis.

Cid et Barrett vinrent ensuite.

"Wow... alors, nous avons réussi?", dit le mastodonte en se grattant la tête.

"On dirait que oui...", répondit Cid en cherchant son paquet de cigarettes. "Et vous avez raison, Quistis... Nous devons maintenant nous séparer."

"Mais... où est Squall?", demanda Linoa. "Il était avec nous il y a à peine une minute."

"Cloud aussi a disparu.", remarqua Tifa.

"Hmmm. Pas bon, ça...", grogna Barrett. "Mais j'espère qu'ils s'en sont sortis. Si jamais vous voyez Squall, dites-lui merci de notre part."

"D'accord.", répondit Selphie. "Dites aussi au revoir à Cloud pour nous!"

"C'est promis.", confirma Tifa. "Adieu et... bonne chance à vous tous."

Tous les combattants se serrèrent la main, puis Tifa, Barrett et Cid partirent d'un côté, les Seeds prirent une direction opposée.

Les Seeds eurent l'impression de se perdre... Selphie rompit le silence et dit:

"Dites-moi... vous vous rappelez de ce que Laguna nous a dit?"

"Oui, je crois.", répondit Irvine, pensif. "Il faut penser à un endroit qui nous est cher."

A entendre ces mots, Linoa partit en courant.

"Linoa! Où vas tu?", cria Quistis.

La jeune fille en bleu n'écouta pas. Elle courait à en perdre haleine. "Un endroit... un lieu... et avec qui?", pensa-t-elle. "Je veux être avec Squall! Là où nous nous sommes promis de nous retrouver!"

"Squall! Squall! Où-es tu?", appela-t-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle.

~~

Quelque part ailleurs... dans un endroit baigné d'obscurité...

Cloud se tenait debout. Son épée géante traînait par terre. Il la ramassa, la raccrocha derrière son dos et se mit à marcher. Il entendit les voix de ses camarades appeler son nom, plus particulièrement celle de Tifa.

"Tifa?", répondit-t-il "Tifa, c'est toi?"

Personne ne venait cependant.

"Squall...", fit une voix venant de nulle part.

"Cette voix... C'est celle de Linoa.", pensa Cloud. "Cela veut-il dire... que Squall s'est perdu comme moi?"

Le jeune homme se mit à courir.

"Bon sang!", cria-t-il. "Si Squall ne s'en sort pas..."

Il repensa à Aeris et à la scène tragique à laquelle il avait assisté. Il avait manqué de sauver une vie... il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduisît une deuxième fois.

"Tifa?... Squall?", cria-t-il. "Ou êtes-vous?"

Tout à coup, un environnement qui lui sembla familier lui apparut. Il regarda autour de lui... il était dans une maison... SA maison, à Nibelheim. Il regarda à l'extérieur... oui, c'était bien Nibelheim, avec son puits au centre de la place du village. Le cri d'un nouveau-né se faisait entendre dans la maison. D'un coup, il se rua vers le salon.

Il y avait deux personnes dans la pièce. Aucun des deux ne firent attention à Cloud cependant.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...", dit-il.

Aucune réaction. Cloud leur semblait invisible... il observait la scène, tel un fantôme. Il se rapprocha de plus près, et vit un homme entre deux âges, en blouse blanche, et une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, couchée sur un canapé, tenant dans ses bras un bébé.

"Calme-toi, Cloud...", disait-elle d'une voix douce.

"Ma... mère!", pensa Cloud. "Et ceci... c'est moi?"

"Je suis sûr que ce sera un homme robuste.", dit l'homme en blanc. "Il est assez énergétique, ça se voit."

Cloud comprit... Il avait été envoyé 21 ans en arrière, pour qu'il puisse enfin être sûr d'une chose: il avait été _engendré_ et non créé, comme Sephiroth le lui avait fait croire. Sa vie à Nibelheim était bien réelle, ses souvenirs d'enfance avec Tifa de même. Alors que le décor, puis les trois disparurent, Cloud se sentait soulagé.

Il avait enfin trouvé la vérité sur son passé.

Mais Squall, ainsi que Tifa et ses équipiers, restaient introuvables...

~~

"Squall! Où es-tu? Je veux rentrer chez nous!"

"Où suis-je", pensa Squall. Lui aussi était dans l'obscurité complète.

"Squall... où vas tu comme ça?", fit une autre voix.

"Je vais chercher Ellone!".

Un enfant aux cheveux bruns surgit de nulle part et passa près de Squall.

"Squall!"

Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe noire arriva en suivant. Puis, l'obscurité se transforma... et devint l'orphelinat, mais dans le passé!

"Gouvernante...", pensa Squall.

L'entrée de l'ancienne résidence d'Edea, splendide. Le lierre grimpait aux piliers de pierre blanche...

Edea se dirigea vers le jeune Seed.

"Excuse-moi... Est-ce que tu as vu un petit garçon passer par ici?", lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas...", répondit Squall, un peu surpris. "Tout ira bien pour lui."

"Je l'espère aussi. Il est si sensible...", répondit Edea.

Tout à coup, une fumée violacée surgit de l'entrée de l'orphelinat, et Ultimecia en sortit.

"Elle est encore en vie?", cria-t-il en dégainant sa Gunblade.

"La Sorcière?", demanda Edea, étonnée.

"Oui, Gouvernante... Nous l'avions vaincue... Éloignez-vous d'elle.", répondit Squall.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Cette Sorcière recherche quelqu'un à qui transmettre ses pouvoirs. Pour mourir, une Sorcière se doit de se libérer de ses pouvoirs. Je le sais... car c'est aussi mon cas. Je vais prendre ses pouvoirs... je ne veux pas qu'elle les transmette aux enfants."

Edea marcha lentement vers Ultimecia. Squall rengaina sa Gunblade. Il put entendre la Sorcière gémir: "Je ne... peux pas... partir!"

"Gouvernante...", pensa-t-il.

Plusieurs éclats violets partirent du corps d'Ultimecia et pénétrèrent celui d'Edea. Alors qu'Ultimecia disparaissait, cette fois pour toujours, Edea tomba à genoux.

"Alors... c'est fini?", demanda-t-elle.

"Je crois, oui.", répondit Squall.

Edea releva sa tête et regarda Squall d'un air intrigué.

"Tu m'appelles 'Gouvernante', mais qui es-tu?"

"Je suis un Seed de Balamb Garden University.", répondit Squall, presque immédiatement.

Edea fut de plus en plus étonnée.

"Un Seed? Balamb Garden?"

"Les Seeds et les Gardens sont votre invention.", expliqua Squall. "Dans les Gardens grandissent les Seeds, destinés à combattre les Sorcières."

Edea se releva, et examina Squall de plus près...

"Tu es... cet enfant?", demanda-t-elle enfin.

Squall baissa les yeux et répondit tout bas:

"Gouvernante..."

"Retourne d'où tu viens. Retourne à ton époque.", lui dit-elle avec appréhension.

Le petit garçon, qui n'était autre que Squall lui-même, revint à l'entrée de l'orphelinat.

"Je trouve pas Ellone... Je suis... abandonné?", demanda-t-il tristement à Edea. Puis en voyant son double: "C'est qui, lui?"

"Juste un adulte qui te ressemble.", répondit Edea au petit Squall.

La Gouvernante se tourna ensuite vers le grand et lui demanda en chuchotant:

"Est-ce que tu sais où aller? Sais-tu retourner dans ton époque?"

Squall la salua et répondit:

"Tout ira bien, Gouvernante..."

L'orphelinat, puis Edea et le petit Squall disparurent dans l'obscurité totale.

"...car je ne suis pas seul.", pensa Squall. "Non, si je les appelle, ils répondront!"

"Où êtes-vous tous?", appela-t-il. "Linoa! Où es-tu? Zell! Selphie! Quistis! Irvine!... Barrett? Cid? Tifa! Cloud!"

Aucune réponse.

"Linoa!"

Toujours pas de réponse.

"Ils m'ont... abandonné?", pensa-t-il, désespéré.

Squall se mit à courir dans l'obscurité.

"Linoa... je veux t'entendre!", pensait-t-il. "Par où dois-je aller? Je ne peux pas continuer tout seul!"

"LINOA!!!", cria-t-il.

Rien...

"Je suis complètement seul? Où suis-je?"

Squall se mit à chuter...

~~

...et atterrit plus tard dans une plaine. Le décor oscilla, puis se stabilisa. Squall se trouvait dans une plaine rocheuse. Le ciel était nuageux et vert, et la plaine semblait être infinie... "Peu importe...", pensa Squall en soupirant.

Il se mit à marcher... il marcha... sans but... pendant des minutes... des heures... combien de temps?

Le ciel devenait obscur... Squall eut de plus en plus de mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Il arriva au bord d'un gouffre et regarda autour de lui... il se trouvait sur un roc, flottant au milieu de nulle part. Vaincu par la fatigue et le désespoir, Squall s'assit lourdement par terre.

~~

Quelque part ailleurs, dans une prairie, Linoa courait et appelait Squall. La jeune fille regardait autour d'elle... Squall était toujours hors de vue.

Sur le point de pleurer, elle prit les deux anneaux qui étaient accrochés à son collier, le sien et celui de Squall avec la tête de lion, et les serra dans sa main.

~~

Sur son rocher, Squall ne savait que faire. Il vit tout à coup quelque chose tomber du ciel. C'était une plume blanche.

"Linoa...", pensa-t-il. Il vit la plume flotter dans les airs et retomber en spirale dans sa direction. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle passa près de son visage et atterrit doucement dans sa main. Squall s'en saisit alors...

Brusquement, il se vit transporté dans un champ de fleurs. Linoa était là! Il était juste derrière elle. Il vit pendant un bref instant deux ailes blanches au dos de la jeune fille se déployer , puis disparaître. Il l'appela.

"Linoa!"

Elle ne répondit pas. Il la rappela, d'une voix suppliante. Elle se retourna lentement, mais Squall vit son visage se tordre...

"Qu'est-ce que...!", pensa-t-il.

...

Squall revécut la scène de bal, juste au moment où il l'avait rencontrée. Une valse y était jouée. Linoa était dans sa tenue de soirée. Elle le regarda, et leva son doigt en l'air en souriant.

La scène recommença, mais le visage de Linoa se déforma.

Le même plan, encore une fois. Linoa avait un visage flou.

La scène reprit. La valse commençait à jouer des fausses notes. Squall vit la tête de Linoa se déformer... devenir floue... disparaître. Linoa disparaissait, revenait. Son visage fut méconnaissable...

Squall n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Il vit Linoa en tenue d'astronaute, au moment ou il l'avait sauvée dans l'espace. Il vit ensuite son anneau flotter dans les airs, puis Linoa pendant un court instant, puis aperçut Goliath qui lui fonçait droit dessus! Une mitrailleuse se fit entendre. Quistis la manœuvrait. Squall vit Zell lui faire signe de sauter, Linoa apeurée par les épieux de glace d'Edea, Selphie, et Irvine... La mitrailleuse reprit, ce fut celle de l'Hydre... puis celle de Barrett... La tête du mastodonte apparut, puis celle de Cid en train de fumer, celle de Tifa, puis Cloud en train de donner un coup d'épée de la même manière que Squall en avait donné un à son rival Seifer, lui causant de ce fait une balafre identique à la sienne. Linoa apparut sur le pont du Balamb Garden, ses cheveux au vent, mais son visage horriblement brouillé... Puis Seifer et Linoa devant la prison de Adel... la tour satellite...

Une explosion se produisit. Squall se vit propulsé depuis le manège de Deling City jusqu'à l'arc de triomphe où il avait tenu Edea en embuscade avec son équipe. Mais l'arc de triomphe se transforma en salle de danse de Balamb Garden. Linoa s'approcha de lui, mais sa face était toujours floue. Elle leva son doigt en l'air, et la salle se mit à tourner. Linoa disparut, réapparut sans arrêt. Tous les souvenirs de Squall défilaient... L'équipe de Cloud y était aussi... Ultimecia apparut, et sa tête fit place à celle de Linoa, puis Edea, Aeris, Sephiroth, Ultimecia, Linoa, Edea, Aeris, Sephiroth, de plus en plus vite, alors que la valse se transformait peu à peu en bruit insupportable à entendre. Il vit Sephiroth lever son épée et la tenir lame en bas... au moment même où Linoa, toujours floue, sauta vers Squall, lui rappelant la scène du Mausolée d'Esthar... pour céder place à un scaphandre dont la paroi de verre du casque se brisa... pour montrer Linoa, bien visible... mais MORTE!

Squall voulut hurler... mais un cri rauque sortit de sa bouche, alors que, sans doute pour la première fois depuis des années, une larme coula et roula sur sa joue. Il s'écroula sur le sol, alors qu'une lumière blanche l'aveugla et l'absorba.

La plume qu'il tenait dans la main tomba doucement au sol et s'immobilisa...

~~

Quelque temps plus tard... mais quand?... Un bruit de pas résonna dans l'obscurité. La plume était toujours là. Une main gantée la ramassa... C'était Cloud.

"Une plume blanche... Mais... la cape de Linoa n'a-t-elle pas deux ailes blanches peintes au dos?", pensa-t-il. "Non... il doit y avoir un problème..."

Il vit ses craintes se confirmer: il vit Squall étendu sur le sol sans connaissance.

"Squall?", cria Cloud. "Squall? Tu m'entends?"

Il se pencha vers le Seed et tenta de le relever, mais au moment où il le toucha, la tête de Squall _entièrement creuse comme un trou noir_ lui apparut comme une vision fugace. Effrayé, Cloud se rétracta.

Squall ouvrit lentement les yeux et gémit: "Linoa m'a abandonné..."

"Squall... reprends-toi!", continua Cloud. A ces mots, Squall tourna la tête vers son compagnon.

"C'est toi... Cloud?", marmonna-t-il. "Tu es... encore là?"

"Oui, je suis bien réellement là, et Linoa doit être quelque part aussi... Elle n'arrêtait pas de t'appeler il y a quelque temps."

Cette nouvelle remonta sérieusement le moral de Squall qui put enfin s'asseoir.

"Alors... c'était un rêve.", dit-il

"Quoi donc?"

"J'ai cru que Linoa m'avait... laissé."

"Sûrement une illusion due à la compression temporelle... ou à quelque chose d'autre.", expliqua Cloud.

L'épéiste eût comme un soubresaut. "Et je crois savoir qui en est la cause... Sephiroth."

"Non! Impossible!", protesta Squall.

"Si... je le sens... il est encore en vie... il se moque de moi. Il se moque de nous!"

Le rire machiavélique de Sephiroth retentit dans l'obscurité. L'homme aux longs cheveux blancs arriva. Il était maintenant torse-nu et ne portait que son pantalon noir. Il était armé de sa longue épée. D'un bloc, Squall se releva et empoigna sa Gunblade. Cloud dégaina lui aussi.

Tous les deux regardaient Sephiroth avec des yeux remplis de haine. Leur adversaire restait là, impassible, et leur lançait le même regard noir. Cependant, Cloud et Squall, tremblants, sentaient très bien qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se retenir très longtemps. Leur colère était bien trop grande. Mêlée à la puissance qu'Aeris leur avait créditée, elle devenait impossible à contenir. Ils se précipitèrent donc tous les deux vers lui et lui firent subir une multitude de coups d'épée, qui le touchèrent avec une foule d'effets pyrotechniques.

"Le dernier coup est pour toi, Cloud!", déclara Squall.

Cloud sauta en l'air, retomba lourdement sur Sephiroth et causa une déflagration au point d'impact de son épée.

Sephiroth tituba. Sa haine fut remplacée par de la surprise. Il resta là, un instant, bouche bée, le visage ensanglanté. Il ne souriait plus...

"Et moi qui te considérais... comme une marionnette.", murmura-t-il. Alors, plusieurs rayons verts et rouges émergèrent de son corps et le désintégrèrent.

C'était terminé pour les deux compagnons d'armes...

"Et maintenant? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?", demanda Cloud.

"Vous rentrez dans vos époques respectives.", fit une voix.

Squall sursauta. "Cronos?", demanda-t-il.

"C'est le nom qu'Ultimecia m'a donné, bien que je n'aie ni nom, ni apparence propre. Une seule chose est vraie à mon sujet: je suis une Guardian Force, tout comme Orbital, et je dois veiller sur le flux temporel, que l'on appelle aussi Rivière du Temps. J'étais présent avec vous depuis le début, depuis même qu'Ultimecia a fait son saut dans le temps, la condamnant vers le futur. Les Cetras ont eu recours à mon aide pour s'y prendre, d'ailleurs. Mais Ultimecia a perverti mes pouvoirs... et a ensuite semé le désordre dans ton époque, Squall. Mon pouvoir, combiné avec cette machine temporelle inventée par Dr Geyser, a été un moyen pour elle de remonter suffisamment dans le temps et d'attirer Sephiroth dans son époque. Elle pensait ainsi pouvoir triompher et continuer ce qu'elle avait projeté avec Jenova, mais vous avez eu raison d'elle. Grâce à vous, je suis libre de l'emprise d'Ultimecia. Merci infiniment."

"Bien que la compression ait cessé et que vos amis sont sains et saufs, vos esprits sont tous les deux coincés dans une faille spatio-temporelle. Je peux néanmoins vous en sortir sans problème, et sans douleur. Cela ne durera pas longtemps pour toi, Cloud. Par contre, Squall, tu devras attendre pour réintégrer ton corps dans ton époque. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'essaierai d'être bref..."

"Bon... eh bien... merci pour tout, Squall.", dit Cloud en serrant la main de Squall. "Bonne chance pour la suite."

"Toi aussi.", continua Squall dans un demi-sourire.

"Adieu, combattants, et merci encore...", conclut Cronos.

Cloud vit Squall se figer, puis disparaître. Le temps l'avait emporté. Squall se sentit bouger tellement vite qu'il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

****

Note de l'Auteur : c'est pas fini!...

~~ Digintegrated Hunter Bill ~~


	13. Enfin de retour...

****

COMPAGNONS D'ARMES

par **Digintegrated** - **Hunter Bill**

****

Disclaimer : Pour la dernière fois... non, c'est pas la peine, vous connaissez la chanson. ALLEZ SQUARESOFT!

-~-

****

CHAPITRE 13

ENFIN DE RETOUR...

-~-

Cloud se sentit transporté pendant une minute... pour retomber encore une fois dans l'obscurité.

"J'espère que Cronos ne s'est pas trompé," pensa-t-il, "sinon je..."

Il avait tort de douter. Plusieurs rayons verts, puis rouges partaient de ses pieds et commençaient à faire le tour de son corps.

"... La Rivière de la Vie?"

Il fut ensuite entouré par une colonne de lumière. Il regarda en l'air... et vit une main tendue vers lui. Il tendit sa main en retour. Son visage rayonnait de joie...

"Aeris!", pensa-t-il.

"Cloud!!!", cria une voix.

C'était Tifa, qui appelait Cloud depuis le bord du gouffre. Ce gouffre qui menait au cœur de la planète était soumis à un violent tremblement de terre. Cloud reprit ses esprits et se rendit compte que la corniche sur laquelle il se tenait commençait à s'effondrer dangereusement! Redoublant de vitesse, l'épéiste courut vers elle, sauta de corniche en corniche, attrapa de justesse Tifa qui commençait à tomber dans le vide et s'accrocha au bord du gouffre.

"Maintenant j'ai compris...", dit-il.

"Quoi?"

"La Terre Promise... Une réponse de la planète... Je pourrai la rencontrer là-bas, encore une fois."

"Oui, tu as sans doute raison...", répondit Tifa.

Il se hissa au bord du gouffre, en serrant Tifa dans son bras gauche. Une fois au bord, il lui demanda.

"Mais... où sont les autres?"

"Hé ho!", appela Barrett.

Tous les compagnons de Cloud et Tifa étaient à l'opposé du trou: Barrett et Cid bien sûr, mais aussi les quatre qui ne se sont pas retrouvés absorbés par la compression temporelle, Rouge 13 qui se léchait les pattes, Cait Sith qui sautait de joie sur sa grosse peluche blanche, Vincent qui leur fit un signe de la main et Youfie, heureuse elle aussi.

"Je suis contente que vous soyez tous en vie!", leur cria Tifa en leur faisant signe de la main.

Barrett se tourna vers Cid et lui dit:

"Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, que va-t-il se passer maintenant?"

Rouge 13 prit la parole d'une voix sombre.

"Le Sacre ne va pas tarder, cela veut dire que cet endroit va..."

"Uh oh!", fit Youfie.

"Je ne veux pas vous démoraliser mais je doute que l'on puisse s'en sortir...", dit Vincent d'une voix grave.

"Oh Dame Chance... ne me joue pas des tours maintenant...", dit Cid en regardant en l'air.

Un grondement sourd, de plus en plus fort, résonna dans la caverne. Un grand vaisseau dégringola et s'arrêta juste au niveau des combattants. C'était le Hautvent, l'aérostat qu'ils avaient utilisé pour descendre dans le cratère. Ils y grimpèrent tous sans réfléchir.

Puis vint le choc... une formidable concentration d'énergie projeta le Hautvent hors du cratère. Le vaisseau était en danger et perdait ses moteurs! Dans le cockpit, c'était une véritable pagaille. Cependant, Cid, s'accrochant à ce qu'il pouvait, réussit à activer le système d'urgence du Hautvent. Une explosion entoura le vaisseau, puis de nouvelles ailes se déployèrent et le stabilisèrent. Le Hautvent, ainsi que toute l'équipe, étaient sauvés. Cid le mena donc vers Midgar.

C'était catastrophique. Le Météore ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de la forteresse. Des tornades rouges commençaient à la balayer. C'est alors qu'une vague d'énergie blanche apparut et se positionna juste entre Midgar et le Météore. C'était le Sacre. Pendant un moment, les huit héros crurent que c'était fini. Mais à leur surprise, le Météore pénétra la vague d'énergie, qui tourna du blanc au rouge. Le Sacre n'avait pas suffi.

"Attendez... un instant, bon sang... qu'est-ce qu'il va advenir de Midgar?", rugit Barrett en frappant son poing sur une paroi du Hautvent. "On ne peut pas laisser ÇA se produire!"

"J'avais dit à tout le monde de se réfugier dans les taudis...", déclara Cait Sith d'un air triste en se frottant les yeux avec sa main. "Mais maintenant..."

"Pour le Sacre, c'est trop tard...", déclara Rouge 13. "Le Météore s'approche de la planète, et Sacre en subit les effets négatifs. Oublie Midgar, c'est de la planète dont il faut d'inquiéter."

Cloud était terré dans un coin, alors que Tifa regardait désespérément la scène. "Était-ce vraiment utile de parcourir tous ces siècles? Je me le demande... Pourquoi le Météore est-il toujours là?", se disait-il. "Désolé, Squall... j'ai échoué..."

Mais alors...

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?", dit-elle avec surprise.

Quelque part au sol, un rayon vert avait émergé et se mettait à onduler comme une plante grimpante. Une autre ouverture apparut, laissant place à un autre rayon. Puis un troisième...

"Bon sang, mais QU'EST CE QUE C'EST?", gronda Barrett.

Cloud ne disait rien.

"La Rivière de la Vie...", pensait-t-il.

Les huit regardaient avec une extrême attention, depuis le Hautvent, l'évolution de la situation. Une dizaine, puis une centaine de faisceaux vert clair sortirent de terre, se rassemblaient et convergeaient vers le Météore... La Rivière de la Vie... Des milliers de rayons s'approchaient de Midgar... Des millions... Des milliards... La surface de la planète devenait entièrement recouverte de vert clair! Toute cette énergie se regroupa au Météore et commença à le dissoudre. La lueur qui en résulta aveugla tout le monde...

Lorsqu'elle cessa enfin, Cloud et ses compagnons virent Midgar presque entièrement détruite, mais le Météore avait bel et bien disparu. Toute l'équipe cria de joie, sauf Vincent qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cloud et Tifa se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Youfie sautait sur place. Rouge 13 rugissait, heureux.

"On n'y serait sans doute pas arrivé sans Aeris.", dit Cloud.

"Ah ouais, c'est vrai...", dit Barrett.

"A propos...", continua-t-il à voix haute. "Aeris m'a chargé de vous remercier tous."

"Mais comment...", demanda Cid avec stupeur.

"C'est une longue histoire, mais nous avons tout le temps pour vous la raconter...", répondit Tifa.

"Tu nous diras cela plus tard, Tifa, moi, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre davantage pour revoir Marlène."

"Comme tu veux, Barrett. Direction Kalm!", déclara Cid en manipulant les commandes.

Alors que le Hautvent se dirigeait vers le village voisin, Cloud murmura à Tifa.

"N'empêche que..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Youfie s'était dressée à côté de lui et lui demanda:

"Et les Matéria, alors? N'oublie pas que tu dois toutes me les donner maintenant que c'est fini!"

Cloud se racla la gorge.

"Tu ne peux pas nous laisser tranquilles? A part les Matéria, qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse?"

"Franchement", répondit Youfie avant de se prendre le ventre à deux mains, "je ne sais pas, et j'aimerais ne pas en parler... Uuurgh... mon ventre!"

Elle se précipita dans la salle des machines.

"Fidèle à elle-même, cette fille.", remarqua Vincent.

"C'est mon avis aussi...", approuva Cloud.

"Par contre, je crois que je ne suis plus du tout moi-même...", continua l'homme à la cape.

"Comment ça?", demanda Tifa.

"Tout a été différent pour moi depuis que je vous ai rencontrés. Non seulement j'ai eu ma revanche sur Hojo mais j'ai aussi appris à me faire des amis. Grâce à vous..."

"Je suis content de l'entendre, Vincent.", répondit Cloud avec enthousiamse, avant de s'en retourner vers Tifa.

C'était l'aube. Le Hautvent avait atterri près du village. Le couple pouvait voir, depuis la baie vitrée du vaisseau, Barrett courir vers la place, et Marlène venir à sa rencontre, en criant "Papa!"

"Je disais donc... on n'y serait pas arrivé sans Squall, Linoa et les autres jeunes gens du futur.", murmura Cloud à Tifa.

"J'espère qu'ils vont bien.", répondit Tifa.

~~

Et à des milliers d'années dans le futur...

Balamb Garden, dans toute sa splendeur, accostée à Horizon...

Nida somnolait sur le gouvernail, dans la salle de contrôle. Soudain, l'interphone crépita.

"Balamb Garden? Balamb Garden? Ici l'Hydre. Est-ce que vous me recevez?"

D'un coup, Nida se releva et se saisit du micro.

"Ici Nida. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Shu?"

"Nida? Contente de t'entendre à nouveau!", continua la voix de Shu dans l'interphone. "Dis-moi, tu ne pourrais pas déplacer Balamb Garden jusqu'à l'Orphelinat?"

"Mais normalement, tu peux prendre l'Hydre pour atterrir à Horizon."

"C'est que nous n'avons pas assez de carburant pour nous le permettre. L'Hydre tomberait en panne avant d'arriver à Esthar par la suite."

"D'accord, j'y vais. Tu as des nouvelles de Squall et des autres Seeds?"

"Euh...", la voix de Shu devint hésitante. "Je préfère que tu voies par toi-même... c'est difficile à dire."

"Comment ça?"

"Je ne peux pas le dire, je ne trouve pas les mots. Viens à l'Orphelinat, tu comprendras."

La transmission fut coupée. Nida mit en marche les moteurs du Garden et partit vers la résidence d'Edea.

Balamb Garden se posa dans les prairies environnant le Cap de l'Espoir. L'Hydre y était posée. Le champ de fleurs, visible depuis l'Orphelinat, était tout proche. Nida courut vers l'Hydre mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit une bien triste scène.

Linoa était à genoux dans les fleurs, et serrait désespérément le corps de Squall, sans vie.

"Bon sang...", pensa-t-il. "Linoa... Squall..."

Linoa releva la tête et aperçut Nida, mais resta sans rien dire. Ses yeux étaient en larmes. A ce moment, Shu sortit de l'Hydre, suivie d'Angel, Zell, Quistis, Selphie et Irvine, et des autres membres du groupe CC, tous horrifiés.

"Linoa...", dit Shu, "maintenant que le Garden est ici, ce serait mieux de conduire Squall à l'infirmerie."

Linoa fit oui de la tête. Nida l'aida à transporter Squall à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

~~

Plus tard, dans l'infirmerie...

"Sans doute un coma.", dit Mme Kadowaki. "Pour t'expliquer davantage, sache que tu étais pratiquement dans le même état il y a quelque temps."

Linoa regarda une fois de plus le corps de Squall, étendu sur le lit de l'infirmerie, toujours immobile.

"Vous croyez qu'il va s'en sortir?", demanda Linoa.

"Aucune idée.", répondit le Docteur. "On ne peut pas prédire s'il peut s'en sortir ou pas. Et s'il s'en sortira, personne ne peut savoir dans combien de temps. Mais si tu veux veiller sur lui, je ne t'en empêche pas. J'ai permis à Squall de le faire lorsque tu étais comateuse toi aussi, il y a quelque temps."

"Merci Madame.", dit Linoa, avant de s'en retourner, près de Squall.

Edea entra dans la pièce. Elle n'avait plus la tenue qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle était sous l'influence d'Ultimecia. La robe violette à col de fourrure avait laissé place à une simple et longue robe noire. De plus, les cheveux d'Edea avaient repoussé. Elle avait repris son ancienne apparence. Elle était redevenue "la Gouvernante". Linoa n'eut cependant aucun problème pour la reconnaître.

"Madame Kramer?", demanda Linoa.

"Oui, Linoa.", commença Edea d'une voix triste. "Moi aussi j'ai été choquée d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé avec Squall, et je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens."

"Vous êtes Sorcière, n'est-ce pas?", demanda Linoa. "Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour lui?"

"Hélas non...", continua Edea. "Mes pouvoirs ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, bien que je puisse encore me défendre avec mes Épieux de Glace."

Linoa se rappela de la scène tragique qui s'était déroulée sous l'arc de triomphe. Edea invoquant les Épieux et en projeter un, droit dans la poitrine de Squall... elle éclata en sanglots.

"Désolée, Linoa. J'aurais dû le dire autrement..."

"Non...", dit la jeune fille entre deux sanglots. "Ce n'est pas... votre faute... C'est Ultimecia qui est... la vraie responsable."

"C'est vrai...", confirma Edea en baissant les yeux.

"Squall... ne peut pas... mourir.", reprit Linoa, d'une voix entrecoupée par des sanglots. "Je le sais... parce que..."

Elle sécha ses larmes et continua:

"Parce que je le sens... quelque part, je sais qu'il est encore en vie."

Edea ne sut que dire.

"Je dois rester ici.", dit Linoa. "Je suis sûre qu'il va s'en sortir."

"J'apprécie ta détermination, Linoa... Dans ce cas, ne perds surtout pas espoir.", répondit Edea avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

~~

La nuit était tombée. Linoa était restée toute la journée dans l'infirmerie. Elle avait même refuser de quitter la salle, ne serait-ce que pour aller manger. La jeune fille attendait toujours que Squall reprît ses esprits, mais au milieu de la nuit, le sommeil l'avait emporté. Elle avait posé sa tête sur le corps du jeune homme, toujours sans vie.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça?

Elle s'était juste défendue contre celle qui l'avait manipulée, et qui était la vraie cause de tous ces conflits.

Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait contre elle?

Linoa dormait profondément... elle ne sentait pas que le corps de Squall devenait de plus en plus chaud...

"Linoa..."

C'était Squall. Il reprenait ses esprits peu à peu. Le bond dans le temps depuis le Météore jusqu'à son époque actuelle l'avait rendu inconscient. Mais Linoa était encore endormie...

"Linoa...", répéta Squall, qui ouvrit les yeux. Le Seed regarda autour de lui. Sa vision devint plus précise, plus nette. Il se rendit compte qu'il était dans l'Infirmerie... et que Linoa, bien réelle, bien visible et surtout, bien vivante se trouvait à ses côtés. Il avança doucement sa main vers son visage et lui effleura la joue. Oui, c'était bien elle. Il ne rêvait plus.

Linoa plissa les yeux, les ouvrit, et croisa le regard de Squall...

En une fraction de seconde, les deux se retrouvèrent littéralement collés l'un à l'autre.

"Oh Squall... Squall!". Linoa pleurait de joie.

"Linoa...". Squall non plus ne pouvait contenir son excitation. Linoa fut surprise de constater que...

"Mais... tu pleures aussi?"

"Ah, ça...", commença Squall avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Certes, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de montrer ses sentiments, mais tant que Linoa était la seule à en profiter...

"Tu sais, Squall, c'est tout naturel.", lui dit Linoa, alors qu'il séchait ses larmes.

"Je sais... mais je n'aimais pas en faire profiter aux autres. Mais quand tu es venue..."

Linoa rit.

"Allons, ce n'est pas grave. Cela restera entre nous, d'accord?"

"D'accord.", dit Squall en se levant.

C'est alors qu'un morceau de papier tomba de son blouson de cuir. Squall le ramassa et le déplia. C'était une lettre.

__

Cher Squall...

J'ai jeté cette lettre dans la Rivière de la Vie, espérant qu'Aeris, ou Orbital, te la transmettra. Nous sommes tous rentrés sain et saufs chez nous, et comme tu dois t'en rendre compte, le Météore n'existe plus...

"Une lettre de Cloud?", s'exclama Linoa.

"Incroyable...", dit Squall.

__

Aeris a dû invoquer la Rivière de la Vie pour lutter contre ce gros caillou. Maintenant que le danger est passé, la végétation a repris dans le désert environnant Midgar. Quant à nous tous, Cid travaille sur une nouvelle fusée, Barrett est revenu dans son village minier et a pu se fixer une prothèse de main à la place de sa mitrailleuse, et Tifa et moi allons bientôt nous marier. J'ai retrouvé quelques personnes de Nibelheim qui nous ont connues pendant notre enfance. Nous sommes donc tous deux repartis là-bas, avec nos anciens amis, pour repeupler ce village abandonné.

Transmets toutes mes amitiés à Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine et Linoa. Bonne chance à vous tous pour la suite de votre vie.

Cloud Strife

Linoa resta là, les yeux dans le vague, à écouter Squall lire la lettre.

"Je crois bien que je vais aimer cette vie... du moment que je suis avec toi.", dit-elle enfin avec un sourire.

Pour la première fois, Squall lui sourit aussi.

****

Note de l'Auteur : Ouf... je peux à peine croire que c'est fini!... J'ai voulu fractionner le dernier chapitre pour en faire un 13ème parce que le Chapitre 12, ''Jusqu'à l'extrême'' était un peu trop long à mon goût... Je crois que j'ai bien mérité un peu de repos pour pouvoir étudier quelques merveilles vidéoludiques, du genre Final Fantasy 10!... ^_^

Si cette histoire vous a plu et que vous souhaitez la poster sur un site quelconque, contactez-moi d'abord à 

hunter-gc@altavista.net . Je répondrai dès que possible.

Merci à tous les gars de chez Squaresoft pour avoir créé cette série de RPG fantasfarabuleux!

Et grand merci à Wini et à Belphégor pour m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout, et à tous ceux qui me liront par la suite!

F R I E N D L Y - F E E L I N G S !

~~ Digintegrated Hunter Bill ~~


End file.
